South Park: The Next Generation
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: This story focuses on the gang and their kids! A dramatic story filled with secrets, lies, love triangles, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Here's my new story! The gang is about 40 here. As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

South Park: The Next Generation

Chapter 1

Stan's POV

"Stan, Julie, time to eat!" My pregnant wife Wendy yells out to my daughter and I.

Wendy and I have been married for 17 years. We have an almost 16 year old daughter Julia and another baby on the way. This second baby wasn't planned at all, but you know shit happens.

"Coming mom!" Julia yells out.

We both head to the dinner room where Wendy has fixed all of our plates and is waiting at the table for us. "Babe, you didn't have to do all of this. We can fix our own plates."

"I wanted to do it!" Wendy states proudly.

"You need to rest babe, you're almost due."

"Stan, I still have two and half months to go!"

"Yeah, and we want him to stay put for the next month." We're having a boy.

"Stan, I'm not an invalid. I can move around and do everything I've been doing."

"I know, this one is different. It's not like when you were pregnant with Julia, you're much old-"

"Watch it!" She shoots me a warning look.

"Well it's true! You're not 25, you know?"

"I know that Stan! The baby and I are perfectly healthy!"

"But even the doctor said you have to take it easy because of your advance maternal age."

"Janet Jackson is 50 and she's pregnant!"

"Yeah and you see she had to postpone her concert tour because of it. It's different when you're older."

She puts her arms around me and kisses me. "I'm fine Stan...we're fine. Please stop worrying."

"I'm always going to worry!" I kiss her back.

"Yes I know. You were just as bad when I was pregnant with Julia!" She laughs. "What was your excuse then?"

"I young and nervous!"

"Uh huh! Just admit you're a spaz!"

"I'm not a spaz!"

"Yes you are!" She runs her fingers through my hair. "It's kind of cute!" We start kissing again.

"Oh God, would you two get a room?" Julia states in disgust. "Some of us are trying to eat here!"

"Sorry Juju!" Wendy apologizes. That's our nickname for her. "I need to get going anyway."

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm going to take my daily walk with Bebe, remember?"

"Oh yeah. It slipped my mind."

She gives me a kiss. "I'll see you later. Bye Juju." She hugs her before leaving.

"I better go too." Julia announces.

"Now where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with Shannon so we can work on our project." Shannon is Cartman's daughter and my niece. You heard right. Cartman has a daughter with Shelley. It was weird and awkward as hell at first. Shannon was born exactly nine months after Wendy and I got married so we figured out when they hooked up. Well at least Julia has a cousin that's close in age. The two of them are good friends with Kyle's son and Kenny's twins. The five of them are like younger version of the gang and I. It's kind of cute.

"Ok, you be safe and come back at a decent hour."

"I will. Bye daddy!" She gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Kyle's POV

I walk in the house with Chinese takeout after a long day at work and I see my oldest son Kobe in the kitchen baking. "Hey dad!" He greets me.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"I'm baking some cupcakes for Julia." He tells me proudly. He won't admit it, but I know he has a little crush on Julia.

"Why?"

"I want to show her my baking skills!" Kobe smirks.

"Uh huh. Your mom helped you didn't she?"

He shakes his head. "She's not here."

"Really?" I ask looking at my watch. "I thought she would be home by now." I'm married to Nichole. We've been married for 18 years and have three beautiful kids. Kobe is 15, Nicholas is 8, and Ashley is 5. We have really busy careers, I'm a lawyer and she's a midwife. Sometimes it's hard for us to juggle our careers and kids, but we make it work even though it seems we have to sacrifice our time together.

"She took Nicholas and some of his teammates out for pizza after their game. Ashley is tagging along." Kobe informs me.

"Gotcha. Well I got some Chinese for dinner." I tell him.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I already ate. Plus I have to finish these cupcakes for Jules."

"Oh ok." I fix my plate and send Nichole a text letting her know I'm home and I got dinner.

 _You're so sweet! I'll see you in a bit!_ She texts me back.

I smile as I read her text. Just then I have another incoming text, this time from Stan. _Dude, she's out with "Bebe" again._ Just what I need right now, Stan's daily drama.

 _Why the air quotes?_

 _I don't think she's really out with Bebe._

 _Then who else would she be out with?_

 _Idk, but I doubt it's Bebe._

 _I think you're overreacting._

 _Maybe you're right._

 _Get some rest dude. You're worrying over nothing._

 _Thanks dude, I'll talk to you later._ I sigh. I know I told Stan he doesn't have anything to worry about, but he does. I know something about Wendy that he doesn't…

Kenny's POV

"Oh God, that felt good!" Butters tells me as he zips up his pants.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I tell him as I stand up wiping off my mouth.

"I always do. You give the best head in South Park."

"I try!" I smile proudly.

"If only you-"

"Don't go there!" I cut him off. "I love my wife. I'm bit going to hurt her or my kids."

"She'll be hurt when she finds out what you're doing behind your back."

"If you don't tell her, she'll never know." I'm married to Bebe Stevens. We've been together since we were 16 and have been married for 13 years. We have four kids, Dustin who's 20, twins Daniel and Danielle that are 15, and Demi that's 8.

"She won't hear it from me. But it is a small town."

"Don't run your mouth and she won't find out!" I snap at Butters.

"Don't raise your voice at me Kenny!" He glares at me.

"Sorry, sorry." The last thing I want to do is piss Butters off. He could ruin my marriage with one phone call. Plus I don't want him to kick my ass. He lifts weights and is a beast compared to how he was when we were kids. He's a personal trainer and a body builder. I'm a personal trainer too, but I know I'm nowhere near as strong as he is. I'm not getting on his bad side.

He puts his arms around me and kisses me. "Run along now little fella." He tells me in a mocking tone. "I don't want you to kiss your curfew." He smirks.

"Whatever dude! I'll see you at work tomorrow." I smack him on the ass before leaving.

Cartman's POV

Wendy and I just finished our love making session and now we're cuddling in my bed. Wendy looks like she's a million miles away.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her.

She sighs. "Nothing."

"Come on Wendy, I know you better than that."

"I'm just thinking about Stan."

I roll my eyes. We just had sex and her husband is on her mind. "What about him?"

"What if this baby isn't his...?"

"Then that means it's mine. Isn't that what you want?" I pull her closer to me.

"I do, but how will this affect Stan? Or even Julia?"

I shrug. "I'm sure Julia will be fine. She's close to Shannon and now they'll share a brother."

She frowns. "Do you realize how that sounds? First cousins also have the same younger half brother. It's kind of…gross."

I shrug again. "It is what it is."

"They're going to hate me when the truth comes out…"

I hug her tightly. "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"IF the time comes. Remember this could Stan's baby."

I shake my head. "I know in my heart this little boy is mine." I start kissing her. "The timing is right." I keep kidding her."

She starts moaning. "Oh Eric…"

I look at her and smile. That's the reaction I was waiting to get out of her. Anything to get her to stop talking about Stan's ass. "Round 2?" She smiles back and nods.

Julia's POV

Shannon and I are hanging out with Dustin and some of his buddies at some warehouse. His friends have to be in their mid to late 20's. They're all drinking and smoking. Shannon seems like she feels a little out of place. I can tell by the way she's standing up against the wall.

"You ok?" I walk over to her asking her.

She nods. "Yeah, why?" I notice she's shaking a bit.

"You're shaking."

She sighs. "Ok, I think my parents would kill me if they found out I was here. Yours would too!"

"Relax! Our parents won't find out! They think we're at each other's houses. Plus, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"What happens if your parents call my mom?"

"They won't!"

"Ladies?" Dustin walks over to us. "Is everything ok?"

I smile. "We're fine."

"You want a beer?" He holds up a beer bottle and I happily accept it.

"Thanks." I continue smile, hoping my face isn't turning red.

"Shannon, do you want one?"

She shakes her head. "No thanks. I don't drink, I'm underage."

He leans in closer to her. "Don't worry, so am I!" He whispers and winks. "Come on guys. Come sit down with us."

"We'll be there in a second." I tell him just before he walks away.

"Are you really going to drink that?" Shannon asks me.

"Yeah, why not? It's a party."

"You don't have to just to fit in with Dustin and his friends. I know you have the hots for Dustin and all, but that doesn't mean you-"

I cut her off. "Shannon, please no lectures! I hear them from my parents all the time."

"I'm not trying to lecture you, I just want you to make smart choices." She looks over at Dustin. "Should he be drinking anyway? He is our ride home."

"If he gets too wreck, we'll walk home."

"I don't know about this…"

"It will be fine." I take a sip of the beer. God, it's horrible. "So let's go enjoy ourselves!" I go and sit down next to Dustin, just in time for him to pass a joint to me. I look at it and then look at Shannon who's mouthing 'no'. I look at Dustin and his friends and I decide to go ahead a take a hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, work has been kicking my ass! I'll try to update as often as I can, please bare with me! Anyways, as usual, the reviews are much appreciated thank you! R&R, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Stan's POV

Wendy, Shelley, and I were called to the police station around midnight. The funny thing is, Wendy still hasn't come back from her walk. She did however, meet at the police station. "What's going on?" Shelley asks Officer Yates.

"Your daughters have been arrested." He informs us.

"I think you have the wrong girls." I tell him. "Our daughters wouldn't get arrested!"

He looks down at his papers. "Your daughters are Julia Marsh and Shannon Marsh-Cartman, right?"

"Yes." We answer in unison.

"Then your daughters were arrested."

"What were they arrested for?" Wendy asks.

"Public intoxication."

"Not my daughter!" Shelley yells.

He looks at his notes again. "Is your daughter Shannon?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't drunk. But she was walking with Julia at damn near midnight. They're minors and shouldn't have been out that late."

"There's no way my daughter was drunk!" I step in.

"She had a blood alcohol level of 0.162."

"I can't believe this..." I mumble. There has to be some mistake. My daughter doesn't drink.

"You can tell that to the judge.

"What's going on here?" We turn and see that Cartman has arrived.

"Late as usual!" Shelley rolls her eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"I called you nearly 45 minutes ago! Why the hell did it take you so long?"

He shrugs. "I was busy."

"Yeah busy fucking some whore! I can smell the sex all over you."

Cartman smells his shirt and looks around nervously. "The only whore I ever fucked was you!"

Shelley slaps him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Then you watch how the fuck you talk to me! I didn't come here to argue with you, I came to get my daughter!" At least they recognize the real reason we're here.

"Calling you was a mistake! I'm taking Shannon home with me! With her real family."

"Scott is not her family!" Shelley is married to Scott Tenorman.

"Yes he is! He's a better father to her than you ever were!"

"You guys! We're not here for this!" I step in. "Let's focus on getting our kids out of here and back home! You two can argue later!"

"That asshole isn't her father!" Cartman adds in.

"CARTMAN!"

"I'm just saying!" He and Shelley glare at each other.

"Mom! Daddy!" I turn and see Julia approaching us. She gives both of us a hug.

"Are you ok baby girl?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes, thank you for coming to get me!" She reeks of alcohol. I still can't believe she was drinking.

"I can't believe you were drinking!" Wendy scolds her just as Shannon comes out and hugs Shelley and Cartman.

"I think you owe Shannon an apology for dragging her into your mess!" Shelley tells Julia.

"Mom..." Shannon starts.

"No Shannon she's right. You told me I shouldn't drink and I didn't listen so I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Julia tells her.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I think you both owe all of us an apology!" Wendy adds. "You told us you were going to each other's houses and clearly that was a lie. Where the hell did you go?"

"We went to a party with some friends." Julia tells us.

"What friends?" Julia and Shannon exchange looks. "One of you better answer!"

"Dustin and his friends!" Shannon caves in.

"Shannon!" Julia stomps.

"What? Your mom is scary when she's angry!"

"Dustin McCormick? Why are you hanging out with him? He's 20 years old!" Wendy asks.

"So what? He's my friend!" Julia tells her.

"That boy is a bad influence! I'm going to talk to Bebe about this!"

"Wendy, you're overreacting..." I tell her trying to calm her down.

"Maybe you're not reacting enough!"

"She made a mistake, it's not the end of the world."

"She knows better!" She screeches.

"Why don't we get our girls home and discuss this?" Cartman whispers. He's obviously feeling as embarrassed as I am by Wendy's outburst.

"Shannon is coming home with me!" Shelley tells Cartman.

"Actually mom, if it's ok with dad, I would like to go to his house." Shannon tells her timidly.

"HA!" Cartman smirks.

"What?" Shelley glares at Shannon.

"I want to spend some time with dad, that's all."

"You know you're welcome at my house anytime." Cartman tells her much to Shelley's dismay.

Shannon looks at Shelley. "I promise I'll come home after school tomorrow."

"You better!" Shelley looks at Wendy, Julia, and me. "You guys have a good night!" She storms off.

"She sure is pissed!" Cartman laughs and looks at Shannon. "Let's go, you've had a long night."

"Goodnight guys!" Shannon tells us. We tell her good night and she leaves with Cartman.

"Not to get you home and discuss your punishment!" Wendy tells Julia firmly as we're heading our cars.

Julia puts her hand on her head. "Mom, I'm exhausted and have a terrible headache. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"NO! We're going to talk about TONIGHT!"

"Wendy," I step in again, "just calm down. I think we all need to get a good night's sleep before we discuss this. Give everyone a chance to calm down."

"Thank you daddy!" Julia gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to ride with you, ok?"

"No problem." I hand her my keys and she gets in the car. I look at Wendy who has her arms folded and is glaring at me.

"What?"

"You never side with me when it comes to her, that's what!"

"Come on Wendy. I'm not taking sides. I just want you two to calm down before you say something to each other that you'll regret later."

"Our daughter is 15 and was arrested for being drunk! We have to go to court over this shit! Why the hell are you so damn calm?"

"Trust me, I'm just as upset as you are. However, screaming at her isn't going to change what happened."

"Whatever Stan. I'll see you at home!" She gets in her car and speeds off.

Julia's POV

The next morning, my head was even worse than it was last night. It didn't help that I had to listen to my parents, more so my mom, screaming at each other all night. Shannon comes up to me while I'm at my locker. "Hey, so how much trouble did you get in?" She asks.

"None yet, my parents were too busy arguing with each other to ground me." I laugh. "What about you?"

"I didn't get in trouble with my dad, but I'm sure my mom and Scott will ground me."

"I don't understand why. You didn't do shit."

She shrugs. "Guilty by association."

"Good morning ladies!" We turn and see Kobe with a container.

"Hey Kobe, what's going on?"

"I baked you some cupcakes." He smiles and hands me the container.

"Oh Kobe, thanks! I love cupcakes. You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to." I smile at him. "I heard you guys got arrested last night." He states completely changing the subject.

"How do you know?"

"Your dad called my dad. He wants him to represent you when you go to court."

I roll my eyes, I should've known. "Well he didn't waste any time."

"I can't believe you guys were drinking."

"I wasn't." Shannon tells him matter of factly.

"Kobe, if you're going to lecture me…" I shoot him a warning look.

He puts his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok, I won't! I'm just glad you're ok." He smiles at me.

"I was just drinking. I wasn't in a life threatening accident or anything."

"Still, I'm glad you're ok." He gives me a friendly pat on the back.

I smile. "Thanks, you're such a good friend."

"I try…" He starts blushing a bit. "I'll see you guys at lunch. I'm going to catch up with Daniel before class." He walks off.

"He likes you so much!" Shannon smiles. "I think you two would make the cutest couple.

I laugh. "Me and Kobe?" I shake my head. "He's more like a brother to me. Dating him would be so weird."

"I don't think so."

"Julia!" Danielle rushes over to me completely out of breath. "I thought you were in jail!"

"Calm down, my parents got me last night."

"Dustin and his friends got arrested."

"Really?" That messed up my mood hearing that.

"Yeah, my parents refuse to get him out. They want him to learn a lesson."

"That's not right…" Shannon whispers.

"I know! I'm going try to get bail money from my grandparents."

"Let me know if you need any extra money. You know I would do anything for Dustin." I offer. I'm sure I can squeeze some money out of daddy if need be.

"I will, I'll see you later." She rushes off.

I look at Shannon. "I can't stay here. I have to see Dustin!"

"Why? There's nothing you can do for him."

"I want to be there for him."

Shannon shakes her head. "You're in enough trouble as it is. You'll make things worse by skipping school."

"But I want to see him…"

She sighs. "How about waiting until after school?"

"Only if you come with me."

"Jules…"

"Please?" I give her sad puppy dog eyes.

She rolls her eyes. "You get on my nerves sometimes, you know that?"

I laugh. "But you know I'm your favorite cousin!"

"You're my only cousin!"

"For now, until my little brother arrives." I smile and we head off to class.

Cartman's POV

Once again, Wendy is over and we're getting it in. She's so angry and aggressive during our sex session and she's usually so gentle. The aggression is a huge turn on. "UHHHH!" She grunts once we're done and she rolls off of me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her even though I know it more than likely has something to do with Stan.

"I'm so pissed off at Stan!" See? I knew it. "I'm trying to discipline Julia and he accuses me of being too hard on her! Why can't he just back me up just once? Fucking men!" She punches me in the arm.

"Hey! Don't take your anger on that tool out on me!"

"Sorry!" She kisses me. "I'm just so pissed off!"

"Well fuck what Stan has to say. If you want to discipline Julia, then you do it! Stan can be the nice guy all he wants! This is why she walks all over him."

"All the damn time!" She hits me again.

"Will you stop hitting me?"

"Sorry. Can you just fuck me again? I have more aggression to get out!"

I laugh. "You don't have to ask me twice." She gets back on top and once again she's very aggressive. Maybe a little too aggressive.

"Dad? Are you here?" I here Shannon call out moments into our session. Wendy and I look at each other in shock. I had no idea that Shannon was going to come back here. I just assumed she was going to go home.

"I'm here, hang on a minute."

"Shit! What if she's with Julia?"

"I'll get her out back while you sneak out." Wendy nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Julia's POV

Shannon and I are chatting in the living room when Cartman comes down in a bathrobe. Gross! "Shannon, why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I thought you were going to your mom's." Cartman says to her.

"Sorry dad. Did I come at a bad time?" Shannon asks him.

He shakes his head. "No, I was just surprised that's all."

"Ok, as long as I didn't catch you at a bad time." Shannon smiles.

They continue chatting. While they're talking, something catches my eye. I notice a dark haired woman sneaking out the backyard. My eyes widen when I realize that dark haired woman is...my mom!

"Hey Cartman?" I call to him.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Did you have company?"

Cartman raises his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Was someone here? You know, like some woman by chance?"

"Uh..." I notice how nervous he looks.

"Jules!" Shannon jumps in. "That's my dad's business!"

"Answer the question Cartman!" I demand ignoring Shannon.

"Well, umm...no..." He stammers.

"Hmm..." I glare at him.

"So why do you ask?"

I shake my head. "No reason..." I know for a fact that was my mom. I can't believe she's cheating on my dad with Cartman. What the fuck? My dad doesn't deserve that! "I better head on home. I'll see you tomorrow Shannon!"

"See you." The second I walk in the door, I'm going to confront my mom about her slutty behavior. This is totally unacceptable!

Stan's POV

I'm taking my tuna casserole out of oven getting prepared to have dinner alone again. Wendy is still out with Bebe and I have no clue where Julia is. I fix my plate when Julia comes storming in. She stomps into the kitchen.

"Hi, are you all right?" I ask her noticing how angry she looks.

"Is mom home?"

I shake my head. "No, she's out with Bebe."

"Really...?"

I nod. "Yes really. Is something wrong Juju?"

"I need to talk to you and mom."

"Can you tell me what it's about?"

She shakes her head. "I want to talk to you and mom at the same time."

I nod again. "Completely understand. Are you hungry? I made tuna casserole."

"I'm a little hungry, plus you shouldn't have to eat alone."

"Thanks." I smile as she fixes a plate and joins me. I notice she's picking at her food. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not yet..."

Just then Wendy comes home. "I'm home." She sniffs and her eyes light up. "Oh, you made dinner? Thanks Stan. Then again, you always make dinners." She laughs.

"Anything for my girls." I smile. I look at Julia and she looks even angrier than she did before. I think Wendy notices the look too.

"What's your problem?" Wendy asks her.

She glares at Wendy. "I need to talk to you and daddy."

"We're here, talk."

She looks back and forth at both of us. I can tell whatever it is, it's really tearing her apart. She sighs heavily.

"So what is it?" Wendy puts her hands on her hip.

"What I'm going to say, is going to change everything between us."

"What's that?"

She glares at Wendy then looks at me. When she looks at me, her expression changes to a sad look. "You know what? Never mind."

Wendy rolls her eyes. "So all that build up and all you have to say is never mind?"

"I'm going to say something later, but I want to have all my facts together first."

"If you have something to get off your chest, then say it!"

She shakes her head. "Like I said, I want all of my facts together first. This could really hurt someone so I want to make sure I'm right."

"Just tell us what it is! Stop playing games."

"Wendy, she can tell us later." I step in.

"Oh come on Stan! You can't possibly not find this annoying! There's obviously something she wants to say so why not spit it the fuck out?"

"She'll tell us when she's ready. Please calm down hon."

"Thank you daddy." Julia says proudly. She stands up and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm going to get started on my homework now."

"You didn't finish your dinner."

"I lost my appetite!" She starts to walk out.

"You know there's still your punishment to discuss young lady!" Wendy tells her as Julia rolls her eyes. "Don't think you're going to get away with getting arrested!"

"We can discuss that later Wendy." I tell her.

"Thanks again daddy!" She smiles and heads upstairs. Wendy glares at me.

"Once again, you're Mr. Nice Guy! I hate when you do that!" Wendy folds her arms and pouts.

"You're pregnant. You need to relax and not stress out. Arguing with Juju is unnecessary stress."

"You would act the same way if I weren't pregnant!"

"She's obviously upset about something, this isn't the time for you two to have this discussion."

Wendy angrily scoots her chair out and stands up. "I think I've lost my appetite too."

"Wendy, come on!" She storms out the room. I sigh to myself. What's going on with my family? I understand why Wendy is angry and frustrated. A lot of that is due to her pregnancy hormones, but I don't know what's wrong with Julia. She's so angry and I really wish I knew why so I could help her. Hopefully she'll open up to us soon…

Cartman's POV

"Don't worry, Shannon didn't see you." I tell Wendy on the phone. I'm at work right now. I work in a law firm, the same one as Kyle, as a Paralegal. "Julia didn't either. Stop worrying." I notice Kyle approaching me. "I better go. I'll see you this weekend, right? I love you too." I hang up. I look up at Kyle who's now standing over my desk.

"How much longer are you and Wendy going to keep up this charade?" He asks me.

"I don't know. I'm ready to tell Stan the truth about us."

"I'm ready for you to too. Stan suspects something is up with Wendy, but he doesn't think she's cheating."

I laugh. "He's a naïve fool."

"No he's a fool in love. He's going to be crushed to find out Wendy's been sleeping with you this whole time, especially if that baby isn't his."

"I know that Kyle!"

"Are you guys sure Julia isn't yours?" Kyle inquires.

I laugh even harder. "No way! We were "over" at that point."

He shakes his head. "I really don't get how you guys kept this from Stan all these years."

"If it were up to me, the two of them never would've gotten married. Then again, if they didn't, I wouldn't have Shannon."

Kyle nods in agreement. "I just think you guys better be careful before the wrong person finds out and tells Stan."

"Yeah right, like who?"

Julia's POV

I decide to stop by the McCormick house. I need to find out if I'm right about my mom and Cartman. Kenny and Bebe McCormick are always drunk. One of them is bond to know and tell me. Dustin answers the door. My eyes widen and I blush a bit. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were still in jail."

"Someone posted my bail. I'm only here to borrow some money from my parents, I was actually on my way out. What are you doing here?" He smiles with his oh so gorgeous smile.

"I came by to talk to your parents. Are they home?"

"My mom is, but she's wasted. You may want to visit her another time."

That's exactly what I was hoping for. "Oh no, now is the perfect time."

"Well she's on the couch, go on in." He points inside.

"Thanks. See you later." He leaves as I walk in. I see Bebe passed out on the couch. I decide to tap her on the shoulder. "Bebe?"

She jumps up quickly. "Huh? What?" She looks at me. "Oh hey Juju!" She slurs.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?"

"Is it about your arrest?"

I roll my eyes. Word travels too quickly in this damn small town. "No, it's about my mom."

"What about her?"

"I'm just going to be blunt. Is she sleeping with Cartman?"

"SHHHHHH!" Bebe puts her index finger on my lips. "We must not speak about that subject."

"So it's true?"

She nods. "Just between you and me, ok?" She winks. "They've been on and off since we were in high school. She never loved your dad the way she loves Cartman. Don't get me wrong, she loves Stan now, but it's not the same. She only stayed with him because she didn't want to break his heart. She sees Cartman just about every day. She tells Stan she's going on a walk with me. I don't know how he hasn't figured it all out yet. "

My eyes widen. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart ache…attack I mean."

"So even when he was dating my Aunt Shelley, he was still screwing my mom?"

Bebe laughs. "Oh honey, he never dated Shelley. It was a one night stand. Cartman was devastated that Wendy went through with marrying Stan. He got drunk at the wedding, Shelley did too and one thing lead to another."

"I don't want to hear anymore please." I'm so grossed out right now.

"That's not all. They're planning to get a DNA test done to find out who's the daddy of the baby Wendy is carrying now. If it's Cartman's she's going to ask your dad for a divorce."

My jaw drops. "No fucking way!"

"Yes way!"

"Bebe, this has been very helpful. I have to go." I stand up, but Bebe grabs my arm.

"Remember, this is a secret." She's still slurring. "You can't tell anyone I told you. Your mom would kill me."

I smile. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." I leave. I can't believe this! My mom has been having an affair all this time! That slut! That baby might not be my dad's! If it's not, he's going to be so devastated. I'm not going to let that happen! I'm going to protect my dad no matter what it takes!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Kenny's POV

Thanks to Butters, I was able to get Dustin a part time job at the gym. I figured it was past time for him to learn some kind of responsibility. It's his first day so I'm showing him around the place. "You can start here with the locker room." I tell him after finishing up the tour passing him a mop.

"But this is the men's locker room. Why can't I start with the women's?" He smirks.

"Just get to work! You're lucky I was able to get you this job!"

"But why as a janitor? Why not answering the phones or training?"

"Again, you're lucky to have a job, now get to work!" He groans and starts mopping the floor. I go to Butters' office to thank him again.

"How's he doing so far?" He asks me.

"He's just getting started. Thank you again for giving my son a break."

"You're welcome." He smiles and gets up and closed the door. "Now to get a real thank you!" He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss.

I push him away. "Dude, we can't do this here!"

"Why not?"

"What if Dustin sees us?"

"The door is closed!" He tried to move in for another kiss, but I stop him.

"Butters I'm serious!"

He scowls. "Fine, then get on your knees under my desk."

"At work?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He smirks.

I shake my head. "Dustin working here changes everything."

"I can always change that. Or maybe I should call Bebe..."

He always knows which buttons to push. "Ok, ok. No need to go there." I crawl under his desk.

"Good boy!" Butters smiles as he unzips his pants and puts his dick in my mouth.

"That's the kind of thank you I was looking for." Butters moans.

I keep sucking when there's a knock on the door. "Don't let them in." I whisper.

"Shh!" He whispers back. "Come in."

"Hey Butters, have you seen my dad?" Damnit, it's Dustin.

"Oh I think he's around somewhere…" I can sense that he's smirking.

"Oh ok…if you see him before I do, tell him my mom wants him to call her."

"Sure thing. No more personal calls!" I hear the door close. Butters looks down at me. "I'm sure you heard that, right?"

"Yes I did. I'll call her." I wipe my mouth and stand up. "I hope you appreciated your thank you."

He smiles. "I sure did. Go call your wife!" He tells me dismissively.

Stan's POV

"Hey it helped me get to the top, so I don't see the big deal." Kenny tells us.

After work I met up with Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman for drinks. We try to get together once a month to catch up and talk about our marriages and kids. Obviously Kenny is telling us about his situation.

"Don't you care that you could potentially get a disease and pass it to Bebe?" Kyle asks him.

"I've been tested, I'm fine! So how's the happy "perfect" couple doing?" Kenny asks Kyle as Cartman and I laugh.

"We're great. Our jobs and kids are great! We're getting ready to buy a bigger house. I couldn't ask for anything more!" Kyle is my best friend and I love him like a brother, but he can be annoying as hell sometimes.

Cartman rolls his eyes. "You've become such a boring Jew! Nichole has made you even lamer than before."

"No she didn't!" Kyle pounds his fist on the table.

"You're right, you've made her lame. Such a shame, she's hot!"

"Dude, that's my wife!"

"You guys that's enough!" Kenny steps in, then he looks at me. "You're awfully quiet Stan. How are things with Wendy?" I guess I should've known they would get to me eventually.

I shrug. "I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Wendy seems so angry and...distant towards me lately?"

"Really?" I swear I see a smirk on Cartman's face when he asks that.

"It's probably my fault anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Kyle asks.

I shrug. "She's been arguing with Julia a lot lately and she feels like I'm not on her side. That topped with pregnancy hormones, she's really on edge."

"Well Julia is the child, she shouldn't be arguing with Wendy in the first place."

"I know. They've really been going at it since Julia got arrested."

"You need to put Julia in her place! She had no right to be out drinking in the first place."

"I don't want to talk about that." Kenny interrupts. "I want to hear more about you and Wendy. Are you two still fucking?"

"Kenny!" Kyle exclaims.

"What? I just want to know if they're still fucking!"

"I would love to know the answer to that too." Cartman adds in.

"You guys, that's Stan's business!" Kyle tells them.

"Let Stan speak for himself!" Kenny tells Kyle then focuses his attention back on me. "So are you?"

I guess I might as well be honest. "No, we haven't in awhile."

"How long has it been?"

"Honestly, since right after we found out Wendy was pregnant."

I swear I hear Cartman mumble good then I notice Kyle punching him in the arm. "Does that bother you?" Kenny asks.

I nod. "But I guess I wouldn't understand, I've never been pregnant before so I don't know what she's going through."

"That's bullshit! Bebe and I were having sex up until she went into labor with every pregnancy."

I shrug. "I guess Wendy's different. She hasn't really been in the mood."

"Maybe you need to get her in the mood." Cartman suggests.

"Dude!" Kenny's seems shocked.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I ask Cartman.

"No he doesn't!" Kyle interjects.

"Buy her some sexy lingerie." Cartman shrugs. "Or give her a nice foot massage, hell she's pregnant, she may need a full body massage. You can even do something simple like send her flowers and candy. Cook a romantic dinner or something. She likes that, er, most women like that anyway."

"Wow, thanks Cartman." I never expected him to give some advice. Usually when we complain about our wives he laughs at us or calls us pussies. "I really wonder why it never worked out with you and my sister."

He waves me off. "It was a one night stand. She's definitely not the woman for me."

"Don't worry, you'll find the right woman for you someday." I smile at him. I notice Kenny and Kyle giving each other an awkward glance before smiling.

"Thanks dude, I'm sure I'll find her sooner than you think." He shares that same awkward glance with Kenny and Kyle. I'm not sure what that's all about, but I don't really need to think about it. I need to try to figure out how to get Wendy's attention.

Wendy's POV

I arrive home after a long day at the office and all I want to do is lay back and do absolutely nothing. My feet and ankles are so swollen I can barely walk. When I open the door I see all the lights off. "Stan?"

"I'm in the dining room babe." He yells out.

I go in the living room and see candles at the table and dinner for two. Filet mignon, baked potatoes, and asparagus. It looks at smells and looks good. "So what's all this?"

"I thought I would plan a romantic dinner for the two of us."

"Where's Julia?"

"She's studying with Shannon."

"She's supposed to be grounded!" Here we go again with this shit.

"She's only studying. They're at Shelley's, so she'll tell us if she does something out of pocket."

I roll my eyes. "As usual, Julia gets away with murder."

"She's not getting away with anything. I don't want to argue about this, this is our night." He hands me a bouquet of flowers and a gift bag. "This is for you." He smiles proudly.

"Oh, well thank you." I look in the bag and see a box of chocolate and some lingerie. I frown when I see that. "What the hell is this?"

"Lingerie."

"Why would you get me lingerie?"

"I thought it would look sexy on you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Look at me!" I point at my pregnant belly. "I'm a big fat whale! I can't fit this!" I scream.

"Honey, you look great." He puts his hand on mine.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to fit this after to baby is born." I start crying. "I'm sorry, I know you tried to do something nice for me and I appreciate it. But I really can't wear this."

"It's ok. I guess I really wasn't thinking. I'm sorry too." He responds dejectedly.

I get up from the table. "I'm going to go lie down, my feet are swollen and killing me."

"Do you want me to give you a foot massage?" He walks over to me and massages my shoulders. I push his hands away. "Not now." I head for the stairs.

"You don't want to eat? I mean, I did make this romantic dinner for us."

"I'll eat later." I go to our room and close the door. The first thing I do is grab my cell phone and call Cartman.

"I didn't think I would hear from you tonight. I was starting to worry." Cartman says as he answers.

"Sorry about that." I whisper. "Stan attempted a romantic evening for us."

He laughs. "So obviously that didn't go too well, huh?"

"It was a nice gesture, but I'm just not feeling it." I look around and then put my hand around the mouth of the phone. "I think it's time we do this DNA test."

"I thought you wanted to wait until he was born?"

I rub my belly. "I can't wait any longer. I'm so miserable with Stan and this baby is my only way out!"

"You hope anyway."

I shake my head. "I know in my heart, just like you do, that this is your son."

"I hope our hearts are right."

"I'll see if I can schedule an appointment for tomorrow. I'll talk to Nichole to see if she can get me in there. She works at the hospital, so she has connections."

"Just let me know so I can be there."

"I will." I look around again. "I better go. I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up. I always hate when we have to depart from each other. I love him so much, if only Stan were half the man Cartman is, he would be perfect for me, but he's not so that's why I want out of this marriage.

A/N: Let me know what you would like to see happen in this story. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Keep them coming! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 5

Julia's POV

Disgusting! That's the word I would use to describe my mom. I can't believe she had the nerve to call Cartman while daddy is downstairs! The nerve! Now they're planning to do a DNA test so she can leave my dad? That's sick!

I go back downstairs and eat the food mom left. "Is your mom ok?" Daddy asks me.

"She's fine." I tell him abruptly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's just enjoy a nice quiet dinner together!" I smile.

"Yeah, the dinner I planned for your mom and me..." He sounds and looks so hurt when he says that. I'm so angry at my mom right now for this!

"Well at least you have someone to enjoy it with."

"That's true..." He smiles, but I can see the pain behind his smile. I swear if she weren't my mother, I would've killed her for treating my dad this way! The sad thing is, it's only going to get worse before it gets better.

The next day at school, I approach Kobe at his locker. "Hey Kobe." I greet him.

His eyes light up. "Hi Julia, how's it going?"

"Not so good..."

"What's wrong?"

I sigh. "I've been keeping this a secret, but I have to tell someone!"

"Tell someone what?"

"My mom is cheating on my dad!"

Kobe's jaw drops. "No way! With who?"

"Eric Cartman..." Saying his name just irritates the fuck out of me.

"Shannon's dad? Does she know?"

I shake my head. "No. Like me, she's a daddy's girl. I couldn't tell her."

"Wow, so what are you going to do?"

I shrug. "What can I do? If that baby is Cartman's, she's leaving my dad."

"So what if it's your dad's?"

"A part of me wants her to stay with my dad, but another part of me wants her to leave him regardless."

"Why?"

"Because my dad is such a nice guy and doesn't deserve to be cheated on."

"But you want them together, right?"

"I do, but not if my mom is going to continue to cheat on him."

"Why don't you tell your dad?" Kobe suggests.

"I don't want to see him hurt. I know he will be anyway, but I don't want to be the one to break the news."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Thanks. There's nothing anyone can do."

"I'm so sorry Jules." He pulls me into a hug and I burst into tears.

"My dad deserves so much better..." I wipe my eyes and pull away from him. "Wait a minute, you work in the lab at the hospital..."

"Yeah..." Kobe nods slowly.

I smile. "You CAN help me."

"How?"

"My mom and Cartman are planning to get a DNA test on the baby. Maybe you can switch the results so it looks like it's my dad's."

He shakes his head. "I don't perform DNA tests, I just take inventory of the lab supplies. There's no way I could get my hands on it."

"I'm sure you know someone that does the actual testing."

"Jules, this is a bad idea. If I were to make this happen for you, I could lose my job. You know my parents will kill me if I get fired. Especially my mom, she's a midwife there, it would look bad on her! I can't do it Jules, I'm so sorry." Kobe rants. Ugh, he's just like his father.

I laugh. "You're such a goody two shoes! But I understand, I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Thank you. Why do you want the results to look like it's your dad's anyway? Do you think it's fair for him to unknowingly raise a child that isn't his?"

I shake my head. "It's not." I think about it for a minute. "It would be nice if the results show that neither one of them is the father. My dad can be rid of my mom, and my mom and Cartman will suffer."

"I don't like you talking like this…"

"I can't help it. I'm so angry at them! I really hate Cartman for what he's doing to my dad! He's supposed to be his friend for God's sake!"

"In the end, they'll pay for what they've done. But in the meantime, you should stay out of it."

"It's not easy. This is my dad's life we're talking about! His future!"

"Your dad's not yours. Just be there for him when the truth comes out, don't do anything else."

I nod in agreement. "You're right. I'll stay out of it."

He sighs. "Thank goodness!" We laugh. I know I told him I would stay out of it, but I really want to have that DNA test changed. I have to be careful who I confide in though. I don't want the truth to come out the wrong way or for daddy to be humiliated more than he already will be. It's time for me to put my thinking cap on.

Cartman's POV

My alarm goes off and I struggle to get up as I do every morning. I look over and see Wendy lying next to me. I smile as she looks so peaceful sleeping and I really don't want to wake her up. She's stayed over here last night and it felt great to not go to bed or wake up alone. I'm sure her loser husband has an issue with it because he's been calling and texting her all night.

I take a shower and start getting dressed for work. "Good morning gorgeous!" I look over and see Wendy has finally woken up.

"Good morning." I walk over to her and kiss her. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Oh yes! This is the best sleep I've had in years!" She smiles and puts her arm around me. "Probably because I was next to you." She starts kissing me then removing my clothes. The next thing you know, we're having sex. Now this is how you start the morning before going to work! Once we're done, I text Kyle and let him know I'm going to be a little late for work. I notice Wendy looking at her phone shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Stan has text me like 20 times! I told him I was out with Bebe, why won't he just leave me the fuck alone?"

I laugh. "Well baby, he is your husband. He's probably worried about you that's all."

"I've been thinking about that. We're still going to do this DNA. However, even if this baby is his, I decided, that I'm still divorcing him."

I've been waiting 17 years to hear this. "Really?"

She nods. "I want to be with you, and you want to be with me. It's time I tell Stan about us and let him move on with his life."

"Finally!" I hug her. "So are you going to wait until the baby is born to tell him?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, I'll tell him after work today."

"Even better! Dude, you've just made this the best day of my life!" We start kissing again and go for another round. I'm finally going to have the love of my life to myself. No more sharing! She'll be mine forever the way it was suppose to be.

Kyle's POV

Stan text me while I was at work and asked me to meet him at the bar after work. He made it clear not to invite Cartman and Kenny. This doesn't sound good at all.

I arrived right after work, and I found Stan already at the bar. I hope he isn't drunk. "Hey dude." I greet him as I sit down beside him.

"Hey…" He slurs. Yep, he's drunk. I can smell the alcohol on him.

"So what's going on?"

"Dude…I think I'm losing my wife…"

Oh shit! I don't even know how to respond since I already know the deal. "Why do you say that?"

"Because everything I say or do pisses her off. She didn't even come home last night."

That explains why Cartman was late. "Where was she?"

"She took her daily walk with Bebe. She said afterwards they went back to her house to catch up and she fell asleep."

"Do you believe her?"

He shrugs. "I don't know what to do believe. What do I do Kyle? I love her and I don't want lose her."

"Dude, I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"Nothing?" He looks so hurt and disappointed. I feel bad for the dude.

"Have you thought about counseling?"

Stan shakes his head. "No, but I'm open to it. Anything that will help save my marriage, I'm willing to do."

"I'll ask one of the family lawyers for recommendations." Even though it will be a waste of time, I still want to help him in any way I can.

"Thanks dude…" He sounds so down. "I don't think she loves me anymore. I don't understand what I did wrong, but if she'll give me a chance, I can fix it."

"Dude, save it for your marriage counselor." I say jokingly trying to lightening the mood. It doesn't seem to be working as he looks like he's on the brink of tears. "Sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh."

"I'm not in a laughing mood. My marriage is falling apart and I don't know why. I thought her behavioral change was due to the pregnancy, but I feel like it's more than that."

It is. "Like I said, try counseling. Maybe things will get better." He nods and goes back to drinking. I know I should be of better help, but I know what's really going on. It's just not my place or my business to tell him. It's best that I stay out of it and just give him advice as needed. I will however, have a chat with Wendy and Cartman because this situation is beyond fucked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I can't make the story completely about the kids or else it really wouldn't be a South Park fic, would it? There will be some focus on a few of them in future chapters. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 6

Cartman's POV

As soon as I arrive at work, Kyle immediately calls me into his office. "What's this all about Jew?" I ask him as I walk in his office and close the door.

"You and Wendy need to stop this shit!" He orders. "You guys are killing Stan!"

"He knows?"

Kyle shakes his head. "He knows something is up with Wendy, but he's not sure what."

"So how are we killing him?"

"Like I said, he sees a change in Wendy and its hurting him. You guys need to stop. He's in a lot of pain dude."

I shake my head. "No way dude. Wendy is planning to tell him she wants a divorce."

Kyle's eyes widen. "Are you serious? What if the baby is his?"

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't want to be with him anymore."

"Dude...this is so fucked up."

"Maybe, but don't we have the right to be happy?"

"Why does it have to be at Stan's expense?"

I shrug. "It is what it is."

"So you don't care that he'll be hurt."

"Of course I do. But we're following our hearts. Is that really a bad thing?"

Kyle sighs. "I hope it's worth it..."

"It will be. She's the love of my life. I've waited a long time to make her mine." I reach in my pocket and pull out a ring box and hand it to Kyle.

"Dude..." He whispers as soon as he opens the box.

"As soon as her divorce is final, I plan to put that ring on her finger."

"Dude..."

"Can you say something else besides dude?"

"I really don't know what to say. Does Wendy know about this?"

I nod and smiles. "We've discussed getting married, but she doesn't know when I'm planning to pop the question."

"I don't condone this!"

"To be fair Kyle, I didn't ask if you do!"

Kyle face turns red with anger. "You and Wendy will reap what you sow! I hope you know that!"

"I'm sorry our relationship isn't perfect like yours." I say mockingly.

"My relationship isn't perfect! Nichole and I just didn't have to hurt anyone for us to be together."

"The only person that will get hurt is Stan."

"What about Julia? Did you ever stop to think how this will affect her?"

"She's Shannon's cousin and best friend, I'm sure she'll be accepting of our relationship. They'll be step sisters."

"What a great example you're setting for your daughter! I'm sure she'll be proud."

"She'll understand when she sees how happy Wendy makes me."

"I'm done. I'm not saying anything else. I hope you and Wendy have a "happy" life. You two are really fucked up for doing this to Stan!"

"You're no better than us. You know the truth and you haven't said a word to Stan, Mr. High and Mighty!"

"It's not my fucking place to say anything!" Suddenly he's overcome with anger. "Get out!"

"Fine." I leave his office and he slams the door behind me. That got us nowhere. Oh well, he doesn't have to be happy for us, nor do we need his approval. He's going to have to accept it just like Stan is.

Wendy's POV

I'm having lunch with Nichole and Bebe to tell them my plans for the future. "Poor Stan..." Nichole pokes out her bottom lip.

"I know this is going to hurt Stan and I do feel bad for him, but I have to follow my heart. My heart is with Cartman not Stan." I explain.

"You never should've married him!"

I look down. "I know..." I look back up at them. "Cartman wasn't ready to commit and Stan was. I figured I would go with the guy that loves me and was willing to do anything for me and that wanted to settle down."

"So you used him?"

I sigh. "It sounds so horrible saying it out loud. I've always loved Cartman. I knew then that marrying Stan was a mistake, but I was ready to settle down and start a family."

"But you never left Cartman alone."

"Yes I did!"

"You started messing around with him when you found out you were pregnant with Julia. You should've left Stan then."

"Cartman was dealing with Shelley at tea time, or something lost that. We were new parents and in terrible situations. All that is about to change. I'm going to tell Stan everything."

"That's good. It's better he hears the truth from you before someone else tells him." Bebe steps in.

"Well you two and your husbands are the only ones that know. You've done a good job keeping our secret."

"Julia knows too..."

I nearly spit out my drink. "What? How did she find out?"

"She never said, at least I don't think she did."

"You knew that she knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"I was drunk!"

My eyes widen. "Bebe, what did you tell her?"

"I confirmed that you were cheating on Stan with Cartman."

Oh my god, I could kill her. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

She shrugs. "Sorry, I was drunk."

"How much did you tell her?"

"I don't remember."

I roll my eyes. "That's explains the extra attitude I've been getting from her. I thought she was upset about getting arrested, but now I know there's more to it. I guess the first thing I better do when I see Stan is tell him."

"Yeah, you better hope and pray Julia hasn't told him." Nichole adds in.

"I think she almost did. She said a few weeks ago she had something to tell us, but she changed her mind."

"Now you know what you need to do. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Before I say anything to Stan, I'm going to talk to Julia first. I have to make her understand things…at least I hope I can make her understand.

Julia's POV

Dustin picked me up from school and brought some beer with him. We decided to drink in my room. I tell him about my mom's affair. "My parents cheat on each other all the time." He shrugs.

"That doesn't bother you?" I ask.

"Not really. They've always been so screwed up. It's really not a big deal."

"It is to me! My dad doesn't deserve this!"

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're still young and naïve. When you grow up, you'll see that cheating is normal in relationships."

I frown at that comment. I can't believe he sees me as young and naïve. "Cheating isn't normal! My dad doesn't cheat on my mom!"

"How do you know? Maybe he hasn't gotten caught yet…"

I shake my head. "Because my dad isn't that kind of person! He loves my mom and cherishes his marriage! He would NEVER cheat!"

Dustin laughs. "Calm down, it's not that serious. Don't be surprised if one day you-" I shut him up by kissing him. He pushes me away. "What are you doing?"

"That was a kiss." I smile.

"Dude, you're like 12! I could go to jail for that!"

I can feel myself blushing with embarrassment. "I'm 15! You think I'm old enough to drink with you, but not old enough to kiss? That doesn't make sense."

"I'm sorry I said that. I mean, you're a cute girl and all, and we're friends. Maybe in a few years when you turn 18 we can see what's up, but for now, let's just be friends."

I can feel my heart breaking in a million pieces, but I play it cool. "I respect that." I feel so stupid.

"Good." He picks up his beer. "I should get going, let me know if you need a ride tomorrow."

I give him a fake smile and nod. "I will, thanks." He leaves and I burst into tears. Moments later, there's a knock on my door. "Yes?" The door opens and I quickly wipe my eyes. I look and see it's mom. "What can I do for you Mother?"

"Mother?" She laughs and closes the door. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've been crying." She asks concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

"Sorry for caring." She sits down on my bed. She starts sniffing me. "Have you been drinking again?"

"No…" I lie.

"Don't lie to me! I can smell it on you."

"You're the last person who should accuse anyone of lying."

Mom sighs. "I know you know about Cartman and me…"

I wasn't prepared for this. "I can't believe you would do that to Daddy! What's wrong with you?"

"Cartman and I love each other. We've always loved each other."

"Why did you play daddy all these years? That's not fair to him!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to tell him everything, including that I want a divorce." Even though I already knew this, hearing her say it, has further pissed me off.

"So you're going to break his heart and destroy our family! What if this is his baby?"

"Wow, Bebe told you everything. It doesn't matter if this is his baby, I'm going to be with Cartman. I'm 99 percent sure this is Cartman's baby though."

"You're disgusting!"

"I just want to be happy that's all. Cartman is exciting and adventurous, the complete opposite of Stan."

I cover my ears. "I don't want to hear anymore. You're sick and I hate you!"

"Don't judge me, you may find yourself in a similar situation. Then you'll understand what I'm going through."

"I would never marry and start a family with a man I don't love. That's so cruel."

"Just be there for your dad, he's going to need you." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to go break the news to him." She leaves the room. I want to go be there for him, but I'll wait until the worst is over. That doesn't mean I'm not going to eavesdrop.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 7

Stan's POV

As soon as I get dinner started, Wendy joins me in the kitchen. I'm surprised she's home. "Stan, we need to talk." She tells me directly.

"I want to talk to you too. I have something for you." I grab a box and hand it to her.

She opens it and I see a hint of a smile on her face. "Oh Stan..."

I smile in return. "It's a locket. Julia's baby picture is on one side, the other side is for our son."

Wendy tears up a bit and closes the box. "I can't accept this." She hands the box back to me.

I'm completely taken aback. "Why not?"

"I want a divorce Stan."

My jaw drops. "I...I don't understand..."

"I want a divorce. I don't want to be your wife anymore."

"What did I do?"

"It's nothing you did honestly, it's just that-"

"We can go to counseling!" I interrupt her. "I know you've seemed unhappy with me for awhile, but I want to work on making things better. Don't give up on us yet!"

"Stan, I'm in love with someone else..."

I slowly sit down at the kitchen table. I feel like she just stabbed me in the heart with a knife. I close my eyes and hold my head back. "What have I done that was so terrible that pushed you into another man's arms?"

"It's nothing you did. It just happened."

"Do I know him?"

She nods. "It's Cartman..."

My eyes widen, I swear I misunderstood her. "Cartman? You cheated on me with my friend?"

"We love each other..."

"I love you too!"

"I know you do Stan, but I don't feel the same way. I love you as a person, but I'm not in love with you. You're a great person and a great father! You deserve a woman who loves you as much as you love her."

"I can't believe this..." I'm starting to feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"I'm really sorry Stan. I love Cartman and I want to be with him. I'm sorry."

I lose control and burst into tears. "What about our family? We have Julia and a son on the way!"

She shakes her head. "My son may not be yours..."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's a very strong possibility that the baby is Cartman's. We're having a DNA test done on Friday."

At least there's still hope this baby is mine. "So what if he's mine?"

"I'm still going to be with Cartman. You can visit him anytime you want."

"I can't believe this is happening. My whole life is falling apart..." I continue sobbing.

She puts her hand on my shoulder."I hate seeing you like this Stan, but I have to follow my heart."

"Why can't your heart lead you to me?"

"Because I feel excitement and adventure when I'm with Cartman. He keeps things new and fresh. With you it's simple and routine. I feel so...dead with you Stan."

The knife keeps going in deeper. "I never knew you felt that way..."

"I've felt that way for a long time Stan."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've made things right." I stand up and hug her tightly. "I can still make things right! Please Wendy, at least give me that much. Whatever you want me to do to be more exciting, I'll do it!"

She pushes me away. "That's not how it works. I don't have to tell Cartman how to be exciting, he just does it and it's always amazing. You don't have it in you. You're just so…dull. Dull and boring."

I sit back down in the chair and put my head on the table. "So there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No, I've thought long and hard about this. I want to spend the rest of my life with Cartman. I deserve to finally be happy. You don't make me happy."

I lift my head up and nod. "So does that mean you're planning to move in with him?"

She shakes her head. "We're going to sell our houses and buy a bigger one. We need room for all three kids plus any future kids we decide to have."

"So where does that leave me?"

Wendy shrugs. "Well since your name isn't on the deed and I'm planning to sell this place, you're going to have to move. Maybe if your credit is better now, you can buy this house from me if you're interested in staying here."

I shake my head. "Too many memories…"

"Well you can always get an apartment or move in with your parents for awhile. I can cosign to get you into a place. It's the least I can do."

I close my eyes as the tears are still falling. "No thanks, I'll figure it out."

"You may want to figure it out ASAP. I'm contacting a realtor tomorrow."

"That's fine Wendy…" I hear my voice crack. I'm still in shock and hurt by everything that's transpired. Wendy seems like she could care less.

"I'm going to go see Cartman. I figured you would want to be alone with your thoughts." She heads towards the door.

"You bitch!" Julia comes down stairs. I quickly wipe my eyes so my daughter doesn't have to see me like this. "You selfish slut! You broke daddy's heart and you're just going to leave? You really don't care about him at all, do you?"

"I do care, but I need to see Cartman."

"Cartman doesn't need you! Daddy does!"

"You be there for him." Wendy leaves.

Julia walks over to me. "Daddy, are you ok?"

"I will be…"

"I heard everything. It's ok to be hurt, you know? I know you are."

I nod slowly. "I know…" I stand up. "I guess I better start packing."

"Wherever you're going? I'm coming with you!"

I shake my head. "You need to stay with your mom."

"No way, she's a two faced whore! You shouldn't be by yourself."

"That's still your mom Juju, she needs you."

"I don't want to live with her and Cartman. Not after what they did to you. They're disgusting pigs and I hate them!"

"I'll be fine, you can visit me anytime." I try to force a smile, but I'm still in too much pain to give a real one. "Like I said I better go pack. Can you check on dinner for me?" I head upstairs, I can feel Julia watching me as I head upstairs.

Wendy's POV

"I still can't believe you did it!" Cartman tells me grinning from ear to ear. "How did he take it? Is he pissed?"

I shake my head. "He's hurt more than anything. He even cried. I feel so bad for hurting him, but I had to do what was right for me."

"So I don't have to worry about him coming after me, do I?" Cartman asks, almost nervously.

I laugh. "Really Cartman? It's Stan! He's hardly a threat!"

He shrugs. "You never know. This is the one thing that could make him snap."

"You don't have anything to worry about."

Cartman puts his arms around me. "So now what? What's the plan now that you've finally told Stan the truth?"

"Nothing's changed. We're still going to do the DNA test on Friday. I'm going to call a realtor and my lawyer tomorrow."

"I'll call a realtor too so I can get this house on the market. We need to find a place."

"We'll start that this weekend." I kiss him.

"I'm so happy things are finally going to work out for us!" He smiles.

"Me too. It feels good to finally get things out in the open! There's one more person we need to tell about us…" I remind him.

"Shannon?" He asks.

I nod. "If she hasn't already heard it from Julia…"

"I'll invite her for dinner tomorrow night to tell her."

"Good, let me know how that goes. I hope she handles it better than Julia."

"Same here." I'm actually hoping Shannon does take the news well, as it could help Julia come around to the idea as well. It would be nice to have my daughter's support in all this.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. I know Julia is disrespectful to Wendy, I'll try to tone that down a bit. Remember she is Wendy's child, lol. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 8

Julia's POV

I decide to pay Kobe a visit in the middle of the night. I text him as soon as I'm outside his house and tell him to meet me outside. Moments later, he comes out. "Jules, it's late. Are you ok?" He asks.

I hug him and cry. "My dad knows! He knows everything!"

"You told him?"

I shake my head. "My mom finally told him. She also told him she wants to divorce him."

"Oh man. How did your dad take it?"

"He's devastated!"

"So now what?"

"He took some clothes and went to my grandparent's house. I'm going to check on him after school tomorrow."

"What about your mom?"

"She's going to buy a house with Cartman. She's high off her ass if she thinks I'm moving in with them! I don't want to live with those cheaters!"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Even though he doesn't want me to, I'm going to live with my dad."

"Maybe you should give him some space." Kobe suggests.

I shake my head. "He's falling apart. He's going to need my support."

"Yeah, but how much support can you give him? You're only 15."

"Any kind of support I can. I want to make sure he's eating, getting plenty of rest, and not moping so much."

"Remember your dad is the adult."

I shrug. "Adults need help too."

"Kobe, Julia, what the hell are you doing at this hour?" We turn and see Kyle. Kobe looks like he's about to shit himself.

"Umm dad…I was just comforting Julia." Kobe explains to him.

Kyle glares at him for a moment as Kobe looks nervously back and forth between me and him. "Go in the house! I'll deal with you in a few."

He nods. "Yes sir." He looks at me. "Good night Julia."

"Good night. Sorry I got you in trouble." I know how strict his parents are so I can only imagine the trouble he'll be in.

"It's ok." He smiles and winks at me just before going in the house.

Kyle looks at me and folds his arms. "Julia, it's 2 in the morning. I'm assuming your parents don't know you're out?"

I shake my head. "My dad went to grandparent's and my mom is at Cartman's."

"So Stan knows about Wendy and Cartman?" He states nonchalantly.

"You knew?"

He nods. "I've known for years. I never told Stan because it wasn't my place."

I nod in agreement since I did the same thing. "I get it, I really do. I knew for a few weeks. I didn't want to be the one to break the news. I didn't want to see him hurt like he was today."

"I'll check up on him tomorrow. Do you want to stay in our guest room? I would hate for you to be home alone."

"I'm fine Mr. Broflovski."

"Well I'm at least going to drive you home. I don't want you getting picked up by the police again." I nod in agreement. There's really no point in arguing with him. He wasn't going to let me walk home alone at 2 AM. I would ask him to take me to my dad, but then I would have to explain to him and my grandparents why I'm out so late. I'll go see him after I get out of school.

Stan's POV

"Stanley honey, I fixed you a sandwich." Mom tells me as she brings a tray with a sandwich and chips in my old room. I've been in bed with a blanket over my head crying all day. I took a leave of absence from work for the rest of the week. I told my boss I need a mental health break. Mom sits down on the bed and rubs my back. "Honey, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry mom…"

"I know you're upset, but you have to pull yourself together. If not for your sake, then for the sake of your kids." Mom lectures.

"One of the kids might not even be mine…" I wail.

"Well you know Julia is yours, so pull yourself together for her. She needs you to be strong."

"How can I be strong for her when I'm feeling so weak and defeated?"

"This is going to be hard for her too. Her parents are divorcing. That's never easy for kids, even during the teen years."

"Please leave me alone mom…"

She sighs and stands up. "I'm going to let you sulk today, but tomorrow, you're going to get out of that bed! Do you understand me?"

"Whatever…" I mumble. I hear her walking out the door and it sounds like she's talking to someone. Moments later, the door closes and she sits back down on the bed. I roll my eyes. "Mom, please, I want to be alone."

"Daddy, it's me." Great, it's Julia. I'm happy she's here, but at the same time, I don't want her to see me in this state.

"Hey Juju."

"Did you go to work today?" She asks.

"I'm off the rest of the week. Maybe next week too…"

"Daddy, this isn't good. You can't let what mom and Cartman did mess up your life." I hear her sniffle.

"I just got a lecture from mom; I really don't want another one."

She pulls back the covers. "You're going to hear it anyway! Look at you, you're a mess! You still have on the same clothes you had on yesterday!"

"I'm still transitioning homes."

"You have clothes. Go take a shower, no, take a hot bubble bath! It's relaxing and might help you feel a little better about yourself."

"Not today Juju…"

"Yes today! I'm not going to let you lie in a funk! Mom has moved on, you need to as well!"

I can't believe she just said that. "You're on her side now?"

"No I'm not! I hate what she did to you, but this is no way for you to live! She doesn't deserve a great guy like you! You need to pull yourself together so you can see that!"

"But I love her so much…" I start crying again.

"I know you do Daddy, but do you really want to stay married to a woman who's only with you out of pity? A woman who cheats on you with another man? That's not a marriage."

"You have a point, but can't I just have one day to mope around? It hasn't even been 24 hours yet." I plea with her.

She nods. "That's fine. But please eat the sandwich grandma left you." She kisses my forehead. "I just want you to know that I love you very much and you're the best dad ever! No one can take that from you."

"I just wish I was as good of a husband as you think I am a father."

"You were." Julia smiles. "Mom is just too damn stupid and selfish to see that. She's going to regret her decision." She kisses me again. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Juju." Once she leaves, I get right back under the covers. Today's not my day, maybe tomorrow will be better.

Cartman's POV

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner dad." Shannon tells me. "I love this place!" I took Shannon to Friday's as this is one of her favorite restaurants.

"You're welcome. There's something I need to tell you and I wanted to make sure you heard the news from me first." I announce.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm selling the house, and I'm buying a bigger house with a woman I'm in love with."

Shannon's eyes light up. "You're in love? How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"The woman is Wendy…"

She raises her eyebrow. "Wendy? Isn't she married to Uncle Stan?"

I nod. "Yes, but she's divorcing him and we're going to be together."

"Wait, what? How did that happen? They're getting ready to have another baby."

"That baby is more than likely mine. You may be getting another little brother." I say another because Shelley and Scott have a son together.

"This is happening so fast."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to know that Wendy and I have been in love with each other for years. This didn't come out of nowhere." I explain. I then go into details about how long we've been seeing each other.

"Dad, if you're happy, then I'm happy for you!" She smiles.

"I was hoping you would say that! Once the divorce is final, I'm going to ask Wendy to marry me. She'll be your stepmother."

Shannon shrugs. "Well she was already my aunt so at least it's someone I'm familiar with." She thinks about it for a moment. "So that means Julia will be my stepsister?"

I nod. "More like a stepsister/cousin." I laugh.

"That's even better!"

"Yeah…" I don't want to kill the mood by telling her Julia isn't thrilled about this. "I'm just glad I have your blessing. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, I've been waiting forever to see you settle down. I've noticed that you look happier than you ever have so that's a good sign!"

"I'm definitely happier than I have been in awhile!" I grin. Shannon gets up and hugs me.

"This is awesome! Thanks for telling me this dad!"

"Anytime kiddo!" I'm really shocked by her reaction to the news. I expected her to be pissed like Julia. I'm so glad she's not. It definitely made breaking the news to her much easier knowing that I have her support 100%. Hopefully Wendy can get Julia on board with this so we can be one big happy family.


	9. Chapter 9

R&R, stick to the story please! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 9

Cartman's POV

Thanks to Nichole, Wendy and I were able to perform a DNA test on the baby. Normally we would have to wait weeks for the results, but thanks to Nichole, we're going to find out any minute now. Wendy is holding on tightly to my hand.

"I'm so nervous Cartman! What if this is Stan's baby?" Wendy asks me.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll still raise him like he's my own." I kiss her hand.

"You would?"

"Of course. Your kids are a part of you, so why wouldn't I?"

"Aw, you're so sweet." We start kissing.

Nichole comes back in her office. "Get a room!" She jokes.

We pull apart and laugh. "Sorry." Wendy tells her embarrassed we got caught acting like horny teens.

"No problem, so I have your test results."

"So who's the daddy?" I ask her.

Nichole smiles. "It's you! Congratulations!"

I turn to Wendy and smile. "See? I told you he was mine!" I hug her.

"I knew it too..." She doesn't appear to share my enthusiasm.

"Are you ok Wendy?" Nichole asks her. I look at her and notice she's teary eyed.

"I'm fine..." She quickly wipes her eyes as more tears fill them.

"Nichole, could you give us a minute?" I ask her.

"Take your time, I need to check on a patient anyway." She leaves.

I turn back to Wendy. "What's wrong? Everything's working out in our favor." I remind her.

She wipes her eyes. "Yes, it's working out for us, but what about Stan? He's going to be crushed when I tell him this baby isn't his."

"He's aware there's a possibility, right?"

"Yes."

"Then he may not be as crushed as you think."

"Still, I feel guilty. I don't know what this is going to do to him. I've already filed for divorced and now this."

"I understand. I really do, but remember this is what you wanted."

"I know..."

"The sooner you tell him, the better."

"It won't be easy."

"Sure it will, you already gave him the worst part."

"But there's Julia to consider."

"She'll come around." I smile.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Shannon can help with that. She's accepted everything."

Wendy looks shocked. "Really? How did you manage that?"

I shrug. "I didn't do anything special. I just told her the truth. She cares about my happiness."

"Well maybe Shannon will help Julia come around. But my daughter is so damn stubborn!"

I laugh. "I wonder where she gets that from..."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Of course you're not!"

Her smile turns back to a frown again. "I really feel bad for Stan…"

I run my fingers through her hair. "We'll get through it together. Just like we always do."

She smiles. "Thanks, I hope you're right." I know we'll get through this. I think all the tough times are behind us and it will be smooth sailing from now on.

Stan's POV

Julia and I are packing up the rest of my stuff. I figured I would take advantage of Wendy not being home to get it done. I really don't want to see her. It's only been a few days since Wendy broke the news and she hasn't wasted any time filing for divorce as I was served this morning, and she's already had the house put up for sale. I still haven't found a place of my own yet so I'm still staying with my parents. My mom is treating me like a child so that's motivated me to hurry up and find a place.

"Do you want to take any towels?" Julia asks me.

I shake my head. "Mom has towels. When I move, I'll get some new ones."

"That's true." We continue putting stuff in boxes when we hear the door open. Oh shit, it's Wendy. Damnit, I was hoping to avoid her.

"Stan…I wasn't expecting to see you here." Wendy tells me when she walks in. She looks at Julia. "Hi Juju!" Julia gives her the evil eye. "I'm actually glad you're both here, I have some news for you."

"This should be good…" Julia mumbles.

"I hope it's good news." I tell her.

"It won't be for you." Wendy warns me. "The baby is Cartman's…"

I close my eyes and lower my head. I'm really hurt, but I don't want her to see how hurt I am. I look back at her and smile. "Congratulations to you and Cartman…" I bite my lip trying to hold back the tears.

"You're handling the news very maturely…"

"Well I'm not!" Julia steps in. "You're really enjoying hurting daddy, aren't you? You could've sent him a text saying that!"

"I was planning to call him later to tell him."

"It's bad enough you've already filed for divorced and kicked him out of the house now this! When does it end?"

"Julia, this is between Stan and I! I don't have to inform you about anything that goes on between us!"

"I'm speaking up for him because he won't stand up to you on his own!"

"Juju, it's ok. I can handle it." I step in before things get uglier than they already are. "Go on to your room so your mom and I can talk."

"Fine." She glares at Wendy before heading to her room.

I continue packing up stuff leaving an awkward silence between us. "So what's all this you're taking?" She finally speaks up. "You really should only be taking your clothes."

"Just some DVDs, a TV, my iPod, some seasonings. Not much." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "That stuff stays here. We bought them together and since I make more money, it's only fair that I keep them!"

"Are you serious?" I can't believe she's being petty about this.

"Yes, I'm dead serious!"

"Why do you need to keep seasonings? You don't even cook!"

"Fine, you can take them and your iPod. The TV and DVDs stay here! I mean that!"

I don't want to make this an argument, this is really childish and petty. "Ok, have it your way Wendy." I grab my box and head towards the door.

"Wait!" I turn back around. "So Juju mentioned the divorce, does that mean you were already served?"

I nod. "Yes, I was served this morning."

"Are you planning to fight me on this? If you don't, it will be final in 3 months."

I shake my head. "I'm not going to fight you. You've made your decision and I have to respect that."

"Good, you're doing the right thing! This baby not being yours definitely knocks out any custody arrangements as far as he goes. With Julia, she's going to live with us."

"Are you sure that's what she wants?"

"She's 15 and doesn't call the shots, I do! She can visit you whenever she wants."

"Ok. I'll see you later." I tell her since I'm getting more and more upset as this conversation goes on. I turn away, and then I turn back to her. "I just don't get it Wendy."

"Get what?"

"Why? Why did you break my heart like this? Why did you let this marriage go on as long as it did?"

She shrugs. "I…I really don't have an answer for you."

"Why did you cheat on me with my friend…or should I say my supposed friend?" I start tearing up.

"We love each other."

"So he's getting all the love and romance from you, while I was getting the bad attitude and cold shoulder. I guess I was stupid and naïve to not suspect you were cheating." At this point, the tears are falling.

"You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Sorry my ass! You went and quickly filed for divorce, you're planning to sell this house leaving me homeless, you were proud to tell me the baby you're carrying isn't mine. How sorry are you really?"

She bursts into tears. "I really am sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

"You didn't think having an affair with my friend would hurt me? You two robbed me of a son, my marriage, my family, and my home! Did you think I would be happy about that?"

"Stan, if you want I'll pay for you to go to therapy. I know what I did was fucked up."

"I don't want anything from you. I-I don't even look at you the same anymore! You're not the woman I married!"

"Stan…" She touches my shoulder, but I pull away.

"Don't touch me!" I stop and try to collect my thoughts and stop my tears. "I really hope Cartman was worth all this trouble."

"He is. He's a great man and a wonderful lover. He's the best I've ever had. You could never measure up to his standard."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I knock a picture off the wall. "Now you're rubbing it in? Who does that?" I sit down on the bed and sob. "Was I really that bad of a husband that I drove you into another man's bed?"

"Do you see what you've done to our family?" Julia storms back into the room and gets in Wendy's face. I quickly wipe my eyes. "Look at him! Look at what you've done! You've broken him!"

"I told him I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, that's all you've got! What the hell are you crying about anyway? He didn't hurt you!"

"I-"

"Save it! I don't even care!" Julia cuts her off and sits down beside me and hugs me. "I'm here for you daddy."

"Thanks, I better go." I stand up.

"I'm coming with you!"

I shake my head. "You stay here." I kiss her cheek. "Work things out with your mom."

"But she's a-"

"Watch it, that's still your mom. Work it out." I kiss her again before grabbing my box and leaving. That will be my last time walking out of that door and it's bittersweet…

Julia's POV

"Fuck that bitch! I fucking hate that bitch!" I vent to Shannon and Kobe. "I hate what she did to my dad! I've never in my life seen my dad so hurt! She's broken him!"

"Try to look at the bright side." Kobe suggests.

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?" I scream.

"We'll live together!" Shannon adds in. "We hang out all the time now, so how cool will it be that we'll be under the same roof."

"How can you condone this? My mom and your dad broke my dad's heart!"

"I'm really sorry for your dad, I really am. But I've never seen my dad so happy."

"At the fucking expense of my dad! Your dad needs his ass WHOOPED!"

"Jules, calm down before you say something you'll regret." Kobe tells me.

"I'm speaking the truth! He's lucky my dad is a nice guy! If it was your dad Kobe, he would've gotten his ass kicked the day he found out about them!"

"Violence doesn't solve anything Julia." Shannon tells me. "Maybe that's why Uncle Stan hasn't gone after him."

"Don't you find it disturbing that we're cousins and aren't parents are fucking? We're going to share a brother! That's gross!"

"Well it's not common, but it is what it is." She shrugs.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with you? Your dad is a fat disgusting pig and I fucking hate him!"

"Julia, for the sake of our relationship, please don't bad mouth my dad. I mean he didn't act alone. Your mom is just as guilty."

"She's a disgusting pig too!"

"Ladies, just stop." Kobe steps in. "Why don't you sit down with your parents and get all your feelings out in the open? Arguing with each other isn't going to help anything."

"I'm open to that." Shannon looks at me. "How about you?"

"Nope! When I see Cartman, I may spit in his face, then punch him!"

Shannon stands up. "I'm done! We'll talk about this when you calm the hell down!" She storms off.

"Jules, remember that's her dad and she's your cousins. Do you really want this to sour your relationship?"

"I don't want any kind of relationship with anyone that condones this disgusting behavior! That includes my own cousin!"

"She's trying to be supportive of her dad. Why can't you see it that way?"

"I understand that, but how can anyone support this?"

"He's still her dad. Just like Wendy is your mom."

"Ugh, I can't wait until my dad gets a place so I can live with him. I'm not living with those people!"

"I'm really sorry to hear that Jules. I hope you change your mind."

"I won't! I refuse to disrespect my dad in that way!" Kobe sighs. He doesn't get it! He never will since he has the perfect parents that don't have a dysfunctional marriage. There's no way I will ever be ok with this. I'm not going to betray my dad by living under their roof. I'm 15 and they can't make me!


	10. Chapter 10

As usual, R&R and STICK TO THE STORY! K thanks! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 10

Kenny's POV

"We really have to stop doing this." I tell Butters as I look up at him. "This isn't fair to you or Bebe. I can see what an affair can do to a marriage."

Butters groans. "Can we talk about this later? You're turning me off right now."

"Look what happened to Stan and Wendy. Wendy left him for Cartman and she left him with nothing. That could happen to me."

"Well you came from nothing, so would it really change anything?"

"I have four kids. I don't want to lose their respect."

"You should've thought about that before you started mic checking me." He smirks and pushes my head down.

"Maybe we should stop this. I don't want to end up like Stan."

"You won't. The situation isn't the same."

"How isn't it?"

"For one thing, Wendy had no business marrying Stan in the first place. A blind man can see that she doesn't love him the way she loves Eric. She only married Stan because he was easy and did whatever she wanted. Eric is stubborn like her."

"True, but I'm cheating on my wife so I'm just as bad as Wendy."

"But you're so good at what you do. Now get down!" He pushes my head down again and this time I finish what I was doing.

There's a knock on the door. "Hey Butters, I was wondering...Dad?" Shit! I'm caught! Caught by my own son.

"You might as well get up Kenny!" Butters smirks.

"Dude!" I can't believe he put me on blast like that. I stand up and face Dustin who's clearly very angry.

"Son, I can explain..."

Before I can explain myself, Dustin knocks me down to the ground. "That's where you prefer to be, right?"

"Just let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear it!" He looks at Butters. "You can find yourself another janitor!"

Butters shrugs. "That's fine, your cleaning sucks anyway."

"Butters!" I look at him and he's still smirking.

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that dad? You too Butters!" He storms out of the office.

"Dustin!" I try to go after him, but Butters stops me.

"Let him go!"

"Dude, I have to talk to him. He's going to tell Bebe!"

Butters closes the door and grabs me pulling me closer to him. "Let him!" He starts kissing me. "It's time for Bebe to find out about us anyway." He kisses me again and starts running his hands down my back until he reaches my ass and squeezes it.

"I told you I'm not leaving my wife!"

"Really?" He smirks as he puts his hands down my pants and begins massaging my dick. He takes his other hand and starts rubbing my nipples. I moan in pleasure. "You're still not leaving her?"

"Butters stop, you know I told you I was never going to leave her."

He continues touching me in the right places. "Does she turn you on the way I do? Don't act like you're not turned on! I can tell by your moans."

"Dude, come on." The next thing I know, he starts taking off my shorts, but I stop him. "Not here."

"Why not?"

"What if Dustin comes back?"

"He won't." He pulls my shorts and boxers all the way down. "Now bend over! When we're done, you can take care of that bloody nose your son gave you." He laughs.

I roll my eyes and do as he says. He then pulls down his pants and inserts himself in me. Usually I enjoy getting fucked by Butters, but right now all I can think about is the fallout from Dustin catching us in here together.

Kyle's POV

I invited Stan over for dinner so I could check on him and just have a friendly chat with him. He didn't really eat much and was really quiet during dinner. After we ate, Nichole sent the kids to their rooms so we could talk to Stan in private.

"Do you want to talk about it Stan?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"It wasn't our place Stan." Nichole tells him. "Would you have believed us if we told you?"

He shrugs. "Maybe. It just would've been nice to have a heads up…" He starts sobbing.

Nichole and I look at each other and nod. "I'll let you guys talk."

"Thanks baby." I tell her as we kiss before she leaves. I look at Stan. "Dude, listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Like Nichole said, it wasn't our place."

Stan sniffles. "I'm not upset with you Kyle. I'm upset about the situation. Wendy is my wife and Cartman is my friend. I went out drinking with him. I complained about my marital problems in front of him. Why did you guys let me do that?"

"I'm sorry dude. I really am."

"She's carrying his baby. We've tried for years to conceive and when she finally got pregnant I thought it was a miracle. I was looking forward to having a son. Now that's been taken away from me." He wipes his eyes. "I'm left without a home too."

"I know dude. Maybe one day you'll meet someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. You may even get that son you want."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. There's someone out there for everyone."

"I thought that someone was Wendy. I love her so much, I still love her!"

"I know dude, but she doesn't feel the same way. You have to let it go and move on. I'm not trying to be cruel, that's what you need to hear."

"She's taken everything from me. I don't even have a home! I had to move in with my parents."

"Wow that sucks dude. Hey we still have rent out our basement, our last tenants moved out. Would you be interested in moving in? It's two bedrooms so when Julia is visiting you, she'll still have a room."

"How much is the rent? I don't have a lot of money."

"Can you afford $600 a month? It will include the utilities."

He nods. "I can afford that."

"Great, do you want to move in this weekend?"

"Sure, thanks Kyle!" He hugs me and cries into my shoulder. "I really owe you one dude!"

"No you don't, you're my best friend, I'll do anything for you. Nichole and I will help you get your life back on track, ok? We want you to be happy."

"Thank you." I let him continue to cry. It's hard seeing him like this, but I know in due time things will start looking up for him. Nichole and I will see to that.

Dustin's POV

I had some drinks with some friends after I quit my job. After what I saw, I had to drink. I knew my dad was cheating on my mom, I just never would've guessed it was with a man! As soon as I arrive home, I stagger in the living room and see Daniel watching TV. "Is mom home?"

"Yeah she's in her room." He informs me. "I think she's sleeping."

"Oh she's going to wake up when she hears what I have to say."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not at all!" I slur. I storm upstairs and into her room. "Mom, you're not going to believe this! Dad is fucking…" Mom sits up, and she's not alone. She's with… "Butters…?" My jaw drops. Not only is Butters fucking my dad, he's fucking my mom too!


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 11

Dustin's POV

I stand there in shock. I can't believe my mom is fucking Butters too! I want to leave, but I can't take my eyes off of them. "Dustin, do you mind? We're in the middle of something." Butters tells me as he's screwing my mom.

"Dude, you get around!"

"Dustin..." Mom moans. "Can you please come back later?"

"No, this can't wait! Dad is fucking this man too!"

"What?" She pushes Butters off of her. "You're sleeping with my husband too?"

Butters smiles and sits up. "I guess my work here is done." He puts his clothes on.

"How could you do this?"

"You and Kenny thought you were playing me, telling me you loved me, but would never leave each other. So I decided to play both of you." He blows a kiss at mom. "Later! I'll get some more action from Kenny tomorrow." He leaves.

"I can't believe this. Kenny is sleeping with him too?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way mom."

"I'm so disappointed…" She looks like she's in deep thought about this.

"I know you are. I can't believe dad cheated on you with another man."

"No not that, I don't care. I just wonder who Butters thought was better in bed between us..."

"Gross! Seriously mom? Dad is having sex with a man! Don't you care?"

She shrugs. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say."

"You caught us cheating, big deal. It's not like it's new news to any of us." I'm left speechless. Sounds like I need another fucking drink to take all of this in.

Julia's POV

I'm packing up my stuff to get prepared for this stupid move next weekend. I hear the doorbell ring. I answer it and see an obviously drunk Dustin at the door, he has a bottle of Gin in his hand. "Hi!" I'm actually kind of surprised to see him considering what happened the last time we were together.

"Hey, do you have time for a friend that's sorry?" Dustin asks me slurring his words.

I want to be angry, but he's so cute so I'll let it slide. "Come on in." I lead him inside.

He points at the boxes."What's up with the boxes? Are you guys moving?"

We sit down on the couch. "Unfortunately. My mom and Cartman bought a house. I have to move with them."

"Why don't you have a choice?"

"I wish I did. I don't want to live with them after what they're putting my dad through."

"Then go live with your dad."

"He won't let me. He wants me to work things out with my mom and Cartman."

"Damn, that's too bad." He takes a drink. "You're probably not going to want to hear this, but from what I've heard from my parents, your mom really loves Cartman. They said the way she interacts with him is so differently from the way she is with your dad. The relationship she had with your dad seemed more like a best friend/brother type. With Cartman, you can see the love between them."

"If that was the case then she should've never married my dad! Why marry him just to cheat on him the whole time?"

"I don't know. Hey, is it possible that you're really Cartman's daughter?"

"What? Hell no! I look just like my dad!"

He shrugs. "Well you said your mom was cheating on your dad the entire time, so it's always a possibility."

"That was one of the only times she wasn't messing around with him. Please don't try to pin that on me! Yuck!"

He laughs. "Sorry. Like I said, it was something that was on my mind."

"So what brings you by?" I ask changing the subject.

"My parents. My mom and dad are fucking the same man." He takes a huge gulp from his drink.

"Oh that's gross!"

"Tell me about it. They're fucking Butters. I walked in on my dad sucking Butters' dick, I got drunk and went to tell my mom and caught her in bed fucking him."

"Oh man, I couldn't imagine witnessing that. But I thought you said cheating was normal in relationships?" I remind him of his own words.

"I said that, but things changed when I saw my dad on his knees blowing another dude!"

"So it's ok if he were with a woman?"

"Yes…no…I don't know!" He shrugs and takes another drink. "My mom doesn't even give a shit! That's what really pisses me off!"

"Are you parents staying together?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's time for me to go, I can't live with all that dysfunction. If I could afford it, I would take my siblings with me."

I laugh. "So where are you going to move to?"

"I don't know. I guess I better find another job first since I quit that job at the gym."

I nod in agreement. "That would help."

"Thanks for listening to me Julia."

I smile. "Anytime, that's what friends are for."

"You're a really good friend." He starts rubbing my thigh and I begin blushing.

"Dustin…your hand is on my thigh."

"So?" He moves closer to me and starts nibbling my ear. "You don't like it?"

"Umm…"

"I thought you said you liked me?" He continues nibbling.

"I do, but you said I was too young."

"Age ain't nothing but a number baby!" He pulls me into a kiss. "Let's go to your room…" He whispers.

"M-my room…?" I wasn't expecting him to say that.

He nods. "Come on."

"I don't know Dustin…" I tell him nervously.

"It's ok, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"So why can't we stay down here?"

"Privacy. Your mom could come home any minute."

I sigh. "Let's just stay down here. I'll put on a movie." I turn on some random chick flick that happens to be on. Dustin puts his arm around me.

"Why are you acting so shy with me?"

"I'm not!" I'm probably still blushing like an idiot.

"Yes you are. I'll be honest with you, I was hoping we could take our friendship to the next level."

Now I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, sex!"

"Oh…" I can only imagine how red my face is by now.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" He smirks.

"Yes." I can feel my palms getting sweaty now.

"That's fine, I promise I'll be gentle." He kisses me and starts unzipping my pants. I stop him.

"I can't do this Dustin, I'm not ready."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "I don't think you want to do this either. You're clearly drunk and upset about your parents. You might regret it when you sober up."

Dustin decides to take off his shirt. "I don't live my life with regrets. Besides, you're really hot and I want you!" He pulls me into a kiss again and puts his hands down my pants.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" We quickly break away and see my mom glaring at us with her hands on her hips. "Someone better start talking!"

Dustin stands up and quickly puts his shirt back on. "I was just leaving. Nothing happened Ms. Wendy, I swear!"

"You better leave! Your parents will hear about this!"

"I'm sorry, I'll take full responsibility for this."

"You should! For God's sake, she's only 15! Now get out of here!" Mom points at the door.

"Again, I'm sorry." He rushes out the door as mom focuses her attention on me.

"We just kissed, that's all. Calm down!" I tell her.

"That's all? So if I didn't come in here, what would've happened?" Mom folds her arms and taps her foot.

"Nothing! God! You have some nerve after everything you've done!"

"I'm an adult and you're a child! Don't try to compare the situations!"

I told my eyes. "Whatever!" I try to walk away, but she grabs my arm tightly. "You're hurting me!"

"I've had enough of your mouth missy! Now that your dad is gone, things are going to change around here! You're going to start showing me some goddamn respect! You're going to show Cartman respect too!"

"I will never respect him! Why would I respect the man that helped break my daddy's heart?"

She rolls her eyes. "Get over it! We love each other! As for Dustin, he's no longer allowed over here!"

"But he's my friend!"

"He's 20, he should go find some friends his age!"

"Well since his parents are friends of yours and daddy's, it's only natural that we're friends."

"You seemed like more than friends when I walked in. If I see him here again, I will have him arrested. You decide what's more important to you."

"You are such a bi-" Before I can finish, she slaps me across the face. I touch my face and look at her in shock.

"Don't you EVER speak to me like that again! I told you things were going to change around here. Now go pack! NOW!" She screams and I head upstairs. I can't believe she hit me, she's never hit me before. She wouldn't have dare done this if daddy were here. I guess this is how it's going to be now. I have to figure out a way to convince my dad to let me live with him. I can only see things getting worse when we move in with Cartman.


	12. Chapter 12

As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Kenny's POV

Kyle and I helped Stan get settled into his new place. He didn't have anything but clothes so Kyle and I pitched in and got him a bed, dresser, and TV. Secretly, Cartman and Wendy got a bed for Julia and couch. We didn't tell Stan they helped because we know he wouldn't have accepted it.

"Thanks for helping me move guys." Stan tells us. We decided to take him out for drinks after the move. He's been so down and emotional lately that we wanted to try to get him out of the house and out of this funk.

"No problem dude." Kyle tells him. "I hope you enjoy your new space."

"I'll try my best. I miss my house though..." He starts tearing up. Oh no, this isn't what we wanted.

"Well now you're in a new place to make new memories!" I tell him as I put my arm around him.

"Yeah and you have Nichole and me to help you adapt to your new place!" Kyle adds in.

"It's going to be all right buddy!"

"I know..." Stan wipes his eyes. "I just hate how everything turned out. We were supposed to grow old together..."

"Dude things happen." Kyle tells him. "She's always loved Cartman."

"She loved me too at one point."

"Not like she loved Cartman." Stan starts crying. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"I don't get it, what does he have that I don't have?"

"I don't know dude. I wouldn't worry about it. Just move on with your life."

"It's not as easy as you think..."

"It's as easy as you make it. Dude, you've been sulking for weeks. It hasn't changed anything. You don't have your home anymore and Wendy has filed for divorce. Hold your head up high and you'll see that everything will be all right!"

I nod in agreement when I hear. "Hey dudes!" I turn around and see Cartman. I look at Stan who's looking at the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bebe said you guys were at the bar, so I thought I would join you." He pulls up a chair and sits down.

"I think we should get drinks another time."

"Why? We're all here now." I notice him look over at Stan. "How's it going Stan?" Stan obviously doesn't respond. "Hey dude, no hard feelings, right?" Still no response.

"Cartman! Leave him alone!" Kyle steps in.

"I'm not bothering him! I just want to make sure everything's still cool between us."

"Excuse me guys..." Stan gets up and leaves.

"What's his problem?" Cartman smirks.

"Don't act like you don't know already."

"We're adults, there's no reason we can't get past this and move on with our lives."

"Cartman, they were married for 17 years. He loves her, they have a daughter! Do you really expect him to get over it that quickly? Hell, he may never get over it." Kyle explains.

"So he would rather stay married to a woman who doesn't feel the same way about him? That's kind of pathetic if you ask me."

"You guys have taken everything from him. You've destroyed him!"

Cartman rolls his eyes and laughs. "The dramatics! You sound like Julia!"

"It's true dude. We're trying to encourage him to move on and get his life together. You coming here was a mistake."

"They'll be divorced in a few months, he has no choice but to move on. If he doesn't, that's his fucking problem! Wendy and I deserve to be happy!"

"Yeah, but you two destroyed Stan's life in the process." I add in.

"People get divorced all the time and they MOVE THE FUCK ON!"

"Ahem…" Kyle clears his throat and nods his head trying to point to something. We turn around and Stan is standing behind us and his face and eyes are red and puffy.

"You ok dude?" I ask him.

He nods slowly. He sits down and picks up his drink, but instead of drinking it, he throws the drink and the glass at Cartman and begins punching him. "DUDE!" Kyle screams. Kyle tries to get in between them as Stan continues swinging. Cartman starts fighting back and manages to gain the upper hand against Stan. I step in and pull Cartman away from Stan.

Cartman touches his cheek and sees blood all over his hand. "You're fucking insane!" Cartman tells Stan. "This is exactly why Wendy doesn't want you! Grow the fuck up dude!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Stan tries to attack him again, but Kyle stops him. Stan bursts into tears again. "You ruined my life! You were supposed to be my friend!"

"Dude, I'm sorry you got hurt, I really am. But attacking me won't change shit! You look stupid and now you have a black eye." He pushes me off of him. "I'll catch you guys another time!" He storms out.

Kyle sits Stan down and gives him a glass of water, but Stan smacks the glass away. "I don't want that shit!"

"You need to calm down! He's gone, it's over!" Kyle tells him.

"Maybe you should take him home." I suggest. "I'll take care of the tab."

"Are you sure Kenny?"

I nod. "Yeah, I got it."

"Thanks dude." He looks at Stan. "Let's go, now!" He scolds him like he's a small child. They leave and I take care of bill as promised. I'm still in shock by what just happened. I never imagined Stan had it in him to attack Cartman like that. I guess he had a lot of built up anger towards him and rightfully so. I just hope things don't get worse from here because unfortunately it will put Kyle and me in the middle and we don't want that.

Wendy's POV

"Here, put this on your face." I tell Cartman as I hand him an icepack. He came over and told me about the fight with Stan. I clean the blood off his face, but there are some cuts that remain and that side of his face is a little swollen that's why I gave him some ice. I'm so pissed at Stan for attacking Cartman like this.

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Cartman smiles.

"I still can't believe he did this! What a little shit!"

He shrugs. "It's not a big deal, I think he's more bruised than I am."

"That's not the point! He had no right to attack you! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Don't do that baby. You're pregnant and you need to remain calm."

"I don't like this Cartman. Stan needs to hear from me."

"Nope, just let it go. He's angry and hurt and took it out on my face."

"He shouldn't have taken it out on you. You aren't married him, I am. You have no obligation to him whatsoever!"

"As a friend, I kind of did. But whatever, I'm not mad."

"Well I am! How fucking childish of him! He couldn't use his words so he had to use his fists? That's a pussy ass move! He's a fucking pussy for that! We're pressing charges!"

Cartman laughs. "We don't need to do that, I hurt him more than he hurt me."

Julia comes downstairs and looks at me then Cartman. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your dad…"

Julia grins. "My dad finally kicked your ass? It's about time!"

"Julia!" I glare at her.

"It's ok Wendy." He looks at Julia. "I think the fight was pretty even."

"Whatever! I'll have to congratulate my dad the next time I see him!" Julia states proudly. She heads towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask her.

"I'm going to see Kobe."

"I believe you're grounded. Go back up to your room!"

"Why am I grounded?"

"Because I don't like your smart ass mouth!"

"Actually Julia, I'm glad you're here." Cartman steps in. "I wanted you and Shannon to be here for this too, but I can tell her about it later."

"Just spit it out already!" Julia snarls.

Cartman gets down on his knee and takes my hand. My eyes widen as I'm pretty sure I know what he's about to do. "I was going to wait until your divorce is final to do this, but I changed my mind." He pulls a ring box out of his pocket. "Wendy, you taught me the real meaning of love. When I am with you I lose myself. You're the only thing that exists in my world."

"What about your daughter?" Julia interrupts.

"SHH!" I tell her and turn back to Cartman as he continues.

"Everything I do is just to see a smile on your face. Having you by my side is what completes me, you complete me. I want to be with you forever and ever! We are meant to be together. You are the one I wanted to find, to tell that I need you all my life. You bring out the best in me. Give me chance to be the luckiest man alive! Will you marry me?"

Oh my God, he's so sweet and romantic, how can I say no to that? I nod and burst into tears. "YES! Yes Cartman, I will marry you!" He puts the ring on my finger. He stands up and pulls me into a kiss.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Julia asks. "Can she get divorced first?"

"Juju, watch your mouth and just be happy for me!" I tell her.

Cartman hugs Julia. "Welcome to the family, daughter!"

Julia pushes him off. "I'm not your daughter and I never will be! I have a dad! You guys are twisted! I'm leaving!" She storms out.

"Are you ready to deal with that full time?" I ask him.

He nods. "We'll get through it. It's going to be fine." He kisses me.

"Let's go to my room and celebrate our engagement!" I smile and lead him to my bedroom. I'm pretty sure you can imagine what happened next,

Julia's POV

"Engaged! They're fucking engaged Kobe! My mom isn't even divorced yet and she's planning to marry that fat slob!" I vent to Kobe in his bedroom.

"Well you knew it was coming eventually." He reminds me.

"I was hoping my mom would take time to mourn her dead marriage before she remarried."

Kobe shrugs. "Maybe they won't get married right away."

"Then why rush to propose to her?"

"I don't know. I guess congrats to them. Don't you want your mom to be happy?"

I fold my arms. "I wish people would stop asking me that! I want my mom and dad together!"

"But she wasn't happy with your dad. That wouldn't be fair to him, or your mom either if they stayed together because that's what you want."

I try to calm down a bit. "He had the nerve to hug me and call me his daughter. I'm not his fucking daughter!"

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Once you and Shannon make up, you can celebrate becoming stepsisters. You'll be related to your best friend."

I frown. "She's my cousin, we're already fucking related!" I remind him.

"I was just trying to get you to see the bright side of things."

"I'm so perturbed it's not even funny! I can't believe we're moving in with that asshole next week!"

He puts his arms around me. "Take a deep breath." I do that. "Now repeat after me, everything's going to be ok."

I shake my head. "I'm not saying that. Because it will NEVER be ok again."

"Yes he will. You'll see." He smiles.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I'm sure Cartman is still at my house, having sex with my mom. I really don't want to hear it."

Kobe seems a little hesitant. "Well you can hang out for a bit, but I doubt my parents will let you stay over. We can watch a movie, hopefully that way it will give your mom time to go to sleep."

"Thanks Kobe, you're a great friend."

"Anytime." He winks and puts on The Shining. We lie down next to each other on his bed and watch the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

R&R

Chapter 13

Kobe's POV

"Kobe? KOBE?" I sit up and see mom and dad standing at my door. They don't look happy at all. I look over and see Julia lying beside me sleeping. I tap her on the shoulder and she sits up as well.

"Mom, dad..."

They fold their arms. "What the hell is going on in here?" Mom asks.

"Nothing we were watching a movie and I guess we fell asleep." I explain.

Dad looks at Julia. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"My mom does." She tells him. "I told her where I was going before I left."

"She's definitely going to hear about this! So is your dad!"

"I'm going to take her to Stan now!" Mom tells dad. "Let's go Julia!"

"Bye Jules." I tell her.

"See you!" She replies as she leaves behind mom.

Dad sits down on the bed. "What's going on Kobe?"

"Dad, nothing happened. We were just watching a movie!"

"Your mother and I came in here and saw you two lying side by side sleeping. You were practically cuddling."

"We fell asleep, we didn't mean to."

"You know this is the second time I've caught you two in a compromising position late at night, right?"

"It wasn't compromising. It was innocent." I don't get why he has to give me such shit about this.

Dad sighs. "Kobe, I think you should stay away from Julia for awhile."

I'm taken aback by his words. "Why?"

"She's got a lot going on right now. I don't want her issues to interfere with your life."

"She's my best friend dad! I can't just stay away from her."

"I also know you would like for her to be more than a friend..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're in way over your head with her!"

"How can you say that? That's your best friend's daughter."

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're a really good kid. I don't want to see you go down the wrong path with the wrong girl."

"I can't believe you're saying this! Dad, I love her!" I admit to him.

He shakes his head. "You're 15, what do you know about love?"

"I know that I love Julia."

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

I look away. "Well she doesn't exactly know how I feel." I've felt this way about Julia for a long time, but I really don't know how to tell her. I want to though.

"I wouldn't say anything. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"That girl is emotionally unstable right now. You need your space away from her. I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore. I've spoken!"

I sigh. "Yes dad…"

"This really is for your own good. Now go to bed."

"Yes sir." He leaves my room. I can't believe I'm not allowed to see Julia anymore. That's my best friend and I love her. It's going to be hard, but I don't want to disobey my dad. I guess I'll break the news to her the next time I see her.

Kenny's POV

I just got through with a client and I'm in my office to grab a change of clothes before hitting the showers. Butters stops me before I leave the office. "What do you want?"

"Are you still pissed at me about Bebe?"

"Hell yeah dude. My wife should be off limits to you!"

"Why? She's fucking other dudes." Butters smiles smugly.

"Yes, but I don't want her fucking the same dude as me!"

"I'm sorry!" Butters says mockingly, then runs his fingers through my hair. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Butters…" I know what's about to happen next.

"Shh…" He grabs me and kisses me then squeezes my ass.

"You two just don't quit, do you?" We turn and see Dustin. "I came to pick up my first and last paycheck."

"I'll go get it." Butters tells him and leaves.

"Dustin, before you say anything…" I begin.

Dustin puts his hand up. "I don't care. You and mom do whatever the hell you want! Catch a disease or two! Whatever! Just know that you have young kids that are watching you two."

"I know this. I'm going to end things with Butters…soon."

"What's stopping you from doing it now?"

"It's complicated."

Dustin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Again, I really don't care."

"Here you go!" Butters hands Dustin his check when he comes back.

"We'll talk later Dustin." I tell him. He leaves without even responding. Butters closes the door and pulls down his pants.

"Now where were we…?" Once again we have sex, and now knowing about him and Bebe, it's not as interesting to me anymore. I feel so cheap and dirty. I have to break things off with him ASAP. I just hope I don't get my ass kicked in returned.

Stan's POV

"So you're not mad about last night?" Julia asks me as we finish eating a late breakfast.

I shake my head. "You said nothing happened and I believe you. Kobe's a good kid so I know he wouldn't take advantage of you."

"Of course not. He's a sweetie." She looks at me.

I nod in agreement. I look at the time. "Your mom should be here soon."

"Great." Julia shrugs. "So how are you holding up? I see you have quite a shiner there."

"I'm fine. I had a fight with Cartman yesterday. I wish I didn't stoop so slow and fight him, but he had it coming."

"I don't think anyone would blame you for that."

"Kyle and Kenny gave me hell for it. Well more so Kyle. He told me what I did was childish. It probably was, I hit him with a glass. But it felt soooo good!"

"I bet it did." Her smile quickly fades. "I do have some bad news I better tell you before mom gets here."

"What's that?"

"She's engaged to Cartman..."

I swear it feels like my heart just stopped beating. "They're engaged?"

She nods. "They got engaged last night. That's why I got so pissed and left! I didn't want to be around them. He proposed right in front of me! He's knows I'm not happy about this shit!"

"I don't blame you for that, but you still need to show them some respect." I tell remind.

There's a knock on the door. "I guess that's her now…"

I open the door and of course Wendy didn't come alone, she brought Cartman with her. "Where's Julia?" Wendy asks and shoves me out of the way and walks in.

"Why is he here?" Julia asks pointing at Cartman.

"Quiet! I'll ask the questions here! What the hell were you doing in bed with Kobe? First I catch you about to have sex with Dustin, now this?"

"Wait, what?" I ask obviously confused by what I just heard.

"I came home and found your little slut of a daughter on the couch with Dustin. He didn't have a shirt on, so I'm pretty sure you could imagine what would happen if I didn't come home when I did."

"Don't call her a slut…" I look at Julia. "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"It wasn't that serious because nothing happened. I wasn't trying to keep it from you." She explains.

I look back and Wendy. "I think you're being too hard on her."

"Maybe you're not being hard enough!" Cartman steps in.

"This is none of your business!"

"It is his business!" Wendy defends him. "He's going to be Julia's stepfather and she'll be living with us full time so that makes this or anything else that has to do with her his business!"

"I don't want to argue about this. I just want you to go easy on her and don't call her names anymore. That was just mean."

"You want to talk about mean? Look at what you did to Cartman's face!" She points at a bandage on his cheek. "I hope you know we're pressing charges."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! You hit him with a glass, that's assault!"

I try to calm her down. "Come on guys, don't do this. Haven't you put me through enough?"

"Oh trust me, we're just getting started with you!" She grabs Julia's arm and yanks her. "Let's go! We're going to have a long talk with you when we get home young lady!" She storms out. Cartman looks at me and smirks just before walking out. I can't believe their engaged! If I wasn't worried before, I'm worried now. I can only imagine things going downhill from here. I don't think they're going to stop until they take everything from me.


	14. Chapter 14

You know the drill. Cartmanbrah, it's best to ignore the troll. :-) Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Julia's POV

Shannon and I just had our court date and have been sentenced. We have to do community service. She has to do it for two weekends, I have to do it for a whole month. I guess I shouldn't complain, it could've been much worse.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Dad asks me as he hugs me.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad I don't have to go to juvenile hall or anything." I tell him.

"I knew they wouldn't go that far. It was a first offense."

"It better be your last too!" Mom walks over to us.

"Ugh, it will be!" Geez, way to feel confident about me.

"Good, because Cartman and I aren't going to put up with this crap!"

Just then I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn around and see Shannon. "Can we talk?"

I nod and we excuse ourselves away from our parents. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to make peace. I miss you cuz!"

"I miss you too!" She hugs me. I really did miss her. She's more than my cousin, she's my best friend in the world. I hated not speaking to her. I pull away and look at her. "But you have to accept that I'm not on board with this relationship between my mom and Cartman."

"I know you're not. But it shouldn't ruin our relationship."

"You know they're engaged, right?"

Shannon nods. "I know. My dad told me he was going to propose, he originally said he was going to wait until your mom was divorced."

"He should've stuck to that. It's completely disrespectful!"

"They're so happy though. Look at them!" She points at them and I see the two of them holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. "I've never seen my dad look like that." Shannon smiles.

As much as I hate to admit it, they do look happy. I've never seen my mom act that way with my dad. "Well while they're happy and lovey dovey, look at my dad!" I point to him and he looks like a tortured soul watching the two of them together.

"I know. I'm sorry Uncle Stan is so miserable. I hope he finds someone new some day."

"I do too. I just wish my mom and Cartman would stop throwing their happiness in his face. It's so cruel!"

"I'll talk to my dad about it."

"Thank you." I look around. "Have you seen Kobe? I thought he would be here."

She shakes her head. "I haven't seen him. I see Dustin isn't here either."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm more shocked about Kobe."

"Maybe he left." Shannon shrugs. "Why don't you call him?"

"I'll send him a text." I do just that. Surprisingly, moments later, he hasn't responded. He's usually a fast responder.

Mom and Cartman walk over to us. "Come on girls, Wendy and I are taking you to lunch." Cartman informs us.

"Awesome, where are we going?" Shannon asks.

"Anywhere you want to go." Mom tells her.

"I'm not going!" I tell them.

Mom looks at me. "Yes the hell you are! We're going to have lunch together as a family. It's not up for negotiation!"

I see dad waking by. "Daddy, come here!" He looks up and slowly makes his way over to us.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"We're going to lunch, so you want to come?"

"NO!" Mom and Cartman tell in unison.

"Why not? Mom, you said we're going to have lunch as a family. Daddy's family so it's only fair that he's included."

Dad looks at mom and Cartman nervously before focusing his attention back on me. "Maybe you should go without me. I'm supposed to hang out with Kyle anyway."

"But daddy-"

"Juju, Stan wasn't invited!" Mom tells me.

"I invited him!"

"Juju, things are already awkward between us." Cartman adds in. "Do you really want to make things worse?"

"I don't care about making things worse for you and don't call me Juju!"

"Julia Anne Marsh! I told you, you're going to show Cartman respect!"

"He has no right calling me Juju!"

"You have no right to be disrespectful! Now apologize!"

"What?"

Mom grabs my arm tightly and glares at me. "You heard what the hell I said!"

"We'll get lunch another time." Dad tells me.

"Bye Stan." Cartman smirks at him. Dad looks at him before shaking his head and leaving.

Kobe's POV

I'm typing up an essay for English when there's a knock on my door. "Come in." Mom walks in. "Hi mom."

"Hi hon. Julia is at the door for you."

My eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes." Mom gives me a stern look. "I'm guessing you didn't tell her yet."

I look away. "No ma'am, not yet."

"Well now is the time to tell her. Come on."

"Yes ma'am." I walk downstairs and mom follows. When I get downstairs, I see dad and Julia standing by the door. "Hey Julia."

"Hey, I haven't heard from...you called me Julia. You always call me Jules!"

"Yeah I guess I do..." I look and see mom and dad watching us. "Can we please have a minute?" I plea with them.

"Absolutely not!" Mom tells me. "You have two minutes."

Julia looks at mom and dad and then at me. "Kobe, what's going on?"

I sigh. "Julia...I have to stay away from you for awhile."

"Indefinitely..." Dad adds in.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" She asks confused.

"Kyle and I think you're a bad influence on Kobe." Mom tells her bluntly. "You're not the kind of person we want our son to associate with."

"I'm a bad influence?"

"You got caught drinking, you disrespect your parents and soon to be stepfather, plus I'm sure what your parents are going through will have a negative impact on your behavior." Dad explains. "Kobe is a smart young man and he's a good kid. I don't want you tainting his good image."

"Wow…" She looks at me. "No wonder you haven't been responding to my texts and avoiding me at school!"

"I'm so sorry Julia…"

"I just can't believe this…"

"You better believe it!" Mom states. "Stay far away from Kobe."

"If you don't, we'll be forced to file a restraining order." Dad adds in.

"Fine. Nice knowing you Kobe…" Julia leaves.

Dad looks at me. "This really is for your own good Kobe."

"She's my best friend dad…"

"Your father and I have made our decision! You better not disobey us young man!"

I nod. "Yes ma'am. I'm going to go finish my essay." I announce.

"That's a great idea. Keep getting those straight A's so you can get into Yale one day like your dad." Mom smiles.

I smile and nod back. "That's right, I'll live the perfect life that you two want me to live." I head back upstairs. I'm really worried what's going to happen next now that my parents have forbid me from seeing Julia. I have the feeling things may get worse for Julia before they get better.

Julia's POV

I pound on my dad's door. Pound and kick the door. Dad finally answers and he looks half dead. "Juju, why are you knocking like you're the police?"

"I need to talk to you…" I sniffle.

"Come on in." I walk in and he closes the door. "What's the matter? You look upset about something."

"I am! Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski said I have to stay away from Kobe."

Dad's eyes widen. "They said that?"

"YES! They think I'm a bad influence on Kobe."

"That doesn't sound like Kyle or Nichole."

"I heard it from their mouths directly! Mr. Broflovski said if I don't stay away, he'll file a restraining order."

"I'm so sorry baby." He hugs me. "I'll talk to Kyle."

I wipe my eyes. "You will?"

"Of course." He nods. "I don't think that's fair of them so I'll try to set things straight."

"Thanks daddy! You're the best!" I give him a kiss.

"You're welcome. Let me give you a ride home."

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I really don't feel like being in that house." I'm still not use to living in our new house or with Cartman.

"I'll talk to your mom and make sure she and Cartman are ok with it."

"Why do you need their permission? I'm your daughter! I should be able to stay here whenever!"

He sighs. "It's not worth the fight…"

"I'm not worth it?"

Daddy nods. "You are, but you know how your mom and Cartman are. I'm just trying to keep things as peaceful as possible."

"But I'm your daughter! I want to spend time with you!"

"I know, but if I piss them off, they could make it so that I can't see you." I can tell he really fears that will happen to him. They've already taken so much from him as it is.

"I'm 15, they really can't put a stop to that."

"Do you really want to push them to that point? Because I don't…"

"I guess not." I sigh. "Go ahead and call mom and Cartman." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks for understanding." He kisses my forehead. Jesus, can this day get any worse? I'm really wondering how my dad will be able to convince Kyle to let Kobe and I hang out again when he can't even stand up to my mom and Cartman. Either way, I hope things work out because I hate to lose one of my closest friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Stan's POV

I decided to talk to Kyle about Julia and Kobe. Julia is really hurt by this so I want to try to make things right. I asked Kyle to come over so we can talk. I would go to him, but I wanted to talk to him alone. "Thanks for coming over." I tell him as he walks in.

"No problem. I think I know what this is about." Kyle tells me. "It's about Kobe and Julia, right?"

I nod. "Julia is really upset about this."

"I had to do what was right for my son."

"Julia's your goddaughter."

"I get that Stan, but she's a bad seed."

"How?"

Kyle glares at me. "Did you forget that she just went to court because she was arrested for public intoxication? Under age at that!"

"I didn't forget, but-"

"Plus she's very disrespectful to her elders! Most of that I blame on you!"

I'm completely taken aback. "On me?"

"Yeah dude. Wendy is the disciplinarian while you let Julia get away with murder. I understand Wendy's frustration with you. Another reason why Julia is better off living with them than you. Cartman's is a disciplinarian too. Why do you think Shannon is so well behaved despite the way her parents are?"

I can't believe Kyle just said that to me. He knows how I feel about Cartman trying to raise Julia. "You really think Cartman is a better fit to raise my daughter than I am?"

"When it comes to discipline, yes."

"I can't believe this..."

"There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind about letting Kobe hang out with Julia. Maybe when and if I start seething some changed in her behavior I'll allow it again, but for now, they need to step back."

"I really hate that it had to come to this..."

"Kobe is a good kid! He's a straight A student and he's already taking college classes. I want him to focus on his grades instead of Julia's latest dream! Let's face it Stan, that girl of yours is nothing but drama! Look at how dragged your niece down with her. I refuse to let that happen to my son!"

"She's a good kid Kyle. Please give her a chance." I try to plea with him.

"If Kobe didn't have s crush on her, I might feel differently."

I blink a few times. "Kobe has s crush on Julia?"

He nods. "I've known for quite some time. When I confronted him about it, he told me he loves her. He doesn't know the first thing about love."

"Maybe he does. You don't give him enough credit. I knew I loved Wendy when I was 15."

He laughs. "Yeah and look at how that turned out for you!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"I don't want him to turn out like you! I can see it now! Julia will hurt Kobe the same way Wendy hurt you! You're a fucking mess now because of it! Nichole and I won't stand for that, that's why we put a stop to their friendship!"

"Julia and Kobe have been friends since they were babies. She looks at him like a brother. She would never hurt him!"

"Do you hear yourself? She looks at him like a brother! Kobe doesn't see her as a sister, he would like for her to be his girlfriend! It's a disaster waiting to happen!"

"I can't believe this is happening..."

"You better believe it dude! You need to accept it just like you need to accept that Julia is a little Wendy!"

"She's nothing like Wendy!"

"She's exactly like Wendy! You're in denial when it comes to her it's ridiculous! This is exactly why I say her behavior is your fault! I hope you see it before it's too late!"

I can feel my face turning red with anger. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess I'll have to explain things to Julia."

"Let her know we meant what we said about filing a restraining order of she comes to our house." Kyle adds in.

"I'll let her…" I tell him defeated.

"Good." He turns to leave, but then turns back to me. "Hey?" I look up at him. "I hope this doesn't sour our friendship."

"It won't."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "I'm sure."

"Good. I'll talk to you later." He leaves. I slump down on the couch. I feel like I've failed Julia. She asked me to talk to Kyle and if anything, I've made things worse for her. I can't believe Kyle blames me for Julia's behavior. She made one mistake and now he's holding that against her! That's not fair at all. Maybe I'll let Kyle cool down a bit and try talking to him again. I don't know, I'll just play it by ear.

Kenny's POV

Bebe decided to invite Butters over for dinner. She sent the younger kids to her parent's house so we can have privacy. We have no clue where Dustin is as we haven't seen or heard from him in week or so. Dinner has been awkward and silent.

"So Bebe, how's work?" Butters asks deciding the break the silence.

She shrugs. "Work is great. All I do is sterilize medical instruments all day. Fun stuff!" She says sarcastically.

"Does it feel good to make nice, _honest_ living?" He looks at me and smirks.

"Yeah it does…" Bebe looks back and forth between the two of us. "Are you trying to imply something? Because the last time I checked, Kenny worked at the gym with you."

"I'm not implying anything." Butters goes back to eating. I let out a sigh of relief and start picking at my food.

"You're awfully quiet Kenny." Bebe says to me. "I figured you and Butters would have a lot to say, especially to each other."

"I'm always quiet babe…" Butters talks massaging my balls under the table.

"Not this quiet…"

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm just feeling…so good…" I moan, but quickly snap out of it. "I mean, I'm just feeling like being quiet."

Bebe eyeballs me suspiciously as I start sweating. "Well look, obviously we're here because we have a triangle going on that needs to stop." She looks at Butters. "Butters, Kenny is my husband and I want you to back the fuck off!"

"I can back off of him, but can he back off from me?" Butters asks as he continues his massage.

"Kenny?" Bebe looks at me. I'm too turned on at the moment to pay attention to her. "KENNY?!"

I quickly snap out of it. "Yes babe?"

"Can you stay away from Butters?"

"Ooooh yes!" I moan.

"You guys are sick!" The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" She gets up annoyed. I'm actually glad she got up when she did because I just came and I need a reason to get up from the table. As soon as I stand up, Butters pulls me back down.

"You can't stay away from me." He lowers his eyes. "You know why too…"

"Yes, I know. Bebe can't know that though."

"She wouldn't care if she knew how much extra money you were bringing home."

"Again, that's between-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I'm interrupted by the sound of Bebe's screams and cries. Butters and I rush to the door. We see Officer Yates at the door.

"Bebe, what's the matter?" I ask her. I look at Officer Yates. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

He nods. "Your son Dustin was rushed to the hospital. He was found unconscious in an abandoned alley."

My eyes widen and I look at Butters then back at Officer Yates. "He's alive though, right?"

"I don't know any more than what I just told you. You two have a good day." He leaves.

I nod and hug Bebe. "We'll go to hospital right now. Go get your purse." Bebe nods and heads upstairs. I look at Butters. "This better not be your doing."

He massages my cheek. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"I mean it Butters! If you're responsible for this, I'll make you pay!"

"Oooh! Scary!" Butters laugh. Bebe returns with her purse.

"Let's go! I have to get to my baby!" She tells me. "Butters, you can let yourself out!" She pulls my arm and we head out. On the way, we're praying for the best.

Cartman's POV

"So this will be your room when you're here. Across the hall is Julia's room." I tell Shannon as I give her a tour of the house. We've been here for a few weeks now, but this is the first weekend I've had Shannon since the move so it's her first time seeing the house. "The blue room will be the baby's room." I tell her pointing to the obvious nursery.

"This is a really nice house dad!" Shannon smiles. "I really love it!"

"I'm glad you do. You know you're welcome here anytime, not just court appointed times."

"I know, nothing's changed!" She hugs me. "So how's Julia been?"

I sigh. "Well she definitely has her moments…but Wendy quickly puts her in her place! I think she's slowly coming around."

Shannon laughs. "So where is she now?"

"She said she was going to visit some friends. She'll be home later."

"Good. We can have late night pillow chat like we use to when we had sleepovers."

"That's the right attitude!" Just then Wendy comes out of the room slowly and holding her stomach. "Honey, you're awake! Are you ok?"

She shakes her head. "I'm in labor…" She whispers.

"Oh my God! The baby's coming?" Shannon squeals. Wendy nods.

"Are you sure you're in labor? It's a month early." I ask her.

"Yes dear!" She starts breathing really hard. "My water broke…" Holy shit! We're getting ready to have a baby! I grab her hospital bag as Shannon gets her to the car. I'm feeling a little panicked. This is the first time I've been there for the birth. When Shannon was born, Shelley, didn't tell me until after she arrived. This is my first experience and I'm feeling really, really nervous!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for those that take the time to leave a real review. If it's not about the story, it will get deleted. That has nothing to do with freedom of speech. There's a forum here for you talk about whatever the fuck you want! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 16

Shannon's POV

I'm in the waiting area of the hospital on the arrival of my new baby brother. We've been here for hours and dad still hasn't come out yet so I'm assuming little man is still cooking. I text Julia letting her know where we are and what's going on.

 _I'm at the hospital too._ Julia responds about 20 minutes later.

 _Really? Why? Are you ok?_

 _I'm here with Dustin...don't tell my mom._

 _I won't._

 _I'll try to get on that side soon, but the baby isn't my priority right now._

Is she serious? _Ok, well I hope to see you soon._ I text her back.

About another 3 hours passes and dad finally comes out to the waiting room. "He's here!" He announces proudly.

"When can I see him?" I ask.

"In a little bit. Wendy is in recovery right now. She had to have an emergency c-section."

"Really? Why?"

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck."

I put my hand to my mouth. "Oh my!"

"Don't worry, he's fine now. A healthy baby boy. 9 pounds, 13 ounces, 22 inches long."

"Wow, he's a big boy!"

"He takes after his daddy!"

I laugh. "So what's his name?"

"Eric Theodore Cartman Jr."

I look at him in shock. "I thought you didn't want any juniors?"

"It was Wendy's idea. She said once she looked at him, all she could see was my face so Eric Jr. was a perfect fit." He smiles.

"That's cool. I can't wait to meet him!"

"I'm going to go back and check on Wendy and Eric. I'll come get you when you can come see them!"

"Thanks dad!" He gives me a kiss before rushing off. I text Julia again.

 _He's here. Eric Theodore Cartman Jr. 9lbs, 13 oz, 22 inches._

 _I don't care, I'm still with Dustin._ She responds.

 _I'm sure they'll want you to come see the baby._

 _Later!_

I guess I shouldn't be too shocked by her attitude. She was never thrilled about the idea of our parents having a baby. I hope she changes her mind and comes to see him.

Kenny's POV

Bebe and I get to Dustin's room and we're shocked to see Julia there. The last time I checked, Wendy said she didn't want Julia hanging out with Dustin.

"What are you doing here?" Bebe asks her.

"I came to see Dustin…" Julia tells her.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I ask.

She nods. "We were drinking and smoking. He told me he wasn't feeling well and started sweating, then he took another drink and passed out."

"Where were you guys?" Bebe asks.

"We were hanging out in an abandoned alley way. I called the police when he passed out."

"Does your mom know you're here?"

She shakes her head. "No, she just had the baby."

Bebe's eyes light up. "She did?" She goes back to her serious face. "I'll visit her later, in the meantime, you better get out of here. I won't tell your mom because I don't want her to try to press charges against Dustin!"

Julia nods. "I'm gone. Can you please keep me posted?"

"We will." I tell her just before she leaves.

Bebe sits down next to Dustin and starts rubbing his hair. She bursts into tears. "Oh my poor baby! I don't want to lose you!" She sobs.

"Bebe, calm down! We don't even know what's wrong yet." She can be so dramatic.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm. Our baby is lying here in a hospital bed!"

"One of us has to be the calm one!"

"Oh so you're the calm one while I'm the one that worries! Why are you even here? Go back to Butters! Isn't that we're you would rather be anyway?" She screams.

"Ahem!" We turn and see Dr. Doctor. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Doctor! What's wrong with my baby?" Bebe questions.

"According to his charts he had high levels of alcohol and cocaine in his system."

"Cocaine?" I ask. "I know he smokes weed, but I don't think he messes with cocaine."

The doctor looks at the chart then at me and shakes his head. "The level of THC in his system was low."

"So the alcohol and cocaine caused him to pass out? I don't understand…" Bebe tells him.

"He had a heart attack, that's why he passed out."

"A heart attack? He's only 20!"

"It was a drug induced heart attack. He's lucky we got him to the hospital when we did or else he wouldn't have made it."

"So you're saying he's going to survive?" I ask.

He nods. "We're going to keep him here for a few days to monitor him. I highly recommend putting him in a rehabilitation program."

I nod in agreement. "Definitely." I notice Bebe glaring at me.

"I'll be back to check on him in a bit."

"Thank you Doctor." He leaves.

"We're not putting Dustin in rehab. He wasn't doing drugs!" Bebe snaps at me.

"You don't know that!"

"I know my son! He would never!"

"Can you guys please stop arguing…?" We hear a little voice tell us. We look and see that Dustin is awake. Bebe hugs him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I thought we were going to lose you." Dustin coughs weakly.

"Bebe, you're crushing him! Remember, he had a heart attack!" I remind her.

Bebe releases him. "Are you ok honey?"

Dustin nods. "I'm just in a little pain." He looks at me. "I had a heart attack?"

"Yes, you had alcohol and cocaine in your system." I explain.

He shakes his head. "That's impossible! I've never done coke a day in my life!"

"I told you!" Bebe smirks.

"You're absolutely sure about that?" I ask him.

"Yeah dude! I'm insulted you think I do." He tells me.

"I need to step out for a few minutes…" I tell them. I send Butters a text asking him to meet me ASAP! I swear if he drugged my son, I'm going to fucking kill him!

Julia's POV

Since I got kicked out of Dustin's room, I thought it was the perfect time for me to visit my new baby brother. "Hi Juju!" Mom greets me.

"Hi mom…" I grumble. "I came to see the baby."

"I'm so glad you came." Shannon whispers to me.

I move closer to the baby and as soon as I'm about to take him from my mom, Cartman stops me. "Julia…have you been drinking? I can smell it."

"What?" I'm taken aback by his accusation.

"Smoking too! You reek of weed!"

I glare at him. "Seriously?"

"Weed and alcohol?" Mom asks. "You've been hanging out with Dustin again after I told you not to!"

I glare at Cartman. "You're not my fucking father! I wish you would stop acting like it!"

"You're right! I'm not your dad! But damnit, I demand respect! I'm the adult here not you!" Cartman yells. Wow, I've never seen him get angry like this before. I'm still not backing down.

"You don't deserve my respect! I still hate you for what you did my dad! You'll never get my respect!"

"I thought we've moved on from there?"

"You guys may have, but I haven't! I'm not going to pretend like we're all one big happy fucking family because we're not! You guys may be happy and have everything you want, but my dad is miserable because of it!"

"Juju, Stan has to move on with his life like we have!" Mom steps in. "Lashing out at Cartman isn't going to help him. He has to help himself. He's a grown man."

"He also has feelings which you all seem to have forgotten!"

"I feel bad for Stan, I really do. But we'll be divorced in a little over a month, he has to face facts that it's over. I'm sorry."

"Ugh!" I glare at Cartman again. "God, I hate you!"

"Jules, that's enough." Shannon grabs me. "Let's go outside and talk."

I jerk my arm away. "Don't touch me! I hate all of you! I don't want anything to do with any of you! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Julia!" I hear Cartman call out as I'm walking out the door.

"She'll come around…" I hear mom tell him. Not this time, I'm so over them. I'm over everything! I'm moving in with my dad permanently.

Stan's POV

 _"You really think Cartman is a better fit to raise my daughter than I am?"_

 _"When it comes to discipline, yes."_

 _"She's exactly like Wendy! You're in denial when it comes to her it's ridiculous! This is exactly why I say her behavior is your fault!"_

Tears come to eyes as I remember Kyle's harsh words. His words really cut me like a knife. Not only did he insult my daughter, he insulted my parenting. I take a drink. I've gone through many bottles of vodka since we had that conversation. His words really got to me. I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away…" I'm really in no mood company.

"Daddy, it's me!" It sounds like Julia is crying. I open the door and sure enough, I was right.

"What's the matter Juju?" I ask her. She puts her arms around me and sobs into my shoulders. I close the door.

"I hate mom and Cartman so much! Especially that fat fucker Cartman!"

"What happened?"

She pulls away and wipes her eyes. "I went to visit mom in the hospital since she had the baby." I take another drink. "I was going to hold the baby until Cartman accused me of smelling like weed and alcohol. Of course mom automatically sides with him and jumps down my throat! I hate him so much! Why is he trying so hard to be my father?"

"Because he's better at discipline than I am…" I mumble as I take another drink.

"What?"

"Nothing. Juju, you do smell like weed and alcohol. You need to be very careful, you were giving community service, if you get caught again, it could be worse. You said you wouldn't do this again."

She seems taken aback. "I didn't have that much to drink! I only smell like weed because I was hanging around someone that was smoking it!"

"You shouldn't hang around people that smoke. They get caught and you'll go down with them."

"How much have you had to drink?" She asks me.

"Don't question me! I'm the parent here, not you!"

"Daddy…are you ok? You're slurring…"

"I'm the parent and I'll ask the questions. You need to show your mom and stepfather the same respect you show me!"

"Stepfather? Mom didn't marry him yet."

"But she's going to because she's love him, not me! She never loved me the way she loves him. She pitied me. 17 years of pity…" I burst into tears. "I'm not half the man he is. I tried to be good, loving, faithful husband to her and I'm still not good enough. Now they have a son, a son that was supposed to be mine…" I close my eyes and continue to cry to myself.

"Daddy...?" I don't answer her. "Daddy, look at me." I open my eyes and suddenly I'm seeing double. "You're a good man and a great father. Cartman can't take that from you. It's mom's loss anyway! You were too good for her!"

"If I'm too good for, then how come I'm not with her anymore? Why did she pick Cartman?" I can feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"I don't think you-" That's the last thing I remember…


	17. Chapter 17

R&R!

Chapter 17

Kyle's POV

The doorbell rings multiple times before I get a chance to answer it. I open the door and it's Julia. I frown upon seeing her as she clearly didn't listen to my rules. "I thought I told you not to come here?"

"I didn't come here to see Kobe. I came here to see you." She explains.

"You're wasting your time! I already spoke to Stan and I'm not changing my mind about you hanging out with Kobe." I try to close the door, but she stops me.

"It's about my dad."

"What about him?"

"He passed out."

I think she's making up excuses to come here. "Why are you here? You should've called 911!"

"He's drunk. I didn't think calling 911 was necessary. Can you please come wake him up?

"You still should call 911. He could have alcohol poisoning."

"Mr. Broflovski, please help!" She begs.

I roll my eyes. "Ok fine. I'll check on him." I tell her to humor her.

"Thank you." We head down to the basement and as soon as we go inside, I see Stan passed out on the couch with his mouth wide open.

"Stan?" I poke him, but to no avail.

"That's all you got?" Julia asks me.

I glare at her. "Remember you asked for my help!"

"Sorry…"

I grab Stan, sit him up, and begin shaking him. "Wake up dude!" I shake him harder. "I said WAKE UP!" Still nothing.

"I'm getting nervous..."

"Don't be! I got this!" I slap Stan really hard across the face.

I notice he's finally starting to open his eyes. "Kyle?" He slurs my name. "Dude, that hurt..." Stan rubs his cheek.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just wanted to wake you up." I let him go and he leans back on the couch.

"I feel so si-" Before he can get his sentence out, he throws up on himself and the floor.

"Dude! Go to the bathroom!"

"I'll help you daddy!" Julia rushed to his side.

"Juju? I didn't know you were here." His face turns red. "This is embarrassing..." He gets up and rushes to the bathroom. We hear him throwing up. I look at Julia.

"You should head home…" I tell her.

She shakes her head. "I'm not going back there. My dad needs me."

"He's embarrassed enough. Just go home."

"But-"

"I'll have him call you when he's better."

She sighs. "Ok…" She replies dejected just before leaving. I walk into the bathroom and see Stan hovering over the toilet. He looks up at me.

"Is Juju still here?" Stan asks. God, he looks so pitiful right now.

I shake my head. "I told her to go home."

"Good…" He leans up against the sink. "God, I'm so embarrassed. The last thing I wanted was for Julia to see me drunk and throwing up."

"Dude, what's your problem? You don't drink like this."

"I'm fucking depressed Kyle!"

"About what?"

"Wendy had the baby!" He breaks down into tears. "That was supposed to be my baby."

Not this again. I sigh heavily."Dude, you need to let this go. This isn't healthy."

"I can't let it go. My heart is still broken Kyle. I don't get why you can't be sympathetic."

"I'm trying to be dude, I'm trying. You've been moping and crying for the last month and half. She's gone and she's moved on. You need to do that same. She loves Cartman, not you!"

"How can you side with them?"

I shake my head. "I'm not on anyone's side. However, I see the way they are together. I haven't seen them happier. Wendy was never happy like that with you. Everyone could see that except for you!"

He cries even harder. "Meanwhile, my life is turning to shit!"

"No it's not. You still have a job, a roof over your head, a daughter who worships the ground you walk on-"

"A daughter you don't think I'm fit to raise!" He interrupts me.

I look down. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes dude! That really hurt my feelings. Maybe I sucked as a husband, I'm a damn good father!"

"I'm sorry. I meant that, but I also hoped it would help motivate you to get yourself out of this funk and get your shit together! Do you want your daughter to constantly see you like this? She's already troubled enough as it is."

"I'm trying to get it together."

"Try harder. You're getting divorced, it's not the end of the world. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

"But I wanted my life to be with Wendy. We were supposed to grow old together..." He pouts.

"That ship has sailed. Maybe you should get out and start dating."

He shakes his head. "I'm not ready…"

"Getting drunk won't solve anything either. All it does is make you sick and give you a hangover. Time to put your big boy pants on."

He puts his hand on his head. "I just want to curl up and die."

"That's the coward's way out. Are you a coward?"

"No…"

I grab him and shake him. "Then stop acting like one! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DUDE!"

"Stop shaking me, my head hurts enough."

"Sorry. I told you that Nichole and I will help you get through this and we will. We've been talking about it and I thought I would wait for the right time to bring this up. Now is that time."

He raises his eyebrow. "What?"

"You need to go counseling."

"Kyle…"

"I mean it Stan. Clearly what you're doing isn't helping you at all, so it's time for you to turn to professional help. Nichole can recommend someone from the hospital. I'll have her send you the info. If you don't sign up, we'll sign you up."

"So I don't get a say in the matter?"

I shake my head. "No, if that was the case, you wouldn't be acting like this right now. This is non negotiable."

"All right, all right! Just please stop yelling. I have a headache and my stomach is killing me."

I laugh. "You'll think about that next time you try to be grown and drink more than you can handle."

"Haha very funny dude." Stan responds sarcastically.

"I'm going to head back to the house. Do you need anything before I go?"

He shakes his head. "No dude, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Oh ok. I'm going to check on you in the morning."

"Dude, you don't have to do that, I'm not a child."

I smile. "Ok, I won't check on you. You take care of yourself." I tell him before leaving. I feel like we have this conversation every week. This is the first time I've mentioned signing him up for counseling. I think it will be good for his healing. I just hope he takes it seriously.

Kenny's POV

I slam Butters up against a wall. "Answer me damnit! Did you fucking drug my son?"

Butters laughs and I slam him again. "I don't know how many ways I can say NO!"

I slam him again. "You're LYING!"

"Why don't you just accept that your son is a no good coke head loser?"

"He said he's never done coke!"

"You believe him? Come on Ken, he hangs out late and disappears for days. Does any of that sound familiar? He even nearly sleeps with a underage girl…"

My eyes widen. "How do you know about that?"

"Bebe told me. Wendy is threatening to press charges if he goes near her daughter."

I shake my head. "You're getting me off topic! My son doesn't do drugs! YOU drugged him."

"What would I gain from drugging him?" Butters asks.

"You wanted to hurt me." I suggest.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would hurt you not Dustin or any of your other kids. I wouldn't have to drug you to do it!" He smirks.

"You better shut your fucking mouth!" I slam him once again. He has a point, but I'm not sure I believe him.

"I'm going to tell everyone I know if you slam me up against that wall again…" Butters warns. I let go of him. "That's better!" He runs his fingers through my hair. "I love it when you get angry, it's so hot!"

I glare at him. "Dude, are you serious? My son is in the hospital!"

"Yet instead of being there with him, you're here with me." He starts kissing me, but I push him away.

"I should get back to him."

"Now? You're already here, just give me 5 minutes." He gets on his knees and unzips my pants and proceeds to give me a blow job.

"Why do you do these things to me?"

He looks up at me and smiles. "Because you love it. Let's go to my car." I nod and follow him to the car. I send Bebe a text telling her I left the hospital to grab something to eat. That should by me a little bit of time…


	18. Chapter 18

As usual, R&R folks! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 18

Cartman's POV

I hear the sound of Eric crying on the baby monitor. I wake up and look at the time. 8:25am, he must be hungry. I look over and see Wendy is sound asleep. I'll let her get some rest since she was up practically all night nursing him. Thank goodness we can switch the greedy little guy back and forth between breast milk and formula.

I fix a bottle for him and head to his room and pick him up. "Hey little dude, you hungry?" I put the bottle in his mouth and he finishes it in about two minutes. Damn, this boy is greedy!

"All done?" I put him over my shoulder to burp him, then I notice he's sucking on his hand. "Aw come on, I know you're not still hungry." I decide to fix him another bottle and feed him. Sure enough he was still hungry. "There you go..." I coo at him. "That's daddy's big man! Keep eating like that and you'll definitely take after me." I laugh.

"Awwwww!" I turn around and see Wendy in the doorway smiling at us.

"What?" I smile back.

"You look so good with the baby!" She walks over to me and puts her arms around me and looks down at Eric smiling. "My little Eric Theo." That's what she decided to call him.

"I wouldn't trade this little guy for anything."

"Neither would I. We're so blessed!" She kisses me. Our kiss is interrupted by the doorbell. "Who could that be this early?"

"I'll go see." I stand up and head towards the door.

"Can I hold my son?" Wendy jokes. "Don't be such a baby hog!"

"Sorry babe." I hand Eric to her and go answer the door. To my surprise it's Stan with a gift bag in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

He starts fidgeting. "I...um...I came by to tell you guys congratulations and I have a gift." He hands me the bag.

"You're a month late, but thanks."

"Sorry...well good luck to you and Wendy with everything." He turns to leave.

"Stan, wait!" He turns around. "Why don't you come in?"

He shakes his head. "I really shouldn't."

"Come on dude, I know you didn't just come to drop off a gift."

"What?" I turn around and see Wendy coming downstairs with the baby.

"Babe, Stan got us a gift." I inform her.

"Thanks Stan. That was nice of you."

"You're welcome." He tells her. "Congratulations, you have a handsome baby." He says nervously.

"Cartman's right, why don't you come in?"

"I really should get going. I just came by to drop the gift off."

Wendy and I exchange looks and I nod. "Hey Stan?" Stan looks at her. "I just wanted to let you know that Cartman and I have talked about it, we're going to drop the assault charges. We think you've been through enough as it is."

Stan nods. "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"I hope one day we can be friends again." I add in.

Stan forces himself to smile. "We'll see. Take care guys and congrats again!" He quickly leaves.

"It looks like he's finally accepting this!" I tell Wendy.

"It's about time. Our divorce will be final in three weeks and I don't want any issues. I'm ready to close that chapter of my life and start a new one with you."

"I'm looking forward to becoming your husband!"

"We need to start planning our wedding." Her eyes light up when she says that.

"There's something else we need to plan..."

"What?"

"Julia's sweet 16. I know we did a family dinner for Shannon, but she's not big on parties so that was easy. Julia is the opposite of her. I think we should do something big for her. She's really been going through it."

Wendy nods. "I'm so glad you're still willing to throw her a party despite all the crap she's put you through."

"Of course! She's your daughter so I would do anything for you just like I would do anything for you and my little dude here." I touch Eric's cheek.

"I would do anything for you and Shannon too. She really is a sweet girl. I wish Julia would stop being so rude to her. I'm sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. They'll work it out like they always do." I reassure her and we start kissing again. Now that Stan appears to have finally come around, it looks like things really are working out for us.

Julia's POV

Dustin and I are sitting in his bed drinking. He's technically not supposed to drink because of what happened to him, so we're doing it on the down low. Then again, I'm technically not even supposed to be here. Dustin seems a bit agitated. "Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"This liquor isn't doing anything for me…" He gets up and goes to his drawer. He pulls out a plastic bag with something white in it, a razor blade, and a dollar bill. My eyes widen.

"Oh my God, is that coke?"

He nods. "Yeah, why?"

"I thought you said you didn't do coke?"

He shrugs. "I just told my parents that." He snorts a line of coke.

"Why did you lie to them?"

"My dad thinks Butters drugged me. He's pretty much cut Butters off. He sees him at work, but it's now a strictly professional relationship!" Dustin states proudly. "My mom cut Butters off long before that."

"So you don't care that your parents think Butters is guilty?"

He shakes his head. "I got what I wanted out of the deal. Butters is out of my parent's lives." He snorts another line.

"I wish I could get Cartman out of mine…"

"That's different. Your mom loves him and is planning to marry him. My parent's relationship with Butters was strictly sex." He looks at me. "Speaking of your mom, she doesn't know you're here, does she?"

I shake my head. "No, she thinks I'm at the library with Danielle."

"Good." He smirks. "Maybe we can finish what we started before your mom interrupted us…if you're up for it."

I smile and nod. "I'm up for it!"

He raises his eyebrow. "Really? What changed your mind?"

I shrug. "Curiosity." I grab him and push him down on the bed. I get on top of him and start kissing him. I rip his shirt off and he takes off mine and we continue kissing. He grabs my titties, but he doesn't remove my bra. Instead he takes off my pants just before taking his off. He reaches in his night stand and grabs a condom and puts it on. I look at him in shock. I can't believe this is about to happen! There's no going back from here!

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Dustin whispers.

I nod slowly. "I'm sure…" The next thing I know, he inserts himself inside me. He's very slow and gentle, and I'm feeling a little pain.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" He keeps going. With every thrust, the pain lessens and it begins to feel good. Scratch that, GREAT! I can't believe this is happening! I'm actually losing my virginity! I'm losing it to someone I've had a crush on for years! Someone I love! I feel tears coming to my eyes.

"What the hell is going is on here?" We look and see Kenny standing at the door. I quickly cover myself up.

"Dude Dad! Don't you know how to knock?" Dustin asks him angrily.

Kenny looks at me. "You know you're not supposed to be here! I normally wouldn't do this but-"

Just then Bebe comes in the room. Oh God, this is so embarrassing. "What's going on here?"

"What do you think is going on? I caught Dustin having sex with Julia!"

Bebe's eyes widen. "Dustin! How could you?"

"I'm a grown man! I can do what I want!"

"She's only 15!"

"I'll be 16 in 5 weeks!" I remind them.

"Wait until your mom hears about this!" Bebe tells me.

"I was just about to call her!" Kenny tells Bebe.

"Please don't! I don't want my mom pressing charges against Dustin. Especially since this was consensual."

"She has a point." Bebe tells Kenny. "I don't want Dustin to get locked up for this.

Kenny nods in agreement and looks at me. "Put your clothes on and get the hell out of here! NOW!"

I nod. "Ok."

"Can you guys leave so she can get dressed in peace?" Dustin asks.

"You leave the room too!" Bebe tells him.

"I'll call you later Julia." I nod as he leaves. I'm still in shock, but I'm so happy that Dustin and I had sex. The only thing I regret is that his parents walked in and interrupted the moment. I'm sure this won't be the last time though…


	19. Chapter 19

As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Julia's POV

Since last night, I've had a permanent smile on my face. I still can't believe that Dustin and I had sex. I always imagined my first time would be with him, but I never thought it would happen. I'm so happy it did. "What are you so happy about?" I turn and see Shannon at my locker.

"I have to tell you something, but it must stay between us!" I tell her still grinning.

"Ok..."

"I'm serious Shannon! This must stay between us!"

She glares at me. "Who am I going to tell?"

"You better not tell anybody!"

"I won't! Now what is it?"

"I had sex with Dustin!"

Her jaw drops. "No way!"

I smile and nod. "It happened!"

"When? Where?"

"Last night at his house. Unfortunately Kenny walked in on us."

"Holy crap! How embarrassing! Did he tell your mom you were there?"

I shake my head. "He and Bebe threatened to, but I told them I didn't want my mom to press charges so they dropped it."

"That's good. So now what?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him yet. Maybe next time we can meet at a hotel or something."

"I mean, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

I shrug. "Well we haven't discussed it yet. I would love to be his girlfriend."

"You would love to be whose girlfriend?" We turn around and see Kobe.

"Oh hey Kobe. I was talking about Dustin."

"Oh..." He says disappointed.

I raise my eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Well..." He looks down at the ground. "I just didn't think Dustin was your type."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I was hoping your type would be someone like...me." He looks at me.

I start laughing. "You?"

"What's wrong with me?"

I stop laughing and clear my throat. "You're a nice guy Kobe, but I see you as a brother."

"A brother? That's it?" I can see the disappointment in his eyes. I feel so bad for him.

I nod. "Yes. We've been friends since we were babies. Our parents are friends and we're their God children. You're pretty much family. Dating you would feel weird."

"I don't feel that way. I love you Julia!"

I definitely wasn't expecting to hear that! Now I really feel guilty. "Oh Kobe, I'm really sorry. I really had no clue you felt that way."

"I guess I should've said something sooner."

I shake my head. "It wouldn't have changed anything."

"I see..."

"I'm so sorry Kobe."

"Why Dustin?"

"What's wrong with Dustin?"

"He's a drug addict!"

"No he's not! Don't be so judgmental."

"I'm not. Daniel told me he does drugs! Is that the kind of guy you really want to be involved with?"

I roll my eyes. "God, you're just like your father! You guys never think anyone is good enough! Speaking of which, shouldn't you be staying away from me anyway?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well I don't need you to. I'm. A big girl, I can look out for myself!"

"Fine, I won't do that anymore."

"You better get away from me before your parents find out!" Normally I wouldn't be so rude to Kobe, but he really pissed me off.

He sighs. "Good luck with everything Julia." He looks at Shannon. "I'll see you around."

"Bye Kobe." Shannon tells him before he leaves. She looks at me. "Why were you so mean to him?"

"Because he's judging Dustin and I don't appreciate it!"

"He likes you. I don't see why you won't give him a chance."

"You know how I feel about Dustin…how I've always felt. Kobe is a nice guy, but…"

"But what?"

"He's kind of boring. He's a good two shoes and listens to everything his parents tell him. I want a guy that lives on the edge a bit. Kobe isn't that guy."

"You're entitled to your opinion, but I think you're making a mistake."

"I didn't ask what you thought! If you think Kobe is such a nice guy, maybe you should date him!" I walk away from her. I hear her calling out for me, but I ignore her. I don't care what Shannon, Kobe, or anyone else thinks! If Dustin and I decide to be in a relationship, that's our business and no one else's!

Stan's POV

I'm cleaning up my place when there's a knock at the door. I open it and see it's Kenny. "Hey dude."

"We need to talk." He tells me before walking in and sitting on the couch. I close the door and sit down beside him.

"Is everything ok?"

He shakes his head. "No, there's something you need to know."

"What's up?"

He sighs. "I walked in on Dustin having sex with Julia last night."

My eyes widen. "Are you sure it was Julia?" I really don't want to believe that my daughter has lost her virginity.

He nods. "Bebe and I kicked her out. I started to call Wendy, but I was afraid that she would press charges against Dustin. That's why I came to you. You need to know what your daughter is up to!"

"Dustin is 20, he should know better."

"Oh trust me, I gave him hell for this. But Julia is just as guilty as he is."

"How? She's only 15!"

"So? She was riding him like someone with experience."

I still can't believe he's referring to my daughter. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Good. Make sure you do. I don't ever want to walk in on that again!" He walks towards the door and opens it and Kyle is standing at the door getting ready to knock.

"Dude, I came to talk to you about Julia!" Kyle announces. I sigh. I don't get why everyone is attacking my daughter.

"I think I'll stay for this!" Kenny tells us before closing the door.

"What's wrong Kyle?" I ask him.

"Just as I thought would happen! Your damn daughter broke Kobe's heart!"

"How?"

"He told her how he felt, which was a mistake on his part, and she shut him down! I've never seen Kobe so hurt."

"I can tell you why she shut him down." Kenny steps in. "She's too busy fucking my son!"

"What? Isn't she a little young for him?"

"That's what I said!"

Kyle looks at me. "Dude, I'm sorry, but your daughter is a whore!"

I'm feeling both angry and hurt at the same time. "Kyle, you act like you have something personal against Julia! What's your problem?"

"I told you she was going to hurt my son! This is exactly why I told him to stay away from her! I knew that girl was nothing but trouble! Like I said mini Wendy…"

I sigh deeply. "Kyle, I'm really sorry that Kobe got hurt, I really am. I feel his pain. But where was this outrage when you," I look at Kenny, "and you," I look back at Kyle, "watched Wendy and Cartman have an affair behind my back? You didn't seem to care about how that would hurt me. You still don't really care. All you've told me was to suck it up and move on and refer me to a counselor."

"You're a grown man, Kobe is still a boy. I didn't want him to deal with this kind of heartbreak at his age!"

"To be fair, he wasn't even in a relationship with Julia so you really can't compare the situations. He had a crush. I was married to Wendy and had a daughter with her. We were building our lives together. We-"

"I'm going to stop you there _. Wendy_ built that life for you guys! Remember you always mismanaged your money and had credit problems! This is why you lost everything! You're lucky she let you keep that car you're driving! Yes, I felt bad that you got played! But I've hung out with Wendy and Cartman and I know how happy they are! What they have is real! I'm sorry Stan, but you weren't the right man for her!"

"He's right Stan." Kenny agrees.

"Wow…" I say to them. "I really don't want to get into this again. The divorce will be final in a few weeks and I'm just trying to move on. I don't need you guys throwing this in my face…"

"I just wanted to remind you of what you went through so you can show some sympathy towards Kobe!" Kyle tells me.

"Like I said, I'm sorry Kobe got hurt, but you can't compare the two."

"Then I guess we're done here. As long as the little tramp stays far away from my son, there won't be any problems."

"Dude, if you're going to keep insulting my daughter, we can't be friends."

"Stan, don't burn all your bridges…" Kenny tells me. "You already lost Cartman as a friend. Do you want to lose Kyle too? You know the guy who's letting you rent out his basement apartment…"

I shrug. "I'll look for something soon."

"If that's how you want it…" Kyle tells me just before leaving. Kenny looks at me and shrugs just before leaving. I guess that's that. I'm moving again. It sucks because I won't be able to find a rental for $600 a month, but I don't want Kyle to think it's ok to insult my daughter just because he's helping me out. But the first thing I have to do is have a chat with Julia about Dustin…


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up!

Chapter 20

Stan's POV

It's over. My marriage is officially over. The judge just announced it and said we'll receive a divorce decree within 10 days. Wendy and Cartman got full custody of Julia and I only get visitation 2 weekends a month and I have to pay child support. I can't help, but break down in tears. "It's going to be ok Daddy. I'm here for you." Julia tells me as she hugs me.

I wipe my eyes. I hate for my daughter to see me cry. "I know it will. I just still can't believe it's officially over."

"I know. Do you want me to stay at your place tonight?" She offers.

I shake my head. "No, I'll be busy apartment searching anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I need to move."

"The Broflovski's are making you move out?"

"Sort of."

"Is it because of me?"

I shake my head. I still haven't had that conversation with her about Dustin and Kobe so I'm shocked she asked that. "It's not about you at all. I'm just tired of the verbal abuse from Kyle."

"I'm sorry you're having it so rough!"

"Thanks, I just know things will get better."

"Juju, it's time to go." Wendy and Cartman walk over to us.

"I'm talking to my dad right now!" Julia snaps at her.

"You have his number! Call him later!"

Julia rolls her eyes and looks at me. "I'll call you later."

I smile and nod. Julia walks off with Cartman as Wendy stays behind. "I think we went rather easy on you, don't you think?"

I nod. "I'm paying $537 in child support every month!" I say sarcastically.

"Be grateful that's all you have to pay and I'm letting you keep that car that's in my name!"

"You're right. Thank you Wendy!"

"Plus Julia can see you whenever she wants." Her facial expression becomes serious. "All BS aside, I really hope that now you'll be able to move on with your life. I've never seen you so down and out."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok."

"Good. Whether you believe it or not, I really do want you to be happy."

"I want the same for you..."

I notice Wendy looking over shoulder and then quickly looks back at me. "Well I'll see you around."

"See you." Then she leaves, leaves with Cartman and Julia. Her new family…

Julia's POV

As Cartman pulls into the drive way, I notice him and mom smiling at each other. I don't know what that's about, but I really don't care. I'm trying to get away from them as quickly as possible. Mom turns back and looks at me. "Juju, can you run in the house and grab Eric Theo an outfit? My mom said he spit up on both outfits I sent over there."

"Fine mom…" I grumble and get out of the car. As I get closer to the door, I notice mom and Cartman get out of the car and start following behind me. I shrug it off and open the door. The lights turn on and…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I back away. I look and see both sets of grandparents, Eric Theo, Aunt Shelley, Uncle Scott, Shannon, my little cousin Scotty, Bebe, Daniel, Danielle, the Broflovski's (even Kobe shockingly), and a few other kids from school.

I turn and look at Mom and Cartman. "You guys planned this?"

Mom smiles and nods. "Well actually Cartman did the planning. You know I've never been good at these things."

I roll my eyes. Figures! I look at Cartman. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome!" Cartman smiles proudly. "I hope you enjoy it."

I look around and notice someone's missing. "Where's my dad?"

Mom and Cartman exchange looks. "He couldn't make it." I can tell mom is lying.

"You didn't even tell him about the party, did you?"

"Umm…" Cartman looks at mom then at me. "We thought it would be best if he did his own thing with you giving the situation…"

"So you exiled my own father from my party? My sweet 16 party?"

"It's for the best Juju. Do you really think that would've been a good idea?" Mom asks. "Just imagine how awkward that would be for everyone…"

"It's not about you guys! You can't be nice to my dad and make him feel welcome for one day?" I point at the Broflovski's. "They told me to stay away from their house and their son and they still came!"

"They're your God parents that's why."

I look at my guests. "I want to thank you all for coming, but I'm really not in a party mood. I'm sorry you wasted your time!" I run upstairs to my room and slam the door. I text daddy. _Did you know about this party?_

 _What party_?

I knew it! I'm so pissed I can't even see straight! _Mom and Cartman threw me a surprise birthday party! It was Cartman's idea!_ I add the eye rolling emoji.

 _On the day of our divorce of all days?_

 _Exactly!_

Just then there's a knock on my door. "What?" The door opens and in walks Cartman. "What do you want?"

He sits down on my bed. "First of all I want to apologize for not inviting your dad. Your mom and I really thought it would be a good idea he didn't come."

"He's been so nice to both of you! He even bought Eric Theo a gift! Why do you guys continue to treat him like trash?"

"We're not. I mean, Stan was my friend at one point. I don't wish any ill will on him."

"A real friend wouldn't steal their friend's wife…"

"You're right. It wasn't planned, it just happened. But look, I'm going to be your stepfather in a few days and I'm really trying, like really trying. I would love for us to at least be cordial for the sake of our family."

I shake my head. "I really can't. Out of respect for my dad."

"You can't be cordial? You don't have to like me, but we live under the same roof so I would like to keep the peace."

I think about it for a moment. "I'll be cordial under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Stop trying so hard to get me to like you. It's never going to happen."

He nods. "Fair enough." He extends his hand out to me and I accept. "So now will you come down and enjoy your party?"

I nod. "Give me a few minutes." He leaves. Before I go back down, I'm going to change my outfit and put on some makeup. I wasn't dressed for a party, but I damn sure will now. I'm going to do my best to make the most of it.

Stan's POV

The day after Julia's birthday, she came over and I cooked one of her favorite meals. Baked chicken, broccoli, macaroni and cheese, and blueberry muffins. I also baked a strawberry cake with strawberry frosting. I waited until the day after her birthday because I finally wanted to have that conversation with her about Dustin.

"This was really good daddy! Thank you!" Julia smiles as she finishes her last bite.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did, it was a nice birthday present."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. The struggle is real."

She laughs. "It's ok daddy really. I cherish anytime I get to spend with you."

"I hate to kill the mood, but there's something we need to talk about."

"What?"

I clear my throat nervously. Here we go! "Kenny told me about you and Dustin."

She looks down and I notice her face turns bright red. "Did you tell mom?"

I shake my head. "I wanted to talk to you about it first. First of all, are you ok?"

She looks at me and frowns. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just…never mind." I don't want to make this conversation anymore awkward than it already is. "I'm going to assume this was your first time?"

"DAD!" She blushes again. "It was…"

That's a huge relief. "Good. Well you do realize that Dustin is 20 and since you were 15 at the time, that's considered statutory rape?"

Julia's eyes widen. "You're not going to press charges are you?"

"No! I'm just telling you what could happen."

"Then don't tell mom! I don't want a lecture from her or Cartman."

"I won't tell them. It's not my place."

"Thank you."

"I also heard that you broke Kobe's heart."

"Do you and your friends have anything better to do than to gossip about me?"

"No! I'm not blaming you for what happened to Kobe. You weren't in a relationship, nor were you aware of his feelings, right?"

Julia frowns. "Right? You say you're not blaming me, but then you come at me with an accusatory tone!"

"Juju, please calm down. It's not like that at all. I'm just trying to figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out! I love Dustin, Kobe loves me! I don't love Kobe and he's hurt. Are you siding with him because of mom? If you are, that's really not fair to me at all! I would never do to Kobe or anyone else what mom did to you! That's not me!" She's getting so angry that she's shaking.

"Please calm down…"

"No!" She slams her fist down on the table. "I would expect this from mom, but not you!"

"You're overreacting! I'm just telling you what I heard that's all."

She stands up. "Yeah and you're siding with your friends before you even hear me out!" She walks towards the door. "You don't have a wife anymore so there's no need for you to kiss your friend's asses! They can't steal your wife!"

That hit a nerve, but I play it cool. "You're leaving?"

"Yes! I'm going home! I don't want to have this conversation with you anymore! It's weird and pissing me off!"

"Juju, come on. We were having such a good evening."

"Until **YOU** ruined it!"

I stand up. "Julia! I'm your father and you'll sit down now! You can't just go back and forth between our houses just because you don't like what we have to say!"

She shakes her head. "Daddy, I love you so much. I'm leaving because I don't want either one of us to say something we'll regret later. Trust me, what I came close to saying to you would really hurt your feelings! Have a good night." She leaves. I sit down and close my eyes. That's conversation went completely left for no reason. At this point, I want to tell Wendy so she can talk to her about it and sex in general. She may get a better response than I did. I'll give her some time and space to cool down.


	21. Chapter 21

As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Cartman's POV

"I love you Mr. Cartman!" Wendy tells me as she rolls over.

"I love you too Mrs. Cartman!" I smile back at Wendy. We're in bed snuggling. It's our wedding night and we've started our honeymoon. We got a cabin in Aspen for a few days. My mom is watching Eric while we're away.

"Are you sure you're not disappointed that we went to the courthouse?" Wendy asks.

I shake my head. "Not at all. All I wanted was for you to be my wife! I didn't care how that happened!"

"I still want to have a reception. We have to do something to celebrate."

"That's fine. Our house is big enough, we can have it in the backyard."

"Works for me." She thinks for a moment. "We can have Stan cater!"

I raise my eyebrow. "Stan?"

"Yeah. He's a Chef so why not?"

"That would be a little awkward." I'm not comfortable with this idea at all.

"I'm sure he could use the extra money. He'll need it for those child support payments."

"Ok fine, you can ask him." It's hard for me to say no to her.

She kisses me. "Thank you baby."

"Anything for you."

Kenny's POV

I'm getting ready to leave work for the day when I'm stopped by Butters. "Still avoiding me, little one?" He smirks.

"Get out of my way!" I tell him as I try to walk around him, but he blocks me.

"How long are you planning to keep this up? I told you I didn't drug Dustin!"

"Sure you didn't!"

"I swear to you I'm innocent." He insists.

I glare at him. "Just like you didn't fuck my wife, right?" I try to walk around him again, but this time he grabs my arm tightly.

"I've had about enough of your attitude! Don't forget that I can ruin you!"

I shrug. "I don't think Bebe will care to find out I'm sleeping around for money. She benefits from the extra money I bring home."

Butters smirks. "How would she feel about you having Hepatitis B and not telling her?"

"I'll let her know I got it from YOU! Hell, she may need to be tested as well! Now get out of my way!" I push him out of the way and walk away.

"I doubt she would take to kindly to finding out that her dad was one of your clients…" Butters yells out. I stop dead in my tracks! I turn and rush over to him and shove him in my office and close the door.

"You said you would NEVER bring that up again!"

"I lied!" He smiles. "I also have a sex tape of you and Mr. Stevens! Keep avoiding me and Bebe will find out everything."

I turn my head away. "What do you want?"

"You know EXACTLY what I want…" He unzips his pants. Once he does that, I know where this is going…

Stan's POV

"Sure, Wendy no problem." I hang up the phone. I'm so weak! Wendy asked me to cater her and Cartman's reception. My mind and heart said no, but my mouth said yes. They're offering to pay me $3500. Lord knows I need the money. I'm in the process of packing now. I'm moving back in with my parents…again! I really hope things start looking up soon. Just then, there's a knock on my door. I open it and it's Julia. "Hey Juju."

"Hi daddy." She says sadly as she walks in. I close the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I came to apologize." She tells me. "I was such a brat the last time I was here. I got so angry with you and all you wanted to do was look out for me. I'm sorry daddy!" She hugs me.

"Thank you. I forgive you."

"I think I was just a little on edge with everything that was going on. Not that that's an excuse or anything." Julia explains.

"Honey, it's ok. I forgive you. I'm just glad you realized I wasn't taking sides at all."

"I know. Once I calmed down, I realized I was wrong. It just took me some time to go over and apologize because I was embarrassed by my behavior."

"Just don't let it happen again!" I smile.

She laughs. "It won't, I promise." She looks at the boxes. "So you found a new apartment?"

I shake my head. "Not exactly." I look down. "I'm moving back in with grandma and grandpa."

"Oh…"

I shrug. "Yeah, it wasn't my first choice, but I don't have any other options right now."

"Why don't you talk to Mr. Broflovski? He's your best friend, he should be able to work with you." Julia suggests.

I shake my head again. "I can't. It's like I told you before, I can't take his verbal abuse."

"How is he verbally abusive?"

"He looks down on me and my life and I'm going to leave it at that." I don't want to tell her about all the insults he directed at her.

"I see." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Well honestly, you're better off without him. He's kind of mean anyway. I'm still upset with him for not letting me hang out with Kobe."

"Hopefully he'll come around."

She looks down. "Me too, I miss my best friend." I can tell she really means that. I wish I could convince Kobe of that, but we know what happened the last time. Maybe Kyle will come around on his own, but I doubt he will now that he knows about Julia and Dustin. I wish I could make things right for my daughter.

Kobe's POV

"Thanks for meeting me." I tell Julia as she lets me in her house.

"If you came here to bad mouth Dustin and me, you can leave now." Julia warns me.

I shake my head. "That's not why I'm here. Well, it kind of is."

"Bye Kobe…" She points at the door.

"He's going to hurt you Julia!" I try to plead with her.

"You don't know that!"

"I don't want to argue with you. I shouldn't' even be here anyway since my parents said I have to stay away from you, but I can't do that. You're my best friend and I love you!"

She looks at me. "You're my best friend too and I do care about you. But only as a friend."

"Fine, I guess I have to respect that. I'll see you later!" I turn and open the door and see dad standing on the other side. 'Oh shit!' I think to myself. "Dad…hi…"

He doesn't say anything, he signals for me to come here. I already know what that means. It means I'm in deep shit when I get home.

Kyle's POV

"This is exactly why your mother and I said stay away from that girl! You've never disobeyed or disrespected us like this before!" I scream at Kobe.

"How did you even get over there?" Nichole asks him.

"I walked." Kobe admits.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? They live on the other side of town now! It's not walking distance!"

"I'm almost 16, I'm not a little kid!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with your mother!" I yell. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I love her and I can't stay away!" He starts tearing up.

"She doesn't give a damn about you!"

"Kyle…" Nichole gives me a look, but I ignore her.

"How many times does she have to hurt you for you to that through your thick skull?"

"Dad, I think you're being completely unreasonable!" At this point he's in tears.

"I don't care. I don't like the fact that you went behind our backs, snuck out of the house and went to see Julia after you were told to stay away. Give me your phone!"

He seems taken aback. "My phone?"

"Yes, I don't even want you communicating with her through text, Facebook, Snap Chat, Instagram, or whatever other social media outlets you use! I'm taking your computer too!"

"But I need my computer to do my homework."

"You'll get it back during homework times."

"This is so unfair!"

"I think Kyle is being nice Kobe. In my day, I would've gotten a belt to the bottom for disobeying my parents." Nichole steps in.

"Me too." I add in. "We didn't want to take that route with our kids. But if you keep testing us, we might change our minds." I hold out my hand. "Now give me your phone!" He reaches in his pockets and pulls out his phone and hands it to me. "Good. Now go to your room and put the laptop on our bed. Then you go back to your room and think about what you've done."

"Yes sir…" He starts up the stairs.

"Oh and Kobe, once Ashley is out of the tub, I want you to take a shower and go to bed." Nichole tells him.

"It's only 7!"

"Since you disobeyed us, we're going to start making you go to bed earlier."

"Nicholas and Ashley don't even have to go to bed this early!"

"They didn't break our rules…"

"So how long do you have to do this?"

"Until you gain back our trust. Now get upstairs!"

"Yes ma'am…" This time he heads upstairs.

"I think that went well." I smile and Nichole.

"How did you know he was there?" She asks.

"I saw him leave so I followed him."

"Smart move. You were a little cruel about Julia though." Nichole narrows her eyes at me.

"She doesn't give a damn about him!"

"She does, just not in the way Kobe wants her to."

"The sooner he gets over here, the better off he'll be. That girl is trash! Pure white trash!" Nichole nods in agreement. I don't care if Kobe's feelings are hurt. He needs to hear the truth. Every time he's around Julia, he gets in trouble. Why can't he see that? This is why teens need their parents…

Julia's POV

Dustin picked me up after school and took me to a Mexican restaurant in Boulder. I told my mom and Cartman I'm working on a project with Danielle. That will give me a few hours, which works since Boulder is over an hour away from South Park. "Can I ask you a question?" I ask interrupting him telling me about other places we can meet.

"Sure, what?" He asks.

"So are we…a couple now?"

His eyes widen. "Um…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well your mom thinks I'm too old for you, my parents think you're too young. We have to sneak around to be together. It just wouldn't work."

"I still want to see you."

He runs his finger through my hair. That felt so good. "I want to see you too, but we have to hide it. That's why having a title just won't work."

"Oh…" I poke out my bottom lip.

"Cheer up kiddo! How about I pay the tab and we go to my car for a bit before we head back home?" He smiles.

I smile back as I know what he means by that.. "I like the way you think."

"Good at least this time we won't be interrupted." He winks. I'm glad he still wants to spend time with me. I just wish we could make it official. I guess I understand why we can't. I'll take what I can get…for now.


	22. Chapter 22

This is a filler chapter. R&R and enjoy!

Chapter 22

Stan's POV

"Here you go." I tell one of Wendy and Cartman's guest as I serve them their food. I'm completely exhausted. I was up all night cooking food for 100 people. I made prime rib, grilled chicken, garden salad, pasta salad, wild rice, and rolls. I'm running off of 1 hour of sleep if even that.

Cartman walks over to me and he doesn't look too happy. "Stan, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He pulls me aside.

"Some of the guests have been complaining."

"About what?"

"You're not addressing them properly."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to refer to everyone as "sir" or "ma'am". Except for Wendy and me. You call us Mr. or Mrs. Cartman." He smiles.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

I sigh. "Fine, whatever you say Cartman..."

"That's Mr. Cartman to you asshole!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say Mr. Cartman..."

"Good, now get back to work! The line is getting long!"

I roll my eyes again. The only reason it's long because he interrupted me with this dumb shit. I go back to serving. Next up is Kyle and Nichole. "It's about time!" Nichole tells me.

"Sorry ma'am." I tell her as I serve her.

"Stan, I've known you since 4th grade, you don't have to call me ma'am!"

"Yes I do. Mr. Cartman said so."

"Mr. Cartman?" Kyle questions. "What the hell?"

I serve him. "Enjoy your meal sir."

About another 45 minutes later, I finish serving everyone. I decide to sit down to rest my feet. I grab a drink from the bar, which I've been sneaking the whole time, and take quick sip. "You're not being paid to sit on your ass, you know!" I look up and see Wendy.

"I'm done serving everyone Mrs. Cartman."

She smiles. "Mrs. Cartman...I love the way that sounds. Anyway, people are done eating. Start cleaning up!"

"Yes Mrs. Cartman..." I grumble.

"If you weren't being so cheap, you could've hired people to help you serve and clean."

"I wouldn't have been able to pay them. You know that."

She shakes her head. "This is why we're divorced. You can't afford anything. I'm still on maternity leave and getting paid 60% of my salary and Cartman had been able to hold everything down. He's letting me spend my checks on myself. I NVEER would've been able to do that with you."

"I'm glad you're financially set."

"You're never going to find another wife if you don't get that way."

"I'm doing the best I can. I better start cleaning." I tried to walk off, but Wendy stops me. She doesn't say anything, we just stare at each other. "What?"

"Have you been drinking?"

I shake my head. "No..." I lie.

"Yes you have. I can tell by looking at you. I'm deducting that from your pay! How dare you drink on the job!"

Oh shit! The last thing I was is them to dock my pay."You're wrong." I stare at her up and down. "You look great!"

"Umm...thanks." She sounds a little uncomfortable.

"Like really good."

"Ok, you're definitely drunk!" She tries to walk away, but I grab her.

"If I were drunk, I would do this." I pull her into a kiss. It's a wonderful kiss to. This is one of the things I miss about her. The next thing I know, she shoves me off of her and slaps me as hard as she can.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? We're over Stan!"

I rub my face where she slapped me. "We don't have to be. You can get your marriage annulled." I try to move closer to her, but she pushes me back.

"I love Cartman, not you! This is why I divorced you in the first place! We've started a family, this is where I want to be!"

"But I love you Wendy…"

"Don't start this again!" She points at everyone. "This is my wedding reception!"

Cartman walks over to us. "Wendy, go sit down, I'll take care of this." Wendy grabs Cartman and kisses him passionately. She glares at me before walking off. Cartman nudges me. "Dude, have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I love her dude…I never stopped."

He shakes in head in disgust. "I knew it was a bad idea to hire you to cater. Just leave! NOW!"

"I haven't cleaned up yet."

"We'll get someone else to take care of that, you need to go! You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now!"

"Pfft! Oh please, I can take you!"

"Dude, stop! You're embarrassing yourself! Just leave with what little dignity you have left."

Wendy walks back over to us and puts her arm around Cartman. "You heard my husband! LEAVE! We don't want you here anymore!"

"But-" I start to say before I'm cut off.

"We'll mail your check." Cartman tells me. "Goodbye Stan!"

I look around and see everyone staring at me. A few familiar faces (Kyle and Nichole) shaking their heads at me. "I'm sorry if I ruined your evening. I still love Wendy and I always will. I just wanted her to know that." I start tearing up and I look at Wendy. "I'll never stop loving you…"

Kenny walks over to me and grabs my arm. "Come on dude, you've made an ass out of yourself long enough." He literally drags me out.

"I LOVE YOU WENDY!" I scream as I'm being taken out. I don't care if I embarrassed myself. I never really had a fair chance to speak my peace and tell Wendy how I feel. It may have been the wrong time to do this, but it felt so right even if nothing comes of this…

Julia's POV

Although I missed mom and Cartman's wedding reception, Shannon filled me in on the drama that went down with my dad. That means I need to pay him a visit just to make sure he's ok. "Hi Grandpa, hi grandma!" I greet my grandparents as I walk in. Grandma gave me a key after the first time daddy moved in.

"Hi honey!" They greet me. Grandma gives me a kiss on the cheek and hands me a sandwich.

"I made your dad a tuna sandwich." She tells me. "Tell if he's still hungry after that I'll make him another one."

"Thanks grandma." I head upstairs to dad's room and knock on the door.

"Come in mom." He tells me.

"It's me." I tell him as I open the door and hand him his sandwich.

"Thanks. I needed this!" He starts eating. "So I'm guessing you came to give me a hard time about my behavior yesterday? I was drunk!"

I shake my head. "Not at all. It was wrong of them to ask you to cater anyway. Why did you even agree to it?"

He shrugs. "I needed the money."

"Was it worth it?"

He shakes his head. "I've lost what little self respect I had left."

"You were doing so well! Did you give up on counseling?"

"I'm still going. I saw Wendy in her dress and I just lost self control."

"Plus you were drinking too…"

"That may have had a little to do with it." He chuckles. "So why weren't you there?"

"I didn't want to watch that shit! It's bad enough they're married!"

"I know how you feel. So where we you?"

"The library…" I lie. The truth is, I spent the whole day with Dustin. His parents were at the reception so it was the perfect time for us to hang out and make love repeatedly. You know, the usual.

Dad raises his eyebrow. "Since when do you go to the library?"

"Since I don't want to be home celebrating that sham of a marriage."

"Were you with Dustin?" He asks completely throwing me off.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Be careful with him."

"Dad…" I give him a warning look.

"I mean it. He's older and more experienced. I would hate to see you end up like me."

"That's funny. Kyle thinks I'm going to end up hurting Kobe and you think Dustin will hurt me. Kobe said that too."

"Maybe you should listen."

"We're just friends. I won't get hurt!" I smile at him. We continue chatting for about another hour until dad said his head and sill pounding and he's going to take a nap. I'm glad we were able to talk, but I'm sad he's still hung up on mom. I need to find someone to set him up on a date with. I'm going to need some help with this one. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help him get over mom!


	23. Chapter 23

You know the drill. R&R, enjoy!

Chapter 23

Shannon's POV

"Thanks for watching him Shannon." Wendy and dad smile as Wendy takes Eric from me. "Your dad and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Ms. Wendy. I had fun with the little guy." I rub Eric's chubby little cheek and he smiles.

"I'm glad you've taken a liking to your little brother unlike someone else." She states, taking an obvious shot at Julia.

"She'll come around."

"She doesn't have a choice. Our family is growing!" She pats her stomach.

I raise my eyebrow and look at her and dad. "Are you...?"

Wendy smiles at dad and they look at me. "Yes, we're expecting again." Dad tells me.

"I'm three months along." Wendy adds.

"Congratulations!" I tell them as I hug them at the same time.

"Thank you." They say in unison.

"So you're not upset?" Wendy asks.

I shake my head. "Not at all. I'm happy for you guys. So I'm guessing Julia doesn't know?"

She shakes her head. "You didn't hear her scream, did you?"

I laugh. "That's true."

"We'll tell her when the time is right."

I nod. "Fair enough." I'm excited for my new sibling. At least Eric Theo will have a sibling to grow up with so that's a plus. I honestly can't wait to see Julia's reaction to it though.

The next day at school, I notice Kobe eating lunch alone. "Hey Kobe." I greet him.

"Hi Shannon."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He shrugs. "Sure." I sit down. "Julia isn't coming, is she?"

I shake my head. "I doubt it. I think she's having lunch with Dustin."

Kobe rolls his eyes. "He's going to be her downfall."

I sigh. "I agree. Once she lost her virginity, she's been all over him."

Kobe's eyes widen. "She had sex with Dustin."

Oops, me and my big mouth! "Oh…I thought you knew that…"

"I had no idea. I can't believe she…God, Dustin is a pig!"

"They care about each other. Well she may care a little more than he does, but he cares to some extent."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Kobe snaps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighs. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just annoyed with Julia because I never imagined she would be so naïve. But enough about her. How are you adjusting to your new family?"

"I love it. I'm getting another new brother or sister!"

"That's nice. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I swear I've never seen my dad so happy! He deserves this. I know the way they got together wasn't right, but they're definitely made for each other."

"That's good that you have such a mature attitude about all of this."

I smile at that. "I'm just happy that my dad is happy. He's a good guy and deserves a good woman."

"How does your mom feel about it?"

"She could care less about my dad." I laugh.

"Well at least there's no drama there."

"That's true." That's followed by a few moments of awkward silence.

"We should hang out sometime…" Kobe says randomly.

"Really?" I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yeah, like catch a movie or something. We usually hang out with a crew, but never alone. What do you say?"

I can feel myself blushing. "Well I would have to check with my parents. I don't know if they'll allow me to go out on a date." Now I know my face is bright red. "It is a date, right?"

He smiles and nods. "Sure, if you want it to be. Honestly, I doubt my parents will let me date either. But they know you so they should be ok with it."

"Well let's talk it over with our parents and we'll plan something!"

"Sounds good!" That was a little awkward. This is the first time I've been asked out on a date, I didn't even know how to respond. I hope my parents say it's ok to go. My only concern is, am I a rebound girl because Julia is no longer available? Or maybe it's just a friendly date. Maybe I'm reading too much into this…

Julia's POV

"I'm glad you decided to spend the rest of the day with me." Dustin smiles at me.

"I'd rather be with you, than those losers at school!" I tell him as he parks down the street from my grandparent's house. "Why are we here?"

"You said your dad is at work and your grandparents are out and about during the day, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, so?"

"So, we're going to hang out here. For privacy and so we don't have to travel so far. That's becoming too much wear and tear on my car."

I smile. "I love the way you think!" I take his hand and we head inside my grandparent's house. I double check to make sure no one is home before we head to my dad's room…

Stan's POV

I decided to take a half day at work and go to the bar. I got my paycheck today and that's what caused my stress. Not only did the $537 for child support come out of check, but an additional $250 came out for back child support. This, in addition to the other taxes that come out, have left my check with less than $200. I'm glad I'm living with my parents right now, because there's no way I would survive on this for the next two weeks. I know the last thing I should be doing, is at a bar spending money, but I need to drink for my troubles.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I look and see a pretty red head standing up next to me. She's really beautiful and I can't help, but stare. "Are you going to sit there drooling or are you going to offer me a seat so I can get you that drink?"

I clear my throat. "Sorry, please have a seat!"

"Thank you. Liz!" She extends her hand.

"Hi Liz…" I shake her hand.

She looks at me like she's waiting for something. "Do you have a name?"

"Oh yeah. I'm Stan."

"Nice to meet you Stan. So what brings you here at this time of day?"

"Stress…"

"Aww, work?"

I shake my head. "Life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Let me get you that drink so you can tell me all about it. What's your poison?"

"Whiskey." She nods and orders me a shot of whiskey. I pretty much tell her my story about my marriage and my divorce and how my life has gone to shit since. We ordered more drinks in the meantime.

"It's your ex's loss. You seem like a really sweet guy…you're hot too!" She smiles and winks at me.

"Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself. Tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm single, 30, no kids, and in between jobs right now. Like you, I'm living with my parents since I can't afford my own place. I love sports, especially football."

"You love football?" I'm kind of shocked by that. She didn't strike me as the type.

"I'm a Broncos fan!"

"Me too! God, I miss Peyton!"

She laughs. "I do too, but Eli is way hotter! Such eye candy!"

I shrug. "I don't know, I don't look at them like that obviously."

Liz laughs. "You're so funny Stan!"

"Umm, thanks. I've never heard that before."

"Probably because you were with a woman who didn't take the time to get to know or appreciate the real you." She rubs my back.

I begin to tense up a bit. "I better pay the bill and head home." I stand up and immediately trip over probably my own big ass feet.

"Are you ok?" Liz asks as she helps me up.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little clumsy."

"No, you're just a little drunk. How about I call you a cab? You shouldn't drive like this."

"I'm fine."

"Let me see your keys!" She demands.

"Why?"

"I'm going to drive you home myself."

"You've had as much to drink as me."

"Not true. You were already drunk when I got here. Now hand them over!"

I take my keys out of pocket. Once she reaches for my keys, she ends up kissing me. This is the first time I've kissed a woman besides Wendy. I'm enjoying it, I have to admit she's a better kisser than Wendy! "Let's go back to my place…" I whisper as she nods.

As promised, Liz drove me home. Before we went inside, we had sex in the car. I was a little uncomfortable with that because I was worried someone could come home and see us in the car. I suggested we go inside. However, to my surprise, once we made it to my room…

"JULIA!" I scream as I see her in bed with Dustin.

She looks at me and her face is bright red. "Daddy?"


	24. Chapter 24

As usual, R&R! Thanks!

Chapter 24

Julia's POV

"Who are you?" I ask the red head that's with my dad.

"Hi, I'm Liz!" She responds with a smile.

"That's not important!" Dad steps in. "Get dressed!" He glares at Dustin. "You get the hell out of here!"

"Let me finish what I started first!" Dustin smirks.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Don't try to get tough with me! You should've done that with that guy that stole your wife."

My jaw drops. "Dustin!"

I see dad's face turn red. "What happens in my personal life is none of your business!"

"Oh please! It's everyone's business! The whole town knows how Wendy and Cartman played you for the sucker you are and still continue to be!"

"Get the hell out of my house!" I feel like daddy is going to snap any second.

"Actually this isn't your house, this is your parent's house!" Dustin smirks and looks at Liz. "I'm going to assume you're dating him. So you really want to date a 40 year old loser that lives with his parents?"

"Dustin stop!" I tell him.

"I'm not going to stop! He's interrupting me getting laid so he can! I wasn't born yesterday!"

Dad grabs Dustin by his arm and yanks him out of the bed. "I'm not going to tell you again! Get the fuck out!"

"Dude, can I at least have my clothes?"

Dad picks his clothes up off the floor and throws them at Dustin. "Go!"

"I could have you arrested for assault you know!"

"Just like I could have you arrested for statutory rape." I'm completely shocked. I never imagined he would go there. I would expect that from mom!

"She's 16, age of consent."

"17 is the age of consent in Colorado asshole!"

"Oh…well whatever." Dustin shrugs it off. "She's a willing participant just like me so you have nothing!"

"Just get the hell out of here, NOW!"

"I call you later Jules!" Dustin tells me before leaving.

"I guess I better go too…" I hear Liz whisper to dad.

"I'm so sorry about this. I'll call you later, ok?" He tells her.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Liz leaves and dad focuses his attention on me.

"I can't believe you did this! In my bed! In your grandparent's house! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"We didn't have anywhere else to go! Mom doesn't want me to see him and his parents don't want him to see me." I explain.

"So you thought I would be ok with this?"

"Well…"

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!"

"Daddy, please don't tell her!" I start to panic. "Mom will kill me and press charges against Dustin!"

"As she should! He's an adult and should pay for this!"

"We love each other!"

Dad raises his eyebrow. "Did he tell you he loves you?"

I look away. "Well we haven't said the words to each other, but I can tell he feels the same way I do by his actions!"

"Don't be so naïve! He's saying and doing whatever to get you into bed!"

"He's not like that!"

"He's exactly like that!"

"You don't know him!"

"I know I don't want you seeing him anymore!"

My eyes widen. "Not you too!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to side with Wendy on this. He's bad news and you need to stay away."

"Fine, but can't we just keep this between us?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to tell your mother about this. This is definitely a mother/daughter conversation. Now go get dressed." He turns to leave.

"Daddy, wait."

He turns back around. "What?"

"Who was that girl?"

"She's just a friend I met."

I chuckle. "You're coming down hard on Dustin and me, but you're bringing home chicks you just met?"

"I'm an adult that's the difference."

"Well I'm glad you're moving on, but I don't think she's right for you. She couldn't get out of here fast enough!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Get dressed so I can take you home." He leaves. I laugh to myself. The only reason he doesn't want to have this conversation with me is because he knows I'm right. I bet he'll never hear from that girl again. At least I still see Dustin daily while he's trying to pass judgment, but can he say the same thing?

Wendy's POV

"You're a dirty little slut! Having sex in your father's bed? Who does that?" I scold Julia. Stan filled Cartman and me in on Julia's latest.

"Babe, that's bit harsh…" Cartman tells me.

"NO it's not!" I look at Julia. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

"You have a lot of nerve calling me a dirty slut! The woman who had an affair the entire time she was married!" I gasp at Julia's words. "At least I've only slept with one guy! Who's the slut now?"

I immediately slap her. "You watch how you speak to me!"

"You're a hypocrite!"

"I was in love! You're just being slutty! Were you drunk?" I laugh. "You were with Dustin, of course you were!"

"No I wasn't. I know this is hard for you to believe, but Dustin and I are in love!"

I laugh even harder. "Oh please! Dustin doesn't love you!"

"YES HE DOES!" She screams.

"Juju, I hate to break it to you, but Dustin is just like his parents. He's a player. " Cartman warns her.

Julia narrows her eyes at Cartman. "Stop calling me Juju! Dustin is the opposite of his parents!"

"I know you want to believe that…"

"I don't want to hear it!" She looks at me. "Are we done?"

"No we're not! You're grounded and you better stay the hell away from Dustin. You're going to start checking in with me every 30 minutes."

"Every 30 minutes? I do go to school."

"I'll call your school to make sure you're there. The last thing I want is for you to end up pregnant or with a disease!"

"We use protection!"

"I don't believe that! Either way, I will be checking up on you!"

"Ugh, you're ruining my life!" She storms up to her room. I look down and pat my stomach.

"Dear God, please be another boy…"

Cartman laughs. "I'm sure you can handle another girl."

"Not if she turns out like that one."

"She won't. She'll have me, you see Shannon doesn't act like that."

"You got so lucky. Do you want to trade daughters?"

"Be nice. You just have to get tough and stay tough. Julia will get it through her head."

"I still hope it's a boy!"

"Aww…" Cartman pulls me into a hug. His hug is comforting, but I'm truly concerned. Sometimes, I really hate my daughter. I love her, but I hate her sometimes. I don't think I can deal with another one like her all over again. God, help us if it's a girl…


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry some of you are disappointed in the direction the story is going. I really don't know what else to tell you. I appreciate the feedback though, even the negatives! Anyways, R&R!

Chapter 25

Kenny's POV

I arrive home after work and I see my stuff outside. Some are in trash bags, others are scattered across the lawn. "What the fuck?" I unlock the door, walk in the house, and see Bebe sitting on the couch with her arms folded. "Why is my stuff outside?"

"Because I'm kicking your sorry ass out!"

"Why?"

She throws a DVD at me. "Because of this! You had sex with my dad, you dirty son of a bitch!"

Damnit! Butters wasn't lying when he said he had a tape. "Bebe, listen-"

Bebe puts her hand up. "I don't want to hear it!"

"I only did it for the money."

She slaps me. "That's my father, damnit! I want you out!"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"You can go to hell for all I care!"

"What about the kids?"

She laughs. "Now you care? Where was this concern for the kids when you were fucking my dad?"

"I always cared!"

"Yeah right."

"Those kids are my life!"

"Oh please! You've been too busy up Butters' ass to even notice them!"

"That's not true! I love my kids!"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't even want to look at you anymore! Your stuff is outside so get out! Get out and don't come back!"

"Fine!" I leave slamming the door behind me. I grab my clothes and put them in my trunk. The day I've feared has finally happened. I'm going to get that asshole Butters for this!

As soon as I arrive at Butters' house, I pound on his door. He opens the door laughing maniacally. "I'm guessing by the way you're knocking on my door that Bebe saw the tape?"

"Son of a bitch!" I tackle him to the ground and begin delivering a series of punches to his face. He laughs the entire time.

"Are you done?" He smirks as blood drips down his nose.

I stand up. "I've lost everything because of you!"

"No you didn't." He puts his arms around me and squeezes me tight. "You still have me…"

I push him off of me. "Damnit Butters! Did you hear what I just said? I've lost everything! My wife, my kids, my home!"

"You still have me, your job, and your health. What's the problem?" He puts his arms around me. "This is where you were meant to be. Right here with me. Not with Bebe…"

"You were fucking Bebe too!"

"To send a message out to you! It was you I wanted all along, you know that!" He runs his fingers through my hair and tries to kiss me, but I stop him.

"Dude! You've ruined everything!"

He shakes his head. "No, I've made things better for you. Let's go upstairs…" He picks me up and carries me up to his bedroom. Why am I so weak when it comes to this man?

Julia's POV

Shannon and I are working on our homework. I'm trying to come up with ideas to see Dustin and she's texting. "This is why I need to set my dad up on a date." I tell her.

"How will that help?" Shannon asks.

"He'll be too busy dating to notice I'm with Dustin."

"That's not right. You're basically using your dad."

I shake my head. "No, I want him to move on too."

"Uh huh…" I look at Shannon who's still texting and smiling while doing it.

"Who are you talking to?"

She looks at me. "Huh? Oh, just a friend of mine."

I raise my eyebrow. "Is it a boy?"

"Maybe…" She starts blushing.

"It is! Who is he?"

"No one…" I snatch her phone. "Hey give that back!" She reaches for the phone, but I hold it up.

"Tell me who you're talking to or else I'll see for myself!"

"Come on Jules, don't be like that…"

I look at her phone. "Shit, lock screen." I give her back the phone. "Why are you being so secretive over this guy?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Can you please respect that?"

I nod. "Fair enough."

"Good, now let's get back to our homework." Instead of homework, she continues texting. I guess she's not going to be the one to help me find a woman for dad. Oh well, she looks happy so I should be happy for her. I'm really curious as to who this mystery guy is though…

Cartman's POV

Wendy and I are at the doctor's office. We're here for a routine check up and to find out the sex of the baby. "It's a girl." Dr. Johansen tells us.

"Great..." Wendy states as she looks at me.

"Your baby is growing well so continue everything you've been doing. I'll see you in 4 weeks."

"Thank you Doctor." I tell her before she leaves. I look at Wendy. "Wendy..."

"I'm sorry honey." Wendy looks at the ground. I can see the disappointment in her face.

I take her hand. "I know you had your heart set on another boy, but it's going to be ok."

"I'm concerned because Julia is such a horrible, little bit-...person! I could have another one in here!" She cries.

"It's going to be fine." I pull her into a hug. "Julia really isn't a bad kid."

"Are you kidding me? She's the worst."

"No she's not. She just lost and caught up in teenage angst right now."

"How can you excuse her behavior?"

"I'm not excusing it, I'm just telling you it's not as bad you're making it out to be. Remember how we were as teens?"

"Nothing like that!"

"You weren't?"

She shakes her head. "I never disrespected my mother the way she disrespects me!"

"Part of that is Stan's fault. I would never let this baby talk to you like that." I rub her belly.

"You better not!" She smiles and kisses me. "You know we still need to tell Julia, right?"

"Whenever you're ready." At this point, I'm shocked Julia hasn't figured it out on her own.

"I'm surprised Shannon hasn't told her."

I shake my head. "Shannon's a good kid. She knows how to keep a secret."

"It's still hard to believe she's yours and Shelley's daughter." Wendy jokes.

"What can I say? I got lucky! I have a great daughter!" I put my arms around her. "I have a great wife and soon three great kids!" I kiss her stomach.

As we're heading to the elevator to leave the hospital, we see Stan on the elevator. "Must've we should wait for try next one..." I whisper.

"No, it's ok. I'm ready to go home." Wendy tells me and we get on the elevator. She looks at Stan. "Hi..." She says awkwardly.

"Hey...what brings you guys here?" I can't help but notice how nervous he is.

Wendy looks at me and smiles, then looks at Stan and puts her hand on her stomach. "We're expecting...and it's a girl!"

Stan's eyes widen. "Wow, Julia didn't mention you were pregnant."

"She doesn't know yet."

"Oh. Well congratulations." The elevator stops and we all get off. "Good luck with everything."

"So why are you here?"

"Me?" He looks down. "I just came from a counseling session."

"I'm glad you're still going." I tell him.

He nods. "I'm trying to get my life together, you know?"

"That's good."

"I'm sorry I made an ass out of myself at the wedding reception."

"It's ok, already forgotten dude."

Wendy looks at me and nods. "Hey Stan, when you get your therapy bills, send them to us. We'll take care of them."

"You guys really don't have to do that."

"We want to." I tell him.

"Yeah, we really feel terrible about everything you're going through and it's because of what we did to you that you're seeking counseling so it's the least we can we can do for you." Wendy adds.

He smiles and nods. "Thank you. Congratulations again, see you!" He rushes out. I feel like that chapter of Wendy's life is finally over. Wendy got the closure she needed a long time ago, hopefully Stan got his and now we can all go on with our lives and put the past behind us.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the feedback. *Kanye shrug* Can't please everyone. R&R, enjoy!

Chapter 26

Wendy's POV

Cartman and I sit the girls down so we can tell them the news. Shannon already knows, but Julia is still unaware so we figured it's time to fill her in. "Cartman and I wanted to let you girls know, well Shannon you already know, that we're having another baby. A baby girl!" I inform them.

Shannon looks at Julia. "We're going to have a little sister!"

Julia frowns at me. "All this time, I thought you were getting fat."

I glare at her. "You would say that!"

She stands up. "You two are making a big mistake!"

"Julia, calm down." Cartman tells her gently.

"Stop telling me what to do! You're not my father!"

"If I were, I wouldn't tell you what to do..." I hear Cartman mumble.

"Why can't you just be happy for us?" I ask her, on the verge of tears. Damn hormones!

"Because I can't forgive you guys for hurting daddy!"

"He knows about the baby and he's happy for us!"

Julia laughs. "So is he supposed to tell you his miserable?"

"He's in therapy that we offered to pay for!"

"So that automatically means he's happy for you? Get real!" She heads towards the door.

"Don't you walk out that door!"

"I'm so done with this! Congrats and good luck!" She says sarcastically and leaves slamming the door behind her.

I look at Cartman. "I knew she was going to act like this..."

"She handled it better than I thought." He laughs. "I thought she would be kicking and screaming."

"She practically was."

"If it's any consolation, I'm excited!" Shannon steps in.

I hug her. "Thank you so much sweetie! I'm so happy to have you as a daughter!"

"Stepdaughter..." She smiles.

"Oh honey, as far as I'm concerned, you're my daughter!"

"Thank you!" She looks at the clock. "I guess I better get ready for my date!" She heads upstairs.

I smile and turn to Cartman. "I'm glad she found a really nice guy."

"Yeah, she's really shy so I'm happy for that too." He puts his arms around me. "I'm also glad that you've taken a liking to my daughter the way you have! Thank you!"

"I told you I think Shannon is great! I really hope she rubs off on Julia one of these days. As long as it doesn't happen the other way around." We laugh, then we hear Eric Theo crying on the baby monitor. "I'll go check on him."

"I'll check on him, you get some rest."

"Thanks baby." I give him a kiss on the cheek.

Julia's POV

I head to Dustin's house to vent to him about mom and Cartman. I ring the doorbell and Demi answers it. "Awwww! You're not supposed to be here!" She tells me in an annoyingly bratty tone.

I roll my eyes. "I'm here to see Danielle."

"No you're not. You're here to see Dustin!" She says proudly.

"I'm not arguing with an 8 year old! Is she here or not?"

She nods. "Yes, so is Dustin!"

"Thank you!" I walk past her and head up to Dustin's room. I knock on the door and there's no answer. I open the door and I'm shocked as I see Dustin in bed with another woman. My jaw drops. "Dustin?!"

He sits up as does the woman. "Julia? What are you doing here?"

"Who is she and what are you doing with her?"

"Who is that?" The woman asks him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Dustin gets out of bed and puts his pants on. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room and closes the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask him.

"You know you're not supposed to be here!"

"Are you cheating on me?"

He laughs. "We're not together."

"But we've spent so much time together. We have sex all the time."

"Yeah and it was good. But I'm free to do me as are you."

"I can't believe this..." I start to tear up a bit.

"I told you things couldn't be serious between us. Our parents don't even want us together."

"You could've told me you were seeing someone else!"

"Why? I don't owe you an explanation! We're not in a relationship!"

"You're such an asshole!" I burst into tears.

"I'm not an asshole. I told you the deal up front."

"I love you..."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're so young and naive. Do you even know what love is?"

"I know how I feel!"

He laughs. "That's what I thought. You don't know anymore about love than I do. We definitely didn't learn about it from our parents."

"Dustin..."

"Just go. I have company to get back to. Plus I don't want your mom to find out you're here." He goes back in his room and closes the door. I run out of the house and to the car. I couldn't get out of there quick enough.

Kobe's POV

"You look so handsome!" Mom squeals. "I can't believe my baby is going out on his first date!"

"Mom!" I can feel myself blushing.

"What? It's not every day, your oldest child has their first date!"

"Plus she's a nice girl too." Dad adds in.

"You guys are making too big a deal about this. We're just going to see a movie."

"Sounds like a date to me." Mom states.

"We're friends. That's it." I look at my phone. "I need to get going. I don't want to be late."

"Maybe I should drive you guys. I'm not 100 percent comfortable with you driving at night with another teen in the car."

"They'll be fine Nichole." Dad steps in.

"Thank you dad!"

"You just be on your best behavior! Keep your hands and lips to yourself!" Dad warns.

"Dad, we're just friends! It's not like that!"

"You heard what I said, young man!"

"Yes sir. I better get going."

"Have fun honey!" Mom tells me as she kisses me. I can guarantee she left lipstick on my face.

"Bye guys!" I tell them as I walk out the house. I know they're probably watching me from the window. I wish they would get a grip. I won't complain too much, since technically I'm supposed to be grounded.

"Kobe?" I hear my name whispered as I'm about to get in the car. I look around and see Julia pop out of a bush.

"What are you doing here?" I look around to see if the parental figures are watching. "If my parents see you here, they'll kill me."

"I really need to talk to you." I can look at her and tell she's been crying.

"We'll have to talk later, I'm heading out for a date."

She looks shocked. "Date? With who?"

"Shannon…"

Julia's jaw drops. "Shannon? As in my cousin Shannon? Shannon Marsh-Cartman?"

I nod. "Yes, that's the one."

"Since when are you two dat-…wait a minute! You're the guy she's been texting the last few weeks aren't you?"

I nod again. "Yes, I really need to get going."

"Why are you going out with her? Is it because I turned you down?"

"No because we're friends that enjoy each other's company."

"I didn't think she was your type…"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, she's not that pretty. I know she's my cousin and all, but she's not that cute. She looks like a female version of her dad! At least she's not fat like him, but she's still a bit on the chubby side."

"This is how you speak about your own cousin?"

She shrugs. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"Well why don't you speak your truth to Dustin? That's who you're with now, remember?"

She shakes her head and looks down. "He cheated on me. That's why I came to talk to you…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really am." I look at my watch. "I really have to go."

"You're still going to leave after what I just told you?"

"Yes, I made a promise to Shannon. I'm sorry, we'll talk another time." I get in the car and drive off. I know she's hurting, but I just can't stop my life because she has yet another problem. A problem I knew that was coming…

Stan's POV

I'm fixing myself a late night snack, when I hear a small knock on the door. I open the door and see Julia. "Juju? It's late, what are you doing here?"

"Can I stay the night?" I tearful daughter asks me.

"You know I have to get the okay from Wendy and Cartman. It's not my night to have you."

"Whatever…" She comes in and sits down.

I send Wendy a quick text letting her know Julia is here and safe and ask if she can stay over. "So what's going on?"

"I'm having a shitty day."

"What happened?"

She bursts into tears. "I found out mom and Cartman are having another baby, Dustin is cheating on me, and Kobe is dating Shannon! I hope you don't have any bad news for me."

I shake my head. "No I don't."

Julia wipes her eyes. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How can you watch mom make a new life with another man? How haven't you lost it yet? I'm practically losing it!"

"I've had my moments. It's not easy, but I'm getting through it one day at a time. You know?"

"I hate it and I hate him!"

"You don't hate him, it's the situation you hate."

"Why do they keep popping out these babies at their age?"

I laugh. "Your mom always wanted more kids. You know that."

"Ugh! I just wish they weren't Cartman's!"

"It is what it is." I fold my arms. "Tell me more about Dustin cheating."

"I don't want to talk about it! I'm so angry and hurt! He broke my heart. He acted like he didn't give a damn."

"I told you-"

"Daddy, please don't say I told you so! I don't want to hear that."

"He's too old for you anyway. You don't need to worry about a boyfriend anyway, you're only 16. It starts to become a problem, when you're my age." I joke…sort of.

"What happened to Liz?"

I shrug. "I haven't heard from her since that day. I guess I had too much going on for her."

"Oh well. You'll find someone." She yawns. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

I shake my head. "Not here. Your mom wants you home."

"Can't you say no?"

"Do you really want your mom and Cartman making trouble for me? Things are calm right now, I want to keep it that way."

"Fine…"

"Let me get my keys and you can tell me about Kobe and Shannon and why it has you so upset."

"That may take longer than the car ride."

"I'll drive slow!" I laugh and we head out to the car. I'm really angry about Dustin hurting my daughter. I feel like I should say something to Kenny since he felt the need to bad mouth Julia.


	27. Chapter 27

R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 27

Kenny's POV

It's been a month since Bebe kicked me out. I'm still staying with Butters and he's been waiting on me hand and foot and really taken good care of me. I like this treatment. "Baby, someone's at the door for you." Butters tells me. I honestly hate when he calls me baby. It makes me feel like he's giving me the role of the woman in the relationship.

"Who is it?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Some guy."

"Ok..." That doesn't sound at all suspicious. I head down to the front door, and sure enough there's some guy there.

"Are you Kenny McCormick?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes. How may I help you?"

He hands me an envelope. "You have been served. Have a nice day." He leaves.

I close the door and open the envelope and see that Bebe has filed for divorce. "Shit!" I throw the paper down.

"What's the matter?" Butters asks as he comes downstairs.

"Bebe filed for divorce."

Butters' eyes light up. "Really? This is great!"

I frown. "How is this great news?"

"You'll finally be free of the she Devil!" He puts his arms around me. "Plus free to be with me."

"I really hoped things would work out somehow."

Butters laughs. "You fucked her dad for money, how do you work that out?"

"I don't know dude..."

"Think of it like this, you don't have to worry about sneaking around behind her back. You're a free man!"

"I guess." I mumble. I'm feeling a little down about this whole thing. I mean, is she even going to let me see the kids? That's what I don't want to lose. Suddenly, the doorbell rings interrupting my thoughts. "Can you get that? I'm going upstairs to clear my head."

He looks at the peep hole. "It's Stan." He opens the door. "Stan, what brings you by?"

"I came to see Kenny." Stan tells him.

"What do you want dude?" I ask him slightly annoyed.

"I came to talk to you about Dustin."

I roll my eyes. "I don't want to hear it." I turn around and start up the stairs.

"He broke my daughter's heart!"

I turn back around. "Excuse me? I believe I told you to keep that dog away from my son!"

Stan seems taken aback. "The only dog here is your son! He took advantage of a 16 year old!"

"Oh stop it! Stop acting like your daughter is the victim!" I snicker. "I see where she gets it from."

He raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She gets that shit from you! It's almost been a year Stan! Let Wendy go!"

"I'm not playing the victim in that situation, I _AM_ the victim!"

"No you're not! Wendy loves Cartman not you, so get the fuck over it already!"

His face turns red with anger. "I didn't come here to talk about that. I came to talk about Julia and Dustin!" I notice he's shaking. "You came to me with your concerns, now I'm coming to you with mine."

"It's her own damn fault! Wendy, Bebe, and I told her to stay away from Dustin. She chose not to listen, so she deserves to be "heartbroken"."

Stan sighs, still shaking. "Kenny, I didn't want to turn this into an argument. I came to you, not only as a concerned father, but also as your friend."

I laugh. "A friend? Now that's a good one!"

"We are friends, at least I thought we were."

"Well I haven't seen much of you lately "friend"."

"That's because you and Kyle have been hanging out with Cartman and Wendy. I've been left out of the crowd." He appears to be near tears.

"Kyle and I have been neutral!"

"If you consider that neutral…" He mumbles.

"Our wives are friends with Wendy and Cartman is our friend. So we're supposed to cut him off because you got hurt? Get over yourself!"

"No, but knowing I have my friend's support would've been nice!"

I have just about enough of his bitching. "I don't care about you or your issues! Bebe filed for divorce! I'm dealing with my own shit!" I snap at him. "I'm worried about how often I'm going to see my kids now so don't come at me with this shit!"

Stan is silent for a moment, then slowly moves closer to me. "Kenny, I'm so sorry. I know how you must be feeling right now..."

"You couldn't possibly know!"

He nods. "Remember, I just went through this."

I laugh. "Well the difference between you and me is, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life moping about it! Plus I have someone! I'm not a failure in life like you!"

"Wow…" Stan looks down. "Thanks for making me feel lower than I already do."

"So now you see, you came at the wrong time." Damn, I wish I didn't say that. That was cold.

"Yeah…" He looks at Butters. "It was nice seeing you Butters."

"Likewise…" Butters replies sarcastically. Stan looks at me one last time before leaving. Butters looks at me and shakes his head. "Kenny McCormick…"

"What?"

"I'm not a huge fan of Stan's and you know I could care less about Eric and Wendy, but I do think Stan had a point. You and Kyle seem to be Team Eric in all of this and never really considered Stan's feelings."

"They didn't have a real marriage." That part is definitely true, but I didn't need to be a dick about it to him.

"In Stan's mind, they did. He doesn't have many friends, and the few friends he has, seem to have turned on him for no reason. It's pretty messed up."

"I didn't turn on him, I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him about Dustin and Julia."

"But you were rude. You owe him an apology!"

He's right, I do. "I will, but later."

Butter smirks. "I noticed you said you have someone. So you're finally claiming me?"

I shrug. "I guess I am. You're the one that's been there for me through this whole process, even though it's your fault." I narrow my eyes at him.

He puts his arms around me. "I'm glad you finally see things my way." He starts kissing me. "This divorce isn't the end, it's a new beginning…for both of us." He continues kissing me. He then puts his hand down my pants and starts massaging my dick.

"Let's go upstairs!" I moan in pleasure. He's absolutely right, this is a new beginning. What I needed in my life was in my face all along. Too bad I didn't realize it sooner…

Stan's POV

I walk in the house and sit down at the kitchen table, as I see mom cooking dinner. "Do you want me to take care of dinner?" I ask her.

"No honey, I want to do this for you." She smiles.

"Thanks…" I'm glad she said that, I wasn't in the mood to cook anyway.

"Your dad is out at a retreat with Gerald, so I thought I would cook a nice meal for you and Julia."

I'm shocked to hear that. "Julia's here?"

She nods. "She's taking a nap."

"Oh. Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a failure?"

She shakes her head. "Why do you ask that?"

"I've failed as a husband, I've failed as father, hell I guess you can say I've failed in my career since I don't even make enough to support myself."

"You would be able to get your own place if you didn't have that high ass child support payment. You really should try to get that modified."

I shrug. "I don't have the money to go to court to do that. See, I'm loser! I've officially hit rock bottom…" I slump down in the chair. "Every time I feel like I'm getting my on track, something happens to bring me back down."

Mom walks over to me. "Look at me." I look at her. "Just remember this, you don't lose by getting knocked down, you lose by staying down."

Wow, that was powerful. "Thanks mom."

"Pull yourself together."

"I'm really trying mom. Some days are easier than others. Therapy is helping though. "

She kisses my forehead. "That's ok, as long as you're trying."

"I think you're doing a great job!" We turn and see Julia coming in the kitchen. "I've think you've handled everything very…gracefully."

"If you only knew…" Really, if anyone knew how depressed I really am. I walk around with a smile on my face and pretend to be happy and ok with everything, but it's really killing me inside.

"What you need is to find a woman who can take your mind off mom."

"I tried that."

"Liz doesn't count. I set up an account for you on a dating website." She announces proudly.

I frown at this. "Juju, you had no right to do that!"

"Well if you check it out, there are quite a few women interested." She smiles.

"You should've asked first! I don't want to be…did you say there are some women interested?"

"Uh huh! Pretty women too!"

"Good for you Julia!" Mom tells her. She pats me on the back. "See, things are already looking up for you!"

"We'll see, I haven't had a date yet."

"But it's coming. Soon, everything else will fall into place the way it's supposed to." Julia adds in as mom smiles and nods in agreement. I'm glad they're feeling positive, because I'm not so sure about that. I'm trying to take mom's advice and not stay down, but I really don't think dating is the solution to my problems.


	28. Chapter 28

R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 28

Kobe's POV

Shannon and I decided to go to Tweek's Coffee Shop after school to get coffee and do our homework. We've been at it for over two hours and I'm seeing a lot of improvement. "You're so good at Pre-Cal!" Shannon smiles.

"It's simple, just wait until you take calculus next year!" I joke with her.

"I don't want to think about it."

I laugh at that. "It's not that bad!"

"Maybe not for a math whiz like you!"

I blush at that. I wasn't expecting the compliment. "I'm not that great at math."

"Are you kidding me? You're the only sophomore taking a senior level math class!"

"Well you're taking a junior level math class so you're not that far off yourself!" I remind her.

"But I'm still struggling!"

"Hey guys!" Julia walks over to us.

"Hey Jules!" Shannon responds to her.

"Are you guys on a date?"

"We're studying."

"Oh good, then I can join you." She grabs a chair and sits in between us.

"Like Shannon said, we're studying." I tell her a little peeved. She knows that I can't be around her.

"So?"

"So you don't have books, nor do you take pre-cal so there's no reason for you to stay."

"I can't hang out with my friend and cousin?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Why now all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about? We always hang out!"

"Yeah, but now I'm not allowed to hang out with you."

She shakes her head in disappointment. "You're still following that?

I nod. "I'm not getting grounded for you."

"I'm not worth it?" Julia smirks.

"No!"

She looks at Shannon and smiles. "Hey cuz, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure." Shannon looks at me. "I'll be right back." They walk away, moments later, Julia returns alone and sits back down.

"Where's Shannon?" I ask her.

"She went to the bathroom." She informs me as she scoots her chair closer to me.

"Well I think you should leave."

She gets up and stands beside me. She puts her hand on my shoulder. "You really want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She looks up, then at me and smiles. "I want to leave you with something…"

"What?"

"This!" She grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. I quickly push her away and she smirks. "Did you enjoy that?"

"JUST GO!" I won't lie, I did like it and I waited a long time for that to happen. But right now it's totally inappropriate!

She looks up one last time before smiling. "Fine, I'll go." She shrugs and waves. "Call you later!"

"Please don't!" Julia blows a kiss at me before leaving. Shannon comes back to the table and sits down, but doesn't say a word. It's time to do some damage control. "Shannon, Julia kissed me."

"I saw…" She looks down.

"I swear it didn't mean anything to me!"

"I believe you…" She continues looking down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, let's get back to studying…" She pulls her book back out. I swear I see tears in her eyes, but I'm not going to force the issue. I feel really bad because I think she's hurt by Julia's actions. I don't know what I can do to solve this one.

Cartman's POV

"A little to the left." I tell Kyle as we move the crib. I asked him to come over and help me set up the furniture for the nursery for the new baby. We only have a few months left to get things done and I wanted to get this stuff out of the way so Wendy can relax and stop stressing over it.

"Dude, why don't you hire people to do things like this?" He asks.

"Why pay for some strangers to do a half ass jobs, when I can ask my friends?"

"Cheap ass!" Kyle laughs as we get the crib in place.

I laugh with him. "Whatever dude." I get the dresser pieces out of the box. "Now help me put the dresser together." I hear someone come in the door and walk up the stairs. I assume it's Julia, but then I see Shannon walk by. "Shannon?" I call out to her.

"Hi dad." She sounds down.

"What are you doing here?" I wasn't expecting her here today so I figured something must be up.

"Mom is in one of her moods so I told her I'm going to stay over here."

"No problem. You're always welcome. How was your date with Kobe?" I notice Kyle looks up.

"It wasn't a date, we were studying."

"Ok, well then how was your study date?"

She rolls her eyes. "It was ok..." She seems a little annoyed.

I frown. "Did something happen?"

Shannon sighs. "Nope…nothing at all."

"Are you sure? Did Kobe do something to upset you?"

"Kobe wouldn't!" Kyle snaps.

Shannon shakes her head. "He didn't do anything..." She lowers her head and walks off.

"I better go talk to her." I tell Kyle. "Can you continue to work on the dresser while I do that?"

"I think I should come too if it's about my son."

"She's my daughter, I'll handle it."

"Fine, but if by some weird chance Kobe did do something to upset her, I want to know."

"You'll know! I'll kill him if he did." I head to Shannon's room and knock on the door.

"Yes?" She responds.

I open the door and walk in her room and close the door. "It's just me." I sit down on a chair. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No..."

"Come on Shan, what's up?"

She looks at me. "Julia kissed Kobe..."

"Julia? Did this happen at school?"

"No, during our study date."

"Why was she even there? She's not supposed to be around Kobe."

"I guess she came to make trouble. She pulled me aside and told me I would never have him because I'm not his type, then she went over to him and kissed him."

For some reason, Julia's behavior doesn't surprise me. "How did Kobe react?"

"He pushed her off, but I think he enjoyed it…" She starts tearing up.

"Why do you think that?"

She shrugs. "Kobe has always had a crush on Julia. She turned him down and we started spending time together. I think his interest may have shifted back to her now."

"Don't think that. You're a great girl and Kobe is lucky you're giving him the time of day."

"But Julia is pretty!"

"You're pretty too."

She shakes her head. "You're only saying that because you're my dad."

"I'm saying it because it's true."

"Julia is the pretty one, she's always been! I'm sure if she didn't reject Kobe, he wouldn't have given me a second thought."

"Don't think like that. You've been friends with him for a long time."

"That's it, just friends. We never hung out before. I knew from the beginning I was the rebound girl, but it still hurt to see her kiss him!" She starts to cry.

I hug her. "Don't worry about him. There's plenty of other guys out there if he's not interested. I don't want you crying over any boy, you understand?"

She wipes her eyes and nods. "Yes dad."

"Don't worry about Julia, I'll talk to Wendy about this and we'll take care of that."

"Please don't. I don't want any more tension between the two of us."

"I won't say anything. You get back to studying." I hug her again."

"Thanks dad." I leave her room. I know I told Shannon I wouldn't say anything to Wendy, but I did mention it to Kyle. I don't like the fact that Kobe and Julia hurt my daughter and I wanted Kyle to be aware of that since he thinks Kobe is so perfect and innocent. I'm now concerned on how this will impact Shannon and Julia's relationship…

A/N: I don't know when the next update will be. I'm kind of over it. We'll see what happens. Thanks for understanding! :-)


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the latest chapter. Thanks for the all the feedback. A special thank you to those that have my back, you guys are awesome. I just wanted to go on record and say the troll is NOT the reason for my break. I have other things going on in my life and there's no way I'm going to let an anonymous person on the Internet run me off. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 29

Julia's POV

Mom and Cartman are at the hospital waiting for the arrival of their new baby. Meanwhile, Shannon and I are home looking after Eric Theo. Shannon and I haven't really been on speaking terms for the last few months so this should be interesting. "Here you go Eric Theo." Shannon tells him as she gives him a plate of bananas and apples which he begins to devour immediately.

"The way he eats is gross." I say out loud. "Just like his father."

"Anyway, when you're done, we can color." Shannon tells him ignoring my comments.

"That's cute. I guess I'll give Kobe a call." I say taunting her.

"I don't care!" She glares at me.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have responded."

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem."

"You act like it!"

The doorbell rings. "I wonder if that's Kobe. I knew he couldn't resist me!"

Shannon rolls her eyes. "Don't get too excited."

I open the door and I'm disappointed to see Dustin. "Oh it's you, what do you want?"

He immediately grabs me and kisses me. "God, I missed you so much!" He whispers.

"What happened to that little slut you were fucking?"

"Which one?" He asks confused.

"Ugh! You're so disgusting!" I try to close the door, but he stops me.

"Why are you acting like you don't want to see me?"

"Because I don't!"

"Let me guess, that black Jewish kid is allowed to hang out with you again? Is that why I'm getting the cold shoulder."

I glare at him. "You know his name is Kobe and he has nothing to do with this! It's about you sleeping with other women!"

"We're not in a relationship so we can sleep with whoever we want."

"I told you I wanted a relationship!" I remind him.

"You're too young for me."

I roll my eyes. "But I'm not too young for you to have sex with? You sound dumb!"

"Speaking of sex..." He looks me up and down and smirks.

I frown. "You can't be serious!"

"Come on babe, you know you want to."

"I did, until you started sleeping around!"

He pushes the door open and walks in. "I'm tired of this argument. Are your parents home?"

"Only one of my parents live here and no she's not home."

He smiles. "Perfect, let's go to your room."

"No way!"

"Oh come on, stop being like that!"

"I'm not having sex with you!"

He shrugs. "Then we can talk, privately." He grabs my arm and drags me towards the stairs. "Hey Shannon." He greets her.

"Hi." She replies with a smirk on her face. I don't know what that was about...

Once we get to my room, Dustin shuts the door and starts unzipping his pants. "I told you we're not having sex!"

"Stop being like that, you know you want to." He gives me sad puppy dog eyes. "Please baby?"

I smile. How can I resist? "Ok, fine." Once we're done, we get dressed and I send Dustin on his way. As we walk downstairs, we see Shannon and Eric Theo in the living room with Kobe. Oh shit!

"Dustin, I didn't know you were still here!" Shannon looks at both of us and smiles. I could kill her...I just might.

"Did you set me up? YOU BITCH!" I rush towards her. The last thing I remember is hearing Kobe yell, 'Julia, stop'.

Cartman's POV

"That's right! She's here!" I tell my mom on the phone. I text her, Shannon, and my friends to let them know Wendy gave birth. My mom isn't a texter so she called.

I can hear mom crying tears of joy. "I'm so happy for you and Wendy! What's her name?"

"Isabella Marie Cartman."

"That's a beautiful name dear. I'll be there soon to see my new granddaughter."

"Great, I'll see you when you get here." I hang up and go tend to Wendy and the baby.

"She's done eating." Wendy tells me as she finishes nursing her.

"Good." I take her from Wendy and rock her back and forth. "I didn't get to experience these moments with Shannon because Shelley was being a bitch."

"Don't say that in front of her!" Wendy scolds me.

"Sorry." I coo over my baby girl. "She looks just like you, you know?"

"Finally! It only took me having three kids to finally get one that looks like me!"

"We still make beautiful kids!"

"Yes we do. Did you tell the kids?"

"I sent Shannon a text." I look over at my phone. "I'm surprised she hasn't responded yet. That's not like her."

Wendy frowns. "What about Julia?"

I shake my head. "Honestly...no."

"Good, I'm sure she could care less anyway."

"That's why I didn't bother." I look down at Isabella. "In a few days we'll take you home to meet your big brother and big sisters, one good and one pure evil!" I whisper to her.

Wendy laughs. "I know who the evil one is." She begins nodding off.

"Get some rest baby. You've had a long day."

"What if Isabella gets hungry?" I can tell her eyes are getting heavy.

"I'll wake you up." Within seconds she's snoring. While she naps, I bond with Isabella. I'm enjoying every minute of my growing family.

Stan's POV

"I had a really great time again Stan!" That's Susan. She's a woman I met on the dating website. I went out with three other women, but I really hit it off with Susan. I've been seeing her for the last three months. This is our fifth date. We've had dinner, gone to a baseball game, Dave and Busters, and ice skating. Tonight we went to a Broadway play. We keep in touch every day, she's so easy to talk to.

A little background about her, she's 39, never married, no kids, a veterinarian, tall, thin, blond hair, blue eyes. We've met each other's parents. My parents love her. I haven't introduced her to Julia yet. I'll wait until we're dating a little longer, even though if it weren't for her, Susan and I would've never met.

"I'm glad you had a great time." We stand in front of her house. I give her a kiss on the cheek. Honestly, that's the first time I've kissed her. I'm so lame. "I hope you're not mad I did that…" I turn away and blush a bit. I don't know why I'm blushing. I'm 42 years old, I shouldn't be embarrassed about a peck on the cheek.

"Are you kidding me?" Uh oh! "I've been waiting for you to do that!" She grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. This is the best first kiss I've ever had. We slowly pull away and smile at each other. "Do you want to come inside? We can watch a movie and cuddle." She winks at me.

I know what that's code for. "Sure!" I follow her inside and she leads me to her couch. She puts on the movie The Wedding Planner. About half way through the movie, she puts her hand on top of mine. I look at her and smile then I put my arm around her and she lies her head on my chest. She then puts her hands up my shirt and starts rubbing my nipples. I rub my hand up and down her back. We begin kissing and she pulls away.

"I want you so badly right now…" She whispers. I nod and I take off her shirt and her bra. She unzips my pants and I pull down her skirt. I lie her down on the couch. I put on a condom and then insert myself inside of her and hear her moans of pleasure. I kiss her on the neck as I continue stroking her. She begins rubbing my nipples and cum almost immediately. "That was beautiful!"

"Yes it was!" I smile. Could it be? Am I finally moving on with life? Things can only get better from here…


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delay. R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 30

Cartman's POV

Wendy, Isabella, and I arrive home and I see Shannon cleaning up. She has her back to us. "Hey Shannon, did Eric Theo give you a hard time?" I ask her.

"No, he was an angel." She smiles still not looking at us.

"Are you ready to meet your new sister?" Wendy asks her grinning.

"Of course!" She finally turns around and we notice that one of her eyes is swollen shut and black and blue.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "It's nothing."

I examine her eye. "That's more than nothing! Who did this to you? Was it Kobe?" I'll kill that mini Jew rat!

"No! He wouldn't do that!"

"Then who did?"

She looks down. "It was Julia..."

"Julia!?" Wendy exclaims. "What's wrong with that damn heathen?"

"It's was totally my fault Ms. Wendy."

"How?"

"I did something to piss her off."

"That doesn't give her the right to put her hands on you!"

"I agree!" I step in. "Where is she so we can settle this?"

Shannon shrugs. "I'm not sure. She may be at grandma and grandpa's visiting Uncle Stan."

"Well she's going to bring her ass home right now!" Wendy states before handing Isabella to me. "I'm going to call them now!"

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask Shannon.

"Of course, that's what I've been waiting for!" She takes Isabella from me and sits down with her. I sit down beside her.

"So tell me what you did to make Julia hit you." I find it hard to believe that Shannon could upset someone to the point that they want to hit her.

"She's always telling me that I'm not good enough for Kobe so I wanted to make her look bad in front of him. I knew Dustin was her weakness so I text him telling him how much Julia missed him. He came over here and eventually they went upstairs. I invited Kobe over so that he would see Dustin and Julia together. Once she realized what I did, she kicked my ass."

"Dustin was here?" I shake my head. "Shannon, you know Wendy doesn't want him in this house!"

"I'm sorry dad. I wanted to teach Julia a lesson…I guess she ended up teaching me one. Not to mention that Kobe is upset with me too."

I nod and examine her eye. "Did you get your eye looked at?"

She shakes her head. "It's not that bad dad."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" I touch her face. "It's looks really bad honey."

"It's fine, it was a lot worse yesterday." She looks down at Isabella. "I can still see my new beautiful baby sister."

Just then Wendy comes back in the room. "Stan hasn't seen her and neither have his parents! When I find that girl she's so dead!"

I look at Shannon. "Can you take her upstairs?" I ask referring to Isabella. She nods and heads upstairs. I sit Wendy down and tell her the story Shannon told me.

"She's possibly with Dustin?" I nod. "She's not allowed back in this fucking house!" She screams.

"Calm down Wendy. She's only 17, you can't kick her out. Where is she going to go?"

"She can go to hell for all I care! I'm so sick of her disrespectful ass!"

I shush her so that Shannon can't hear what we're talking about. "She's still your daughter and a minor. At least wait until she's 18 before you kick her out."

She sighs heavily then smiles at me. "I'm so glad I married you, it's nice to have a husband that's on my side."

"I'm always on your side babe. I'm all for you kicking her ass out, but at least wait until she's legally an adult to do so. You have less than a year, you can make it."

"I'll wait, but when I see her and Dustin, I'm going to wring their necks!"

"Dustin definitely deserves that! How many times has he been told to stay away from Julia?"

"I think Julia is more to blame than he is! She didn't have to let him in the house."

"You're right." I put my arms around her. "You just got home. You need to relax. Let me deal with the Julia drama for now, ok?"

She nods in agreement. "You're the boss!"

I laugh. "Since when?"

"Since I'm too tired to argue with you." She kisses me. "I'm going to check on Isabella. It's about time for another feeding."

"Ok, I'll go and fetch Julia and bring her home."

She kissed me again. "Thank you baby. I love you!"

"I love you too." I head out. Dustin and Julia aren't that smart, I know they didn't go far and I'm sure I don't have to go any further than Bebe's house to find them.

Kenny's POV

Bebe called me to come over to talk to Dustin because he's still screwing around with Julia after we've specifically told him not to. Unfortunately the conversation isn't going that well because he's not showing any interest in what I have to say. "Did you hear what I said?" I yell at him.

"Yes, but I don't give a fuck!" Dustin yells back.

"Dustin, he's still your father!" Bebe steps in. "Show some respect."

"How can you show him any respect? He cheated on you with Grandpa! Or did you forget why you divorced his sorry ass?"

Before Bebe can say anything, I get in Dustin's face. "This isn't about me! It's about you!" He turns away from me. "Do you hear me talking to you?"

"I don't care what you have to say!"

"Julia is still is a child! Wendy and Cartman have been very nice by not calling the police on you!"

Dustin rolls his eyes. "You act like she's 13 or something. She's nearly legal!"

"Nearly isn't legal!"

"Whatever! You're in no position to judge me!"

"Look at me!" Grab him and turn him around. He responds by shoving me the ground.

"Don't touch me, you FAGGOT!" My jaw drops when I hear that.

"Dustin…" Bebe whispers.

I stand up and he looks as if he's going to attack me again, but Bebe holds him back. "That's right, I called you a faggot! That's exactly what you are! Go on back to your little butt fucking boyfriend! It's about time for you to suck his dick, isn't it?"

"I'm still your father damnit!" I tell him as my face turns red.

"I stopped respecting you not only as a father, but as a man, when I caught you cheating on mom with another man!" He grabs his keys and heads for the door, but I stop him. He shoves me again. "I said don't touch me!"

"I'm not done! You better stay away from Julia! You're really pressing your luck!"

"I don't want to hear what your bitch ass has to say!" He shoves me to the ground again.

"He's right Dustin!" Bebe steps in. "The Cartman's are fed up with you."

"I don't care, they can't stop me and neither can the two of you!" With that he storms out.

Bebe touches my shoulder. "You ok, pumpkin?" She asks gently.

I nod and stand up. "Pumpkin? You haven't called me that since high school." I laugh. "You got me feeling a little nostalgic."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"I'm not hurt. He shoved me, it's not a big deal."

"Did he hurt your feelings? You know, by calling you the F word?"

I shake my head. "I wasn't expecting it, but it didn't hurt my feelings."

"That's good." There's a bit of awkward silence between us.

"I better get going." I tell her.

"Do you have to leave already?"

"I probably should." I head for the door, but Bebe stops me.

"Before you go, can you take a look at the toilet upstairs? One of the kids clogged it up again and I can't afford a plumber." I nod and head upstairs. I know what this is really code for…

Stan's POV

I'm preparing chicken parmesan, buttered noodles, and an Italian salad for dinner with merlot to drink. Susan is joining me and my parents for dinner. Invited Julia to attend as well. Susan and I have been dating for 6 months now so I think it's time for the two of them to meet. Susan is talking to my parents in the living room while I put the finishing touches on dinner. I call Julia to see why she hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey daddy!" She answers.

"Hi honey! Dinner is almost ready, are you still coming?" I ask.

"Well…" I can feel an excuse coming already.

"Come on Juju, I really want you to be here."

"Why? It's just dinner. We can have dinner anytime."

"There's someone I want you to meet!" I look at Susan and smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes! I've been seeing her for 6 months. I meet her on that dating website. I owe it all to you."

She sighs. "Daddy, I'm glad you're moving on and dating, I really am, but I'm not ready…"

My smile turns into a frown. "Not ready for what?"

"Within the last year, I've gained a stepfather and two new siblings. I'm really not ready to add anymore new people into my life."

"It's just dinner."

"Ok, so what if this doesn't work out? Then I have to meet the next one and the one after that and so on until you find the right one."

I never looked at it that way. "You're right. I'm sorry Juju."

"Me too. We'll have dinner, just the _two_ of us some other time. Maybe if you're still dating, what's her name?"

"Susan…"

"If you're still dating Susan in another 6 months, I may be open to meeting her."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Enjoy dinner." She hangs up. I take the chicken out of the oven and head into the living room.

"Dinner is served." I inform everyone.

"Where's Juju?" Mom asks.

I shake my head. "She's not going to be able to make it."

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to meeting her." Susan tells me.

"Maybe another time." I smile. Everyone fixes their plates and we sit down to eat. Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Maybe Juju changed her mind!" I get up and head to the door. I don't know why she would ring the doorbell when she has a key. I open the door and it's a lady around mom's age with a baby. "Hi, may I help you?"

She nods. "Are you Stan Marsh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Lisa White, Liz's mom."

Wow, I almost forgot all about Liz. "Hi, nice to meet you. Again, how may I help you?"

She hands the tiny baby to me. "I came by to drop him off with you, this is your son Eli." I look down at the baby and back at her in complete and utter shock…


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews. During the fight, Julia didn't pass out, she blacked out! Anyway, as usual R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Stan's POV

I look down at Eli and back at Lisa. "He's my son?"

She nods. "According to Liz he is." She hands me his birth certificate. Liz listed me as his father.

"He was born 3 months ago." I start doing the math in my head and the timing adds up. Suddenly Eli starts to cry. On instinct, I rock him. "There, there. It's ok little guy."

"Stan, what's going on?" Dad asks as he comes to the door. "Who's baby?"

"Apparently he's mine..."

"What?"

"I should be going..." Lisa turns to leave.

"No wait!" I stop her. "Where's Liz?"

"I had her committed."

My jaw drops at hearing that. "Why?"

"Liz has mental issues. She has split personalities. One of her personalities was so warm and loving to Eli. The other personality left him in a trash can and tried to commit suicide."

"Oh my God!" I don't know Liz…really at all, but I never would've guessed she had mental problems.

"I knew I had to take action. That's why I had her committed. She told me you were the father and where I could find you. Obviously, Liz is in no condition to raise a baby so I thought it was only right and fair that you raise your son."

"How can you be so sure this is Stan's son?" Dad asks.

"My daughter insists that Stan is the only man she's slept with."

"You said she has split personalities. How can you be sure that one of her other personalities sleeps around?"

"Dad, I got this." I tell him, then I look at Lisa. "So how can you be sure?"

She shrugs. "You can get a paternity test if you think Liz is wrong." She turns to leave again.

"So you're just going to leave your grandson with a stranger who may not even be his father?"

She hands me a business card. "You can contact me if he's not, but looking at the two of you, I can see he's yours."

"Don't be so sure lady!" Dad tells her.

"If there's a chance he's not, I'll come back and get him. I would keep him with me, but I'm too old to take care of an infant." She waves and leaves.

Dad and I head back into the dining room with mom and Susan. "Stanley, where did that baby come from?" Mom asks.

"He's mine, his grandmother dropped him off because the mom has been committed."

"He's allegedly yours!" Dad reminds me.

I look at Susan, I can't tell if she's hurt or not. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Susan walks over to me and hugs me. "That's ok."

"It is?"

"Yes, he's adorable!" She rubs Eli's head.

"So you're not going to dump me?"

She shakes her head. "Why would I? I love kids. I'll help you out with him in any way I can."

Mom hugs Susan and looks at me. "Looks like you found a good one Stanley." She looks at Eli. "I better run out to Target!"

"For what?" Dad asks.

"To get some things for this little guy! We have an old crib in the attic. He also needs a caraseat, clothes, diapers, formula, and bottles." Mom kisses Eli. "I'm so happy I have a new grandbaby to spoil!"

"We don't know that for a fact Sharon!"

"Nonsense Randy! Look at him! He looks just like Stan as a baby!" She grabs her purse and keys. "I'll be back later." She leaves. Eli begins crying again. I try to soothe him the best I can. I look at his face and I kind of see myself, but I'm not sure if it's just wishful thinking on my part or if he's really my son. I'm going to find out soon enough.

Julia's POV

It's official! Kobe and I are out on a date. Of course once again, I'm out with a guy I have to sneak around with, but we're out! He's out with me and not Shannon. We just got out of a movie. "I'm glad we had a chance to hang out. It's like old times." I smile at Kobe as I take his hand.

He blushes a bit. "Yeah, I just hope my parents don't find out."

"They won't find out from me." I put my arms around me. "Look at you sneaking behind your parent's back for me."

"I would only do this for you."

"I'm glad you realize I'm worth it." I notice he's looking down. "What's the matter?"

"I'm feeling a little guilty…"

"Why? Because you lied to your parents?" I swear he's such a goody goody!

He shakes his head. "No, because I'm out with you and I know how Shannon feels about me. I feel like I owe her an explanation."

I roll my eyes. It's been months since our fight, but I'm still pissed at her. "You don't owe her shit! But I do have to ask, did you ask her out to make me jealous?"

"Nope. I did it because I wanted to get to know her as a friend. She's really a nice a girl, I don't know why she doesn't have a boyfriend or anything."

'Because she's ugly as fuck'. I think to myself then laugh out loud. "Yeah right! Admit it! You were trying to make me jealous! It worked!"

"Really? How when you had Dustin?"

"He wasn't right for me. It took me "dating" him to realize the right guy for me was in front of me all along!" We stare at each other and he kisses me. He actually initiates the kiss! I was shocked by that and I rather enjoy it.

"I have one favor to ask though."

"What's that?"

"Can we take things slow?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well for one because of my parents, we're limited on when we can spend time together. Another thing, I'm still a virgin and I want to wait until the time is right."

I nod. "I respect that. We can wait until you're ready. Eventually, you're going to have tell your parents about us."

"I will, again, when the time is right." I nod again as he walks me to my car. "I guess this means goodnight."

"It doesn't have to be." I give him puppy dog eyes.

"Yes it does, my parents think I'm studying. If I don't make it home by curfew, they'll hunt me down." He gives me another kiss. "Bye, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye!" I watch him walk off. I smile again. I can see this working out as soon as he gets the ok from his parents. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Nichole's POV

I'm in my office finishing up some last minute things when there's a knock on my door. "Come in." The door opens and Stan walks in. He's the last person I expected to see.

"Hi Nichole, I need a favor." He tells me.

"What?"

"I may have a son-"

"What? Are you trying to tell me you cheated on Wendy when you were married?" I cut him off. "Get the fuck out of my office you dirty dog!"

He shakes his head. "No! He's only three months old. I was wondering if you could run a DNA test for me?"

I shake my head. "No!"

"Please Nichole, I really want to know if he's mine. I think he is, but I want to be sure of it." He pleads.

I sigh. He's looks so pathetic. "Fine. Is he here?" He nods. "Bring him in here and I'll get a DNA kit."

"Thank you so much Nichole!"

"Don't thank me!" I step out of the office to get a kit. When I return moments later, I see a tall blond chick in my office with Stan and a baby boy. I notice the baby looks a little pale. "Who's she?"

"This is my girlfriend Susan."

"The baby's mom?"

He shakes his head. "No…"

I roll my eyes. "Oh you're a disgusting pig! I'm glad Wendy got rid of you!" Stan explains to me where the mom is as if I really give a shit. I swab Stan and the baby's cheek. "I'll tell my friend at the lab to get me these results ASAP. Do you have time to wait?"

"Yes, again thank you." I leave and send the results to the lab. About an hour later, the lab tech comes to my office with the results. I look at the results and glare at Stan.

"He's yours."

"Really?" Stan tears up. "He's my boy?"

I nod. "That's what I said…"

He looks at Susan. "He's my son." At this point he's now in tears. Susan hugs him.

"It's going to be ok." Susan whispers. "Like I said, I'll help in any way I can." Stan nods wiping his eyes.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think you need to get that baby checked out. He's looking awfully pale." I tell them.

Stan looks at him. "You think so?"

"I'm around babies all the time, I know a sick baby when I see one."

"I-I don't have insurance for him…" He looks embarrassed. "I mean, I just found out about Eli yesterday."

I close my eyes and sigh. God this guy is such a loser. "Stan, I'll talk to the doctor and tell him to squeeze you in. I'll say you forgot his insurance card. He really needs to see a doctor."

Stan hugs me. "Thank you so much Nichole!"

"Don't ever hug me again! Go wait in the lobby and I'll let the doctor know you're here. Make sure you add him to insurance ASAP!" Stan nods and they leave. I send an email to the doctor letting him know about little Eli. After that, I immediately pick up the phone and call Kyle. "Baby, I have some gossip for you!"


	32. Chapter 32

As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 32

Stan's POV

Susan, Eli, and I are still waiting to see the doctor. Eli starts getting fussy, so I try to give him a bottle. He refuses to take it. "Come on buddy, you have to eat!" I try to force the bottle in his mouth, but he cries harder.

"Maybe he's wet." Susan suggests.

I check his diaper and shake my head. "Dry as a bone."

"Hopefully the doctor can tell you why he's not eating."

I nod in agreement. "I hope everything's ok with the little dude." I hold his tiny body close to me. I really hope what Nichole saw was all in her head.

"Eli Marsh." We hear the nurse call out moments later.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Susan asks.

"Please!" I tell her.

That evening, I'm in my room feeding Eli. The doctor said he has a fever of 101 and he was dehydrated from lack of eating. The doctor wants me to bring him back in a week to see his progress. Once I gave him the Tylenol, he started eating like a champ.

"Stan, you have company!" I hear dad yell.

"Send her up!" I yell back. I know it's Susan. She ran out to get more formula and to pick up some groceries for me. When the door opens, to my surprise, it's Kyle not Susan.

"I had to see it to believe it..." He says looking at Eli.

"Kyle-" I'm not in the mood to hear one of his speeches.

"Nichole told about your illegitimate child, but I had to see for myself."

Just then Eli begins to cry. "Shh..." I whisper as I put him on my shoulder. "As you see, now isn't a good time. Especially if you're here to judge me."

"You know I'm going to judge you!" He glares at me. "Hold his head up! God, you act like you've never held a baby before."

I sigh. Here we go. "Like I said, now isn't a good time."

"What were you thinking bringing another child into this world in your situation? For god's sake Stan you still live with your parents!"

"I'm going to move out as soon as I can afford to."

"How are you going to that? Now you have another child to pay child support for!"

I shake my head. "Why would I have to pay child support when I'm the one raising him?"

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time because the mom gets out of the mental hospital and takes you to court."

"You know about that?"

"I know everything! Too bad you don't have any money to hire a lawyer, you could try to get custody." He suggests.

"That's what I want to do! You're a lawyer, can't you refer someone?"

He shakes his head. "You can't afford anyone I know." He looks at Eli. "This poor kid, stuck with you has a father. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he's walking all over like Julia does!"

I lie Eli down in his crib. "Eli will be just fine."

"How? Who's going to help raise him while his mom is committed? You know your parents are getting up there in age."

"My girlfriend is going to help…"

Kyle laughs. "Oh yeah, Nichole mentioned something about that. Does this girlfriend have children of her own?"

"No."

"Then I don't see that arrangement working for long. You'll be busy with Eli, plus Julia still needs you. When will you have time for your girlfriend? She's eventually going to start feeling left out and that's when she'll dump your ass!"

"That's not going to happen…"

"Have you considered putting him up for adoption?"

"WHAT?" I can't believe he asked me something so ridiculous!

"Come on Stan, do you really think you can raise this child alone? Why don't put him up for adoption so that he can be put in a home with a loving mom AND dad that are financially able to care for him? You're being really selfish."

"I'm not putting my son up for adoption! I can't believe you would even suggest something like that!"

"I'm thinking about Eli. Look at how Julia turned out, I blame that on you for trying to be her friend instead of her father. I don't want to see your son go down the same path due to your neglectful parenting."

Now I'm really angry, I can't even see straight. "I've listened to you longer than I wanted to! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I scream causing Eli to cry loudly. I immediately rush to him and pick him up. "I'm sorry buddy, daddy didn't mean to yell."

"Yeah Stan, you're doing such a WONDERFUL job with him." Kyle states sarcastically.

"Go! I've heard enough!"

"You need to get your shit together dude. It's time to grow the fuck up!" He walks towards the door and as soon as he opens it, Susan is standing on the other side of it. He stares her up and down. "You're the new girlfriend?"

"Yes I am." She tells him.

Kyle looks at me. "Yeah, it's not going to last."

"Goodbye Kyle." I tell him as I sit on the bed trying to calm Eli down. Kyle leaves.

"Who was that?" Susan asks me.

"That's Kyle, Nichole's husband and my former best friend." I start biting my lip.

"Are you ok? You're biting your lip and you're shaking your foot."

"I'm a little irritated that's all. Kyle thinks I'm going to make a lousy father and I should put Eli up for adoption."

"That's so cruel!" She rubs my back.

"I lost my cool and yelled at him and now Eli won't stop crying. I think I scared the little guy." I rock him as his cry quiets a bit.

"You shouldn't let Kyle get to you like that."

"I know I shouldn't, but the adoption thing really hurt. I would never put my child up for adoption."

"I know you wouldn't Stan." She pulls me into a hug. "You're a great and a great man. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I smile. "Thanks Susan." I lie Eli back down in the crib as he's now gone to sleep. I focus my attention on Susan. "Well now that he's asleep, we can have a little grown up time." I wink at her.

"With him in the room?"

I didn't even think about that. "We can use the guest room. Come on." I check on Eli before heading into the guest room across the hall with Susan.

Julia's POV

My dad called once again and asked me to come over. He said he has a surprise for me. I swear if it's to meet his girlfriend, I'm going to be so pissed off! I told him I'm not ready to meet her. Once I arrive, before I can unlock the door, dad opens it. He has a huge grin on his face. "What's this all about daddy? Where's this surprise?"

"It's in my room, come on." He leads me up to his room. "Be very quiet, ok?"

"Ok…" He slowly opens the door and we walk in the first thing I see is a baby crib next to his bed. "Daddy?"

He smiles and points at the crib. "Meet your new baby brother. His name is Eli." He whispers.

I frown. "Is this a joke?" He shakes his head. "You haven't even been with Susan that long, how do you have a baby already?"

"Liz is the mom, remember her?"

My eyes widen. "The woman you picked up at the bar?" I raise my voice a bit. "Daddy, are you serious?"

"Keep your voice down. I didn't know she was pregnant, her mom dropped him off last week and explained everything to me. Liz is in a mental hospital so obviously she can't care for him." He explains Liz's history to me.

"So you're just raw banging skanks you pick up in a bar? Don't you have standards?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Well why didn't you use a condom?" I ask.

"I did…"

"Now you're bringing babies into the world! God, I thought mom and Cartman were bad, at least they're married as much as I hate that! But you, you knocked up some crazy tramp you don't even know! I thought you had more self respect than that! You're so stupid!" I yell, just then Eli starts crying and daddy picks him up.

"Shh, it's ok buddy, it's ok." He whispers and looks at me. "I asked you to keep your voice down. He doesn't like yelling."

"I DON'T CARE!" I yell even louder which causes Eli to cry louder. "This was a stupid move on your part! I expected better from you!"

"I'm sorry I disappointed you…" Dad turns his back to me. He puts Eli in the crib and sniffles. "I thought you might be excited about meeting your new little brother."

"You thought wrong! What's with you, mom, and Cartman thinking everyone is supposed to be accepting of your every move you make no matter how stupid it is? I'm sick of all these new siblings, you guys need to get fixed!"

"Fair enough Julia…" I hear his voice crack now I know for a fact that he's crying and I immediately feel guilty.

"Daddy…I'm sorry. I know you were really excited about this and I guess I made things worse."

He shakes his head. "It's not you. You're right, I should've just told you what was going on instead of dropping a bomb like this on you and expecting you to be happy about it. Eli is here to stay and I'm hoping to have your support and you'll have some role in his life."

I shrug. "I'm not a kid person dad. Besides, you have your own life now and I have mine. Kobe and I are secretly dating so I'm spending a lot of time with him…when we can."

"So obviously Kyle and Nichole don't know about this?"

"Nope! We want to keep it that way for now. We're really happy."

"If you're happy, I'm happy. I would much rather see you with a nice guy like Kobe than a tool like Dustin."

I laugh. "I had to figure it out for myself." I look at my phone. "Speaking of which, I'm going to meet him now. Are we done here?"

He nods. "Yes, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." I turn to leave, but I quickly turn back around. "Hey daddy?"

He looks at me. "Yes?"

"If you ever need a break, I suppose I can watch Eli for you." I smile.

"Thanks Juju." He hugs me. "Have fun on your date." He reaches in his pocket and gives me a $20 bill. "You kids enjoy."

"Thank you daddy!" I hug him again and leave. Great, another sibling. I expected this from mom and Cartman, but not dad. It makes me wonder what's going to happen next.


	33. Chapter 33

I know the reviews aren't showing up, but I can still see them so please keep them up. Hopefully they'll show up soon! Stan and Liz only saw each other once, if you go back to Chapter 23, it's mentioned that they sex in the car. That was the only time. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 33

Julia's POV

"You're awfully quiet." Kobe tells me. We're hanging out in a private room in the library. Another place we can be in private. "Is something wrong?"

"I just came from my grandparent's house. My dad has another baby." I explain.

Kobe looks shocked. "Really? With who?"

"This slut he had a one night stand with."

"Oh, well congratulations?"

I shake my head. "I'm so disappointed in my dad! He knows better!"

"Maybe he really wanted another kid."

"He went about it the wrong way." I look down. "I was such a bitch to him though." I'm still feeling guilty for upsetting my dad.

"How?"

"I told him how stupid he was and that I was disappointed in him. Kobe, I made him cry. He never cries in front of me, or at least he makes sure I don't see him. He couldn't hold it in this time and it broke my heart."

"Dude, that's not cool. Did you apologize to him?"

I nod. "Yes! I even told him I would babysit if he needed a break."

Kobe laughs. "You babysit?"

"You know I didn't mean that shit, I was trying to let him think he has my support. I just wanted him to stop crying."

He shakes his head in disappointment. "So what are you going to do when he asks you to babysit?"

"If he were smart, he wouldn't ask."

"What if he does?"

"I'll conveniently be busy." I smirk.

"That's not nice Jules. I thought you felt bad?"

"I feel bad for making him cry. That doesn't mean I want to babysit."

"Your dad is always there for you. Can't you be there for him? He needs you now more than ever."

"I guess. Can we change the subject?" I'm getting really upset thinking about this situation.

"Sure, but I hope you at least take into consideration what I said."

"New topic please." I smile at him. I know if I don't stop him, he'll go on and on until I agree with what he says. Sound familiar? Kobe is definitely his father's son.

Wendy's POV

"Eric Theo, out that down!" I tell him as he grabs a vase and holds it up. I snatch it from him.

"Mine!" He yells trying to reach for it.

"No it's not yours!" I pick him up and put him in the playpen with Isabella. I keep a close eye on him because sometimes he plays too rough. Just then Julia walks in the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I lived here..." She responds and sits down on the couch.

"Well luckily Shannon isn't here so I don't have to worry about any altercations between you two."

"I'm over fighting with her. I already kicked her ass." She starts looking at her phone. She seems distracted.

"Is something wrong?" I ask genuinely concerned.

She glares at me then sighs. "Well you're going to find out anyway..."

"Find out what?"

"Daddy has a baby."

My eyes widen. "He does? I didn't even know he was dating."

"He is, but he has a baby with someone else. Some woman he had a one night stand with."

I look at her in silence then I laugh. "Stan Marsh had a one night stand? I don't believe it."

"I didn't want to believe it either, but it's true. She's crazy too. She's in a psych ward for leaving the baby in a trash can and trying to commit suicide."

"Oh my God! How old is the baby?"

"3 months."

I can't believe Stan kept this a secret for so long. "You're just now finding out about him?"

She nods. "Daddy said he just found out about him a week ago when the crazy girl's mom dropped him off and said he was the father."

"How does he know it's even his kid?"

"He said he got a DNA test."

"Oh." Now my curiosity has gotten the better of me. "So tell me about this girlfriend of his. What's she like?"

Julia shrugs. "I don't know, I haven't met her yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready. The only thing I know about her is her name is Susan and he's been seeing her for 6 months. Oh and she's going to help him raise Eli."

Damnit! I need her to be a better spy. "Oh, well as long as he's happy."

"I guess he's happy." She doesn't seem to sure of that.

"Do you really think Susan is going to stick around to help raise this baby?"

"Beats me. Like I said, I don't know the woman."

"I see. So how do you feel about all of this?"

She looks at me. "The same way I feel about you and Cartman having babies. It's worse in his case because he had a baby with someone he doesn't know!"

"It is what it is."

"Honestly, I wish you and daddy were still together and we were still a family. It's like you two have went off and started new families and I don't feel like I belong anywhere. You have your babies and now Shannon who it seems like you wish were your daughter instead of me and daddy is dating and has a new baby. Where do I fit in?"

Wow, I never knew she felt like this. "I wish you told me you felt this way."

"What's the point? You're so head over heels in love with Cartman that no matter what I say, wouldn't change anything. It's like you love everything about him including his children and want to erase everything about daddy, including me."

I tear up a bit. "That's not true Juju…"

"Maybe now that daddy is dating and has new kid, he may want me out of his life too. Why did he have to have another baby?"

"You said he just found out himself. Cut him some slack." I can't believe I'm actually defending Stan.

"He shouldn't have had sex with some girl he didn't' even know! I expected better from him! I wanted him to get his life together, get his own place, settle down and get married. He really doesn't need another kid."

I laugh. "Who's the parent? You or him?"

"What? I can have hopes and expectations for him?"

"I guess, it's just funny hearing you say that. I would expect him to say that about you."

"Things change."

I give her a serious look. "Listen, I know you hate the idea of your dad having a new baby, but he's going to need your support."

"You sound like him."

"I mean it. He's a single dad to an infant. He's probably feeling alone and very scared. He needs all the love and support he can get."

"He has a girlfriend, grandma, and grandpa."

"But I'm sure he would also love to know that his only daughter has his back too." I smile.

She sighs. "Fine, I'll be there for him."

"That's my girl!" I rub her head. "You know, this is the first time in a long time we had an actual conversation without fighting!"

"That's true it is. I never would've guessed daddy would be the topic of such conversation." We laugh.

"I would like to keep it up."

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Baby steps mom…" She stands up and smiles and heads out the door. I really hope that was a turning point in our relationship. In the meantime, I want to learn more about Stan's new girl…


	34. Chapter 34

You know the drill, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 34

Kenny's POV

Butters and I decided to finally go out on a real date. It's been months since my divorce has been final so I figured there's really nothing stopping us from going out on a date in public. I treated him to a nice dinner. After dinner, we decided to take a walk around Stark's Pond holding hands.

"Gee Kenny, you sure know how to show a guy a good time." Butters tells me.

"You've been there for me during a difficult time, it's the least I could do."

He takes my other hand and smiles. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

He runs his fingers through my hair and looks at me. The next thing I know, we're kissing. "Why don't you fags get a room?" We pull apart and see Dustin and Julia.

"What are you still doing hanging out with her?" I narrow my eyes at them. This kid has a death wish.

"I'm grown and you're a fucking faggot! You don't have the right to ask me about my business!" He snaps at me.

"I told you I'm still your father! Show me some goddamn respect!"

"Why would I respect a closet homo like you?" He smirks. "None of us have any respect for you, you little fudge packer!"

Now he's beginning to piss me off! "You little-"

"Let it go Kenny." Butters whispers in my ear.

"Listen to your boyfriend!" Dustin glares at me.

"Let's just go." I hear Julia whisper to him.

"Why are you with him?" I ask her. "You know your parents don't approve of this! What would your father say?"

"He's too busy with his new girlfriend and baby to care!" She tells me. Girlfriend? Baby? When did that happen?

"Babe, you don't have to explain yourself to this queer." Dustin tells her as he kisses her in the forehead. "Let's get away from them." They turn to leave.

"This isn't over!" I yell after them. Butters puts his arms around me.

"Let it go Kenny. Let him deal with the consequences."

"I'm trying to prevent that!"

He shakes his head. "He's not trying to hear what you have to say, so why waste your breath?"

"Because he's my son! You don't have kids, so you don't get it!"

Butters chuckles. "This is why I'm glad I don't have kids! He's a disrespectful little fucker!"

I turn and look at him. "He called me a faggot..."

He nods slowly. "How do you feel about that?"

"It pisses me off! This isn't the first time he said it either! I let it slide the first time, but now it's hurtful!" I can feel my face turning red with anger.

Butters hugs me tighter. "He's angry right now. Give him some time to come around."

"So I'm supposed to let him disrespect me in the meantime?"

"Of course not, but try to understand where the anger is coming from."

"I guess."

He squeezes me tight one last time. "Let's get you home..." I nod in agreement. I'm still really pissed off at Dustin, but I'll try Butters' way of trying to understand where all of his anger is coming from. However, I'm not going to allow him to call me the F word again.

Stan's POV

Because or Eli's loud cry, dad thought it would be best if I move our stuff into the basement. It's pretty much sound proof, so he doesn't wake them up in the middle of the night anymore. Mom, still occasionally wakes up to come check on us.

I'm in a rocking chair feeding Eli. I'm completely exhausted and I'm going to feed him and put him down for a nap so I can take one. Suddenly, I hear the basement door open, followed by footsteps walking down. It turns out it's Wendy and Cartman.

"Hi Stan!" Wendy greets me.

"Hi guys." I notice Cartman doesn't bother saying anything. "What brings you by?"

"Julia told us about the baby so we brought some clothes for him."

"You didn't have to do that."

Cartman dumps a garbage bag fill of clothes at my feet. "They're just hand me downs. We wouldn't actually spend our hard earned money on you."

Wendy examines Eli and frowns. "He's awfully tiny, it will be awhile before he can fit Eric Theo's clothes. How old is he anyway?"

"4 months." I tell her.

"4 months and he's still that small? He looks like he's only a few weeks old. Is he a preemie or something?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure, I don't think he is."

She raises her eyebrow. "You're not sure? You don't know if your son is a preemie?"

"I didn't find out about him until last month and I'm still in the process of getting his birth certificate and medical records." I start yawning.

"You can afford to do that?" Cartman snorts. "I mean you're behind on your child support. Just because you have a little bastard kid doesn't mean child support for your 17 year old stops."

It's starting already… "I know that, but I've been-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" He cuts me off. "If we don't see a check come from you this month, we'll go back to court and they'll start garnishing your check again. I know you don't want that!"

I shake my head. "No I don't. I had to put Eli in daycare so I could work. Daycare is expensive, you know that."

"Get another job! Stop making excuses for being a deadbeat dad!"

I roll my eyes. "Why are you even here?"

"Wendy wanted to bring you those baby clothes. I refuse to leave you alone with MY wife after your performance at our wedding reception." That's rich coming from him.

"I apologized for that. Besides, I've moved on."

"Oh yeah, Julia told us about that too." Wendy steps in. "Where is this infamous girlfriend of yours that so "selflessly" is giving up her social life to raise a child that's not hers?" Is she jealous?

"She's at work."

"Work on a Saturday? Is she a prostitute or something?"

I shake my head. "No, she's veterinarian."

Wendy laughs. "Oh so she's a dog doctor? That's cute."

I yawn again. "Thank you for the clothes, but as you can see I'm a little tired so I'm going to put Eli down and take a nap myself." I put Eli in the crib and sit in the rocking chair.

"Fine, well I guess congrats on the baby regardless of how he came to be…"

I yawn again. "Uh huh…" That's the last thing I remember saying to her.

"Stan…Stan…" I hear my name whispered and feel someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes and see Susan standing above me. I sit up…but when did I get in my bed? I scratch my head and Susan laughs. "You've been out awhile there haven't you, sleepy head?"

"Huh?" I look around and then my eyes widen. "Oh my GOD!"

"What is it?"

I rush over to the crib and see it's empty. "Where's Eli? Where's my son?" I panic.

"I don't know, I just got here!" She starts to panic with me.

"They took him!"

"Who?"

"Wendy and Cartman, they took my son!"

I can tell she's really confused. "Wendy, as in your ex wife?"

I nod. "They were here earlier to bring those clothes." I point to the bag. "They must have taken him when I fell asleep."

"Maybe we should ask your mom. You have to be mistaken."

"I'm not! They're always taking something from me! Now they took my son!" I head upstairs and Susan follows. I see mom cleaning up the kitchen. "Mom! Wendy and Cartman kidnapped Eli!"

"What?" She looks confused.

"They kidnapped my son! Call 911!"

She shakes her head. "Honey, Eli is upstairs sleeping…"

I calm down a bit. "What…?"

"You fell asleep when Wendy and Cartman were here. Eli was still awake so Wendy bought him up here to me. I decided to let you rest because you clearly needed it! Cartman put you in your bed." She starts laughing and looks at Susan who joins her.

I sit down in the chair and let out a huge sigh of relief. "It's not funny…"

Susan rubs my shoulders. "I'm sorry, but you have to admit it's kind of funny. Especially now that you know Eli is safe and sound."

I look at mom. "Next time, please wake me up before you do that."

"It won't happen again Stanley. Sheesh!" She continues laughing. "You need a break!"

"I agree!" Susan joins in. "Why don't we have a night out? Just you and me."

"What about Eli? Who's going to watch him at the last minute?" I ask.

"How about your daughter? You said she offered to babysit, right?" She suggests.

Mom laughs. "If she agrees, I'll have to babysit her. She doesn't know the first thing about babysitting." Mom hugs Susan. "I'll watch Eli."

"Mom, you've done a lot for Eli, you need a break too. I'll call Julia." I tell her.

"Good luck with that."

"Tell you what, while you work that out, I'll go home and freshen up and come back in about an hour. How does that sound?" Susan winks and smiles.

I nod. "I'll see you in an hour." We kiss just as she leaves.

"Stan, you don't have to bother Julia, I'll watch him." Mom reiterates.

I shrug. "She hasn't bonded with him at all. Maybe this will be the time…"

"Only one way to find out." She smiles. "You call Julia while I go check on Eli." She heads upstairs. I grab my phone and look at it for a few moments. Eventually I work up the nerve to call my daughter…


	35. Chapter 35

As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Stan's POV

"No fucking way!" That was Julia's response to me asking her to babysit Eli.

"Come on Juju, you said you would." I plea with her.

"So I lied! I don't want to watch that little sperm vermin!"

I'm shocked by her words. "That's your little brother!"

"So what?"

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because that's what he is."

"Eli has been with me for a month and you've only seen him once. You didn't hold him, you barely acknowledged him, nothing." I know I'm probably not doing a good job of trying to convince her to watch him.

"Because I don't care! I don't care about your son! Just because you knocked up some psycho doesn't mean I have to be happy and accept it! Find someone else to watch that little semen demon!"

"I don't get you Julia. I try so hard with you and you're just spitting in my face."

She sighs. "What is so urgent that you need a sitter at the last minute on a Saturday night?"

"Susan and I are going on a date."

She laughs. "Are you kidding me? You're dumping your kid with a sitter so you can go on a date? Where are your priorities?"

"Mom and Susan thought I needed a break."

"Whatever! My answer is still no. I'm busy having a life! Are we done?"

"Yes, I'll talk to you later." I hang up. I turn and see mom with Eli in her arms.

"She said no, didn't she?" Mom asks.

I nod. "I don't get it." I take Eli from her and lay his head on my shoulder. "Why won't she give this little guy a chance?" I rub his back.

"Because you keep forcing the issue. Let her come around on her own." Mom explains.

"I just want my kids to have a good relationship. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"It's not. But you have to remember, Julia was an only child for 15 years. Now she's 17 with three younger siblings under 2. This is an adjustment for her as well."

"I never meant for things to be like this." I give Eli a kiss on the forehead. I don't regret this little guy though.

"Well most of this isn't your doing."

I nod in agreement. "I'm moving on with my life. I thought that's what she wanted?"

"Like I said, this is an adjustment for her."

"You're right." It's not worth arguing about.

"I'm glad you understand." She takes Eli from me. "Now go get ready for your date!" I nod and head to my room. I know this situation is far from over.

Julia's POV

"Was that your dad?" Kobe asks me. We're out on a date at Chili's. As usual, dinner, movies, or the library with Kobe. This is getting a little boring now.

I nod. "He wanted me to babysit. The fuck I look like?"

Kobe's eyes widen. "I can't believe you talk to your dad like that! If I talked to my dad or my mom like that, I wouldn't have any teeth."

"He should've known better. I'm not babysitting so he can go out with Skanky Susan and make another bastard baby!"

"What do you have against Susan? I thought you said you haven't met her?"

I shake my head. "I haven't."

"So what's your problem with her?"

"She's dating my dad. Anyone he dates, I automatically have a problem with." I smile.

"That's childish. I thought you wanted your dad to date?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like them. I don't think this relationship will last, especially if he doesn't find a sitter for his date tonight. She's not going to put up with that for long. I know I wouldn't!"

"Maybe she doesn't mind. That's the kind of woman your dad needs."

I frown. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

Kobe puts his hands up in defeat. "Yours, but I don't think you're being fair to your dad. Look at what he's been through. He's a lonely guy, doesn't he deserve someone to make him happy?"

I put my arms around him. "If you want to keep me as your girlfriend, then you better stop talking…" I whisper in his ear.

"Don't be like that Jules."

"I mean it Kobe. I'll walk out of this restaurant and we'll be over."

He sighs heavily. "Fine, I'll let it go…"

"Thank you!" I smile knowing I won yet another battle. I know I'm wrong for giving him an ultimatum, especially since I'm seeing Dustin behind his back. However, he needs to know his role. What goes on between my dad and me is none of his damn business.

Susan's POV

Stan and I decided on Chili's, something simple where we could get a bite to eat and have a drink. He didn't want to be out too late because he wants to get back to Eli. "This way please." The hostess tells us as she takes us to our table. On the way to the table we pass by two teenagers.

"Julia?" Stan says to the girl. Oh, this must be his daughter. I finally get to meet her!

Julia rolls her eyes. "You came here of all places?" She looks at me and stares me up and down, but doesn't say anything.

"You're Julia? Hi, I'm Susan!" I extend my hand out to her, but she turns her head and looks at Stan. "Ok…" I mumble as I put my hand down.

Her friend shakes my hand. "Hi Susan, I'm Kobe, Julia's boyfriend." He tells me.

"Nice to meet you!" At least one of them has manners

"So why here?" Julia asks Stan.

"This is where we chose to come." Stan tells her. "You know if you two aren't trying to get caught, then maybe you shouldn't come to busy places like this."

"You know my parents would never come here." Kobe tells him and Stan nods in agreement.

"Don't you have a baby to take care of?" Julia asks, then she looks at me. "What's your deal? Why don't you have any kids?"

"Me?" Wow, I wasn't expecting that. "I can't have kids, fertility issues."

Her eyes light up. "Oh good, so you won't disappear and show up later with a baby like the other one did!"

"JULIA!" Stan shoots her a warning look.

"Is this why you're trying to raise Eli? Trying to compensate for not being able to have your own kids? That's pathetic."

"Julia, that's enough. Come on Susan!" Stan escorts me to our table. "I'm so sorry about that." He tells me when we sit down.

"It's ok." I look at the menu. "I'm thinking about ordering the baby back ribs, how about you?"

"Susan?" I look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your face is red. You look pissed!"

I laugh it off. "I'm slightly annoyed and a little embarrassed that's all."

He takes my hand. "I can't even tell you how sorry I am about that. I want you to know, I don't feel that way. I'm grateful for you and the way you've stepped up for Eli. Thank you for taking on the mother role for him."

I smile. "Thanks…" I look at him for a moment. "Are you disappointed that I can't have kids?"

He shakes his head. "You told me that on our first date and I'm still here."

"You're the best!" I get up and hug him.

"Well now you've officially met my daughter…"

I sit down. "Yeah…"

"You don't like her, do you?" He looks disappointed.

First impressions are everything. "Well…we didn't start off on a good note, but that doesn't mean things can't change."

"Really? You're still willing to give her a chance?" I can tell the thought of that makes him happy.

I nod. "Of course."

This time, Stan gets up and hugs me. "Oh thank you, thank you! I know she can be harsh at times, but she really is a sweet girl. I know once you two get to know each other, you'll love each other." He kisses me and hugs me again. I hope he's right. I'm willing to get to know Julia, but I get the feeling that the feeling isn't mutual…


	36. Chapter 36

R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 36

Cartman's POV

"Hey Shannon, can you give me a hand?" I ask her as I walk in with groceries in my hand. I ran out to go grocery shopping. Wendy is catching up with Nichole and Bebe so I asked Shannon if she would watch the kids for me. "There's more in the car."

"Sure dad." She gets up and gets the remaining bags and brings them in.

"Thank you. Thanks for watching the kids. How were they?"

Shannon smiles and nods. "They were good, now they're taking a nap."

"Good. Again, thanks for watching them."

She shrugs. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"What about Kobe? You two aren't hanging out anymore?"

She shakes her head. "He's preoccupied with Julia."

My eyes widen. "Julia? So he's allowed to hang out with her now?"

"I guess so."

Well this is interesting. "I find that hard to believe knowing Kyle. He thinks the world of his kids and views Julia as something on the bottom of his shoe."

"Can you promise not to say anything?"

"I'm not keeping secrets from Wendy."

"Come on dad. You know what Julia will do if she finds out I said something."

I shake my head. "No she won't and if she puts her hands on you, she's out of here! She's almost on her way out as it is!"

"I don't want any trouble. My big mouth is what drove Kobe right back to her." She pouts.

"Fuck him! He's a dirty Jew rat! You'll find someone who won't use you."

She nods. "Thanks dad. I'm going to head on home now."

"You're welcome. Thanks again for looking after the kids." I kiss her on the forehead. "Remember what I said. Kobe isn't the only guy out there. You're going to college next fall, you may meet someone there."

"Thanks again dad! See you!"

"Bye." She leaves. I decide to text Wendy and let her know what Julia has really been up all this time. I told Shannon I wasn't going to keep that from Wendy and I meant it. There are no secrets between us. What better time to let her know then while she's out with Nichole…

Stan's POV

I'm at the mall with Eli shopping. He's picking up some weight and has grown out his clothes. He's still not big enough to fit Eric Theo's clothes so that's the reason why we're at the mall now. On the way out, I pass by Kay Jewelers. I head right to the engagement ring section.

"You think mommy will like this?" I ask Eli. I see a gorgeous diamond 1-3 ct. 10k white gold ring. Then I look at the price. "$1100? There's no way I can afford that."

"I know you're not looking at what I think you're looking at..." I turn around and see Kyle with his arms folded.

"I'm looking at engagement rings."

He laughs. "You're in the wrong store. You can't afford anything in here. Claire's is upstairs, that's more aligned with your budget."

"Gee thanks..." I turn back and continue looking at rings. I feel the stroller moving and I quickly turn and see Kyle pushing the stroller. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how quickly someone could snatch your child. Pay attention!" He scolds me.

"Don't do that again!" I check on Eli and he's sound asleep. I stroke his cheek before turning my attention back to Kyle. "Don't ever try to scare me like that again!" I shove him a bit. Ever since I had that scare thinking that he was kidnapped, I've become really paranoid and over protective. I fear someone is going to take him from me.

He smirks. "Ok, you're finally starting to act like a parent, good for you! Maybe you'll actually discipline this one if he gets out of pocket!" He turns to walk off and now I'm angry.

"Instead of worrying about my parenting skills, maybe you should worry about why your son is sneaking around behind your back to see my daughter!" I accidentally blurt out.

He turns back around. "What did you say?"

I put my hand over my face. "Oh shit!" I mumble. I really didn't mean to say that.

Kyle gets closer to me. "You're lying!"

Well now that the cats out of the bag, there's no use in denying it. "They've been secretly seeing each other for a few months now…"

"You knew? Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

I shrug. "It really wasn't my place…"

Kyle's face turns red. "It wasn't your place? IT WASN'T YOUR PLACE? WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" I notice other customers looking at us and Eli starts crying.

"Shh…" I rub his stomach to calm him down. "Let's not discuss it in here." He nods and follows me out of the store. We go and sit down on a bench. I pick up Eli and rock him trying to quiet him.

"Why would you keep that from me?"

"I told Julia I wouldn't say anything."

"You're supposed to be the parent! You know Nichole and I forbade Kobe from seeing Julia! I don't want her corrupting my son!" He continues his scolding.

"She's happy, she said they're both happy. Just let it go dude."

"I'm not letting shit go! You may let your child run over you, but mine doesn't!" He stands up. "I'm putting an end to this once and for all!"

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see!" He looks at me and I notice his face soften a bit. "By the way, if you're going to be raising this kid, you may want to take his mom to court and sue for full custody."

I nod. "I plan to once I get the money. If you know someone, I really would appreciate the help."

"I'll see what I can do." He storms off.

I wasn't expecting that response, I expected him to reject me like he did the last time. I put Eli back in the stroller and go back into Kay's. I'm now worried about the aftermath of this whole Julia and Kobe issue. Me and my big mouth…

Kobe's POV

I'm studying for my AP Physics exam and texting Julia. She sure is being weird tonight. Well not exactly weird, but she keeps talking about…sex. Sex has been her topic of conversation for the last few weeks. It's making me a little uncomfortable.

 _So when are you going to put it in me?_ She texts me.

 _I thought we were taking it slow?_ I respond back.

 _This is too slow! I just saw the tortoise pass us!_

 _LOL! You're funny._

 _I'm not! Seriously, I want your dick in me!_ My eyes widen I never expected her to be so forward about it. Just as I'm about to respond, mom and dad barge in my room. Neither one of them look happy. "Hi guys, something wrong?"

"Kobe, we told you to stay away from Julia, right?" Mom asks.

I look away and nod. "Yes ma'am…"

"Did you listen? LOOK AT ME!"

I look at her. "We like each other…"

She slams her hand down on my desk. "You were given a direct order and you disobeyed us! This is exactly why we didn't want you around the little slut! You've never in your life disobeyed or disrespected us!"

"Don't call her a slut!" I make the mistake of raising my voice.

"Young man, you watch your tone!" Dad steps in sternly.

I lower my head. "Yes sir. Sorry mom."

"I just want to let you know we've filed a temporary restraining order against Julia."

Now I'm really confused. "For what? She didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sure she has and I'll find out." He holds his hand out. "Give me your phone!"

"What?"

"Since you've been lying to us, you're no longer allowed to have your phone."

"Dad, that's not fair!"

"Neither is lying to us!" Mom tells me as she snatches my phone and gives it to dad. "I'm sure you'll find something incriminating on there." Mom tells dad. I immediately start to sweat thinking about the recent text messages she sent me.

"Coming from that trash, I'm sure!" Dad looks at me. "What are you so nervous about?"

"N-nothing. How did you guys find out anyway?"

"Your little girlfriend was dumb enough to tell her parents." Mom informs me. "Not too bright for someone who wants to keep something a secret." She and dad laugh as they head out of my room. I let out a sigh of relief. At least they didn't ground me, but I still need to warn Julia about what's going on. Since I can't text her, I decide to send her an email. As soon as I get my email open, dad comes into my room and takes my Ipad.

"No tablets either!" He also grabs my laptop. "I'll give this back to you when you need it for homework. Now finish studying and go to bed!" He leaves.

"Shit!" I mumble to myself.

A/N: Let me know what you would like to see happen next! :-)


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for the suggestions folks, I'm taking all of them into consideration! Keep them and the reviews up! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 37

Stan's POV

I'm cooking dinner for the family. I thought I would keep it simple tonight and just make spaghetti. I'm holding Eli and trying to cook at the same time, which is now proving to be challenging. Meanwhile, Eli is using my shirt as a teething ring.

"Stan, why don't you let me hold Eli while you cook?" Mom asks as she comes in the kitchen.

"It's ok mom, I've got him."

She takes him from me anyway and Eli starts to cry. "It's ok baby, grandma has you!"

I take him from her and he immediately stops crying. "He's been very attached to me lately. He even cries when Susan holds him."

"That's because you never put him down when you're home." She smiles.

I turn down the sauce and sit down next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about Susan."

"What about her?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Her eyes light up. "That's great sweetie!"

"I just need to do a few things before that happens."

"What?"

"For one, I have to save up to get her a nice ring. I found a perfect one, but that's $1100. I found one similar that's only $500."

"Your dad and I can loan you the money."

I shake my head. "I have to do this on my own. Plus I need to move out. I don't want to start off a marriage living off of her. Maybe we can buy a house together. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"She's not Wendy hon." Mom reminds me.

"I know she's not, but I don't want her to look at me as a pathetic excuse for a man that can't provide for his family."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"Like I said, I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I want this marriage to last."

"It will. She's a lovely woman. I don't know too many people that would help raise someone else's kid."

I smile just thinking about that. "I love her so much and I love that she's there for Eli. He needs a mom." I hand Eli to mom and surprisingly he doesn't cry. I go to fix our plates. "I am concerned about her relationship with Julia or lack thereof. That's not Susan's fault." I set mom's plate down in front of her.

"Don't let Julia stand in the way of your happiness."

"I'm not, but it would make things easier if she would give Susan a chance."

"Remember what I said about not forcing the issue."

I sigh and sit down with my plate. "Yeah, I know. It just sucks that's all." Next thing you know the front door opens and then slams shut. We look and see Julia approaching us and she looks pissed.

"Hi honey. Are you ok?" Mom asks her.

Julia doesn't respond, instead she walks over to me and gives me the evil eye. "Juju, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"You ASSHOLE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She knocks my plate on the floor as Eli jumps and begins to cry. Mom takes him out of the room.

"What are you talking about?

"You told Kyle about Kobe and me!" Her face is red with anger at this point.

I look away. "It accidentally slipped. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Kyle filed a restraining order against me! I can't go anywhere near Kobe. Why would you open your big mouth? I told you not say anything!"

"It was accident. I wasn't thinking."

"Thanks a lot for ruining my life!"

I stand up and try to take her hand, but she quickly backs away. "Don't touch me!"

"Juju, listen-"

"Don't call me Juju! I don't want anything to do with you! You ruined my life!"

"It's not the end of the world. We'll find a way to work this out. Again, I'm sorry." I try to hug her, but once again she backs away.

"You're dead to me!"

"You don't mean that…"

"Yes I do! I hate you and you're fucking dead to me!" She storms out of the house. I sit down and mom comes back in the room. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Let her cool down honey…" I nod slowly. I can't believe Julia said that to me. I've never seen her so angry before. I don't even know how to handle this.

Wendy's POV

"She told me the same thing." I tell Stan. He called me in tears because Julia said he's dead to her. She's angry with me too for telling Nichole.

"How did you know about it?" He asks.

"Cartman told me, Shannon told him." I explain. "Stan, I'm sick of her attitude anyway. When she stops being mad, she can live with you. I'm done."

"You're done? She's your daughter."

"That's Satan's daughter. I don't know where she came from."

"She's still our little girl. You can't give up on her!"

"She's not a little girl, she's damn near a grown woman. She'll be 18 in a few months. Maybe she needs sometime in the real world."

"Until she's 18, she's our responsibility."

"She can be yours." I look and see Cartman coming into our room. "So like I said, she can live with you. I'll talk to you later." I hang up and smile at Cartman. "Hi honey."

"Who were you talking to?" He asks.

"Stan. Julia went off on him too and he's really upset."

"So he felt the need to call you because…?"

I kiss him. "Babe, no need to worry. He just wanted to discuss Julia with me. It's nothing like what you think. You know there's nothing between us."

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

"Well since you trust me, then there's no reason to worry, right?"

He sighs deeply. "Right." We kiss. "So does he know where Julia is?" Cartman asks me as he pulls away.

I shake my head. "He was hoping she came back here. I told him I don't want her here and that she can go live with him."

He raises his eyebrow. "What about child support?"

I smack myself on the forehead. "I didn't even think about that."

"So you'll tell him you changed your mind, right?" He smirks. "We don't really need the money, but it's always nice to have that extra $500 something."

"Yeah, you're right." I really want that girl out of my house, but Cartman's right. Who couldn't use the extra money? We'll work something out because I don't want Julia in this house.

Julia's POV

Dustin and I are in his car, I have no clue where we're going, we're just happy to get away. He passes me a vodka bottle and I take a drink. "That's what you get for hanging out with that boring black Jewish kid anyway. He's such a square just like his old man." Dustin slurs.

"He's not a bad guy." I tell him slightly annoyed. I hate when he calls Kobe that.

"Well he has a restraining order against you, so what does that tell you?"

"His dad's a dick!"

Dustin laughs. "Touché. My dad thinks very highly of him."

"I don't know why! God, I hate him so much! I hate Nichole too, she had just as much to do with this!"

He pulls over and pulls cocaine and a straw out of his pocket and does a line. "You want a hit?"

I shake my head. "I don't do drugs."

"It will calm your nerves…" He passes me a straw. "Go on."

I shrug. "Fuck it!" I go ahead and do a line. "Wow, I got an instant high!" I tell him as he does another line.

"Do another one!" I do as he says. He pulls out a bag of pills. "X, do you want one?"

I shrug again. "Sure, why not?" I take the pill and I see him pop 3. The next thing I know, he's unzipping my pants. Within seconds, we're screwing and he finishes quickly.

"Let's go a little further out and find a hotel. I want to finish what I started." He slurs.

"Where are we going?"

"Just riiiiide baaaabe!" His slurring is getting worse.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to drive?" I'll admit, I'm a little scared right now. I've never seen him like this before.

He shake his head. "I got this!" He looks at me and smiles and I notice he's swerving off the road near a pole.

"THEN WATCH OUT FOR THAT-" CRASH!


	38. Chapter 38

As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

FYI: The different POV's are taking place around the same time.

Chapter 38

Bebe's POV

I hear my doorbell ring followed by loud knocking on the door. I look at the time and see it's 12:41 am. "Who the fuck is at my door?" I get out of bed and stomp down the stairs. I open the door and see Ike Broflovski. He's a cop and oh so fine. I adjust my girls. "Why hello Officer, are you here to arrest me? I've been very naughty?" I wink at him.

He frowns at me. "No…"

"So what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I regret to inform you that your son Dustin was in a really bad car accident."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"He was in the car with Stan's daughter. He lost control of the car and hit a pole. The car is totaled and the two of them have been rushed to the hospital. They're in intensive care."

I start crying. "This can't be true! I told him to stay away from that little slut!"

"I'm really sorry Bebe. Would you like me to give you a lift to the hospital?"

I nod. "Yes, I'll call my mom and tell her to come over and watch the kids. Let's go." I grab my purse and phone and head out the door with Ike.

Cartman's POV

I walk into my bedroom and plop down on the bed. I look at Wendy who's lying in the bed naked just waiting for me. "The kids are asleep. The teens are out, we finally have some time to ourselves!" I tell Wendy ecstatically.

"Good!" She smiles and pulls me into a kiss. Our kiss turns into love making. In the midst of our love making, Wendy's phone begins to ring. I see her reaching for it.

"Ignore it." I whisper in her ear.

"What if it's important?" She moans.

"They can leave a message..."

"It's kind of late, it could be something urgent." She picks up her phone and looks at it. "It's Bebe. Just give me two minutes."

"Ugh!" I groan as I roll off of her, still hard as steel.

"Hello?" She answers. "Calm down Bebe, I can't understand you."

'Great, more Bebe drama.' I think to myself.

Wendy quickly sits up. "What? There has to be a mistake!" Now I'm curious as to what Bebe wanted. "I'll be there shortly!" She hangs up and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Julia and Dustin were in a car accident!" She bursts into tears.

"Are they ok?"

"They're in the hospital in intensive care. Dustin was driving and hit a pole. The car is totaled. I told her to stay away from that boy."

"That doesn't matter now. Let's get to the hospital."

"What about the kids?"

"We'll drop them off at my mom's house on the way. I'll call her and let her know what's going on."

"Thanks Cartman." She kisses me. Then we quickly get dressed, grab the kids and head out the door.

Kobe's POV

I had mom drop me off at Tweek's Coffee Shop so I can get some fresh air and coffee. She didn't want me to drive because she wanted to make sure I went where I said I was going. She said she would be back in 45 minutes. After I get my coffee, I notice Shannon in the shop on her iPad. I walk over to her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh hey Kobe…are you still pissed at me?"

I nod. "Even more so than before. Why the hell would you tell your dad about Julia and me?"

"I thought he knew." She shrugs.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You thought he knew? Come on now Shannon…"

"I'm sorry ok, I really am!"

"You told me you think Julia is a mean girl, but really you're the mean one. You try to pretend to be so innocent, but deep down, you're a mini female Eric Cartman."

"Wow…" Just then her phone rings. "Hi Dad! What? No way! I'll be right there." She hangs up and looks at me and she looks terrified.

"What?"

"Julia and Dustin were in a car accident. They're in intensive care."

"Are you serious? Why is she with Dustin?" Damnit, now she's dealing with him again? Did I mean nothing to her?

"I'm going to the hospital, you want to come?"

I nod. "Hell yeah! I'll text my mom and tell her where I am!" We get up and leave. I know I'm probably going to be in a lot trouble for this later, but I need to make sure that Julia is ok.

Kenny's POV

I'm in bed having sex with Rebecca Cotswold. She's on top riding me a camel. I'm bored out of my mind and waiting for her to finish. She's been going for hours. I'm exhausted and in pain. This girl is rough. "Oh God!" She screams once again. Within seconds, she gets off of me. "Well that wasn't your best!" She tells me as she folds her arms.

"I'm not feeling it anymore." I explain to her.

"BUTTERS!" She yells out and he immediately comes in the room.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"You need to get your slut under control!"

"What happened?"

"I've been fucking him for the last three hours and he didn't cum yet! I've came at least 7 times!"

Butters glares at me. "I'll take care of it."

"So that means I don't need to pay full price, right?" Rebecca bats her eyes at Butters.

"75 percent!"

"What a rip off!" She grabs a wad of cash out of her purse and throws it at Butters. "Here!" She puts her clothes on and looks at me. "You need to get it together little boy!" She slaps my dick causing me to scream out in pain. She storms out.

I sigh. "I'm glad that's over with." I tell Butters as I put my pants on. The next thing I know, he back slaps me. "Dude, what the duck?" I punch him.

He grabs me and pins me up against the wall. "You're fucking up my money!"

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?"

"I'm tired of whoring myself to everyone and their mom. There has to be another way to make money."

"Well until you think of how, you're going to keep doing it!" Suddenly my phone rings. "Don't you dare answer it!"

"It's Bebe, it could be about one of the kids." I tell him as I answer. "Hello?"

"Kenny, you need to come down to the hospital right away!" I can tell she's crying.

"Why? What happened?"

"Dustin was in a car accident with Julia. They're in intensive care!"

"I'll be right there!" I hang up and look at Butters. "Dustin was in a car accident, he's in the hospital."

"You're going to go? He hates you."

I nod. "He's still my son and I'm going to be there."

"I'll drive you." I nod and we head out. I'm really hoping everything will be ok.

Susan's POV

I hear Eli crying, so I get up and fix him a bottle. Usually Stan insists on doing the middle of the night feedings, but he's been so stressed out lately that I decided not to wake him up. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately so he needs his rest. I give Eli his bottle and he slowly sucks down the milk. The next thing I know, Stan's phone rings. I can't help but to look to see who's calling. It's Wendy. Why is she calling him at this time of night? I could ignore it and act like it didn't happen, but I decide not to be petty and wake Stan up. "Stan?" I tap him on the shoulder.

"Hmm…?" He mumbles.

"Your phone is ringing."

"Who is it?"

"It's Wendy…"

He sits up and rubs his eyes. "Wendy?" He answers his phone. "Hello? Wendy it's so late. What? Are you serious?" Next thing I know, Stan bursts into tears. "Is she going to be ok? I'll be there…" He hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"Honey, what's the matter?" I ask my distraught boyfriend.

"Julia was in a car accident." He takes Eli from me and holds him tightly. "I don't know if she's going to make it."

"What exactly happened?"

"She was in the car with Dustin and he hit a pole. They're both in intensive care."

I hug him tightly and he sobs on my shoulder. "We need to get to the hospital!"

"You're going to come too?" He seems surprised by that.

I nod. "Of course. I want to be there for both of you."

Stan wipes his eyes and smiles. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I take Eli from him. "Thank you. I want her to be ok as much as you do."

He starts to cry again. "The last time I saw her…"

I hug him again as I know where he's going with this. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"What if she doesn't make it? Our last encounter was an argument."

"Pray honey, pray that she makes it. I'm sure she will. She seems like a fighter." I smile at him.

"I hope you're right." I put Eli in the car seat and we head out. I drive because I know Stan is too upset to do so. I'm just praying that Julia recovers from this. She's so young and her life hasn't even started yet.

Stan's POV

When we reach the lobby in intensive care, we see Wendy, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Bebe, Shannon, and Kobe. "Any word?" I ask them.

"We're still waiting to hear from the doctor." A tearful Bebe tells me.

Wendy walks over to Susan and stares her up and down. "You must be Susan? I see why my daughter doesn't like you."

"Nice to meet you too Wendy." Susan smiles pleasantly at her.

"Wendy, now isn't the time for this." I tell her.

Wendy looks at Eli. "That child looks malnourished. Are you guys even taking care of him?"

"He's not malnourished. He's just fine."

She looks at me and laughs. "You're not looking so well either. You look like you're not getting much sleep. You look like you've lost some weight too."

"Like Stan said, this isn't the time for this!" Susan steps in. "Let's focus on Julia!"

Just then I'm shoved from behind. I turn and see Kenny has shoved me. "I told you to keep that slut away from my son, didn't I?"

"Dude, calm down. He's just as guilty as Julia. Stop acting like he's so innocent!" I tell him.

"Compared to Julia, he's a saint!" Bebe steps in. "Don't you dare bad mouth my son!"

"You know Mr. Marsh, none of this would've happened if you hadn't told my dad about Julia and me!" Kobe adds.

"So you guys think this is my fault?"

"YES!" Everyone except Susan, Shannon, and Butters yell out in unison.

I'm completely taken aback. "It's not my fault!"

"If you learned to discipline your daughter, she wouldn't be sneaking off with older boys!" Cartman tells me. "You're the worst father ever!"

"Me? She lives under your roof! You two are you lacking discipline!" I point at Wendy and Cartman.

"Fuck you Stan! You let her get away with murder! This is why she doesn't respect you and neither do I! Why do you think I left you for Cartman? I needed to be with a man that Julia could respect!"

"She doesn't respect him!"

"Stan, they're not worth it. Don't waste your time arguing." Susan whispers to me.

"You stay out of it!" Wendy snaps at her. We end up arguing amongst ourselves.

"EXCUSE ME?" We turn and see a doctor has come out. We rush over to him.

"How's my daughter?" I ask.

"Is my son ok?" Bebe asks.

"I'm so sorry…" The doctor lowers his head. Bebe and Wendy break down with Kenny and Cartman comforting them. Shannon and Kobe hug each other. Susan comforts me as I break down in her arms.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for the reviews. Just imagine a teenage female version of Stan and you have Julia, lol. Kobe used Shannon's phone to call Nichole. Anyways, R&R! Keep the suggestions coming as well! Enjoy!

Chapter 39

Stan's POV

"They're dead?" Wendy asks the doctor.

"Julia isn't dead, but Dustin is." The doctor informs us.

"Oh God!" Bebe squeals as she faints in Kenny's arms.

"My son is dead?" Kenny asks as he tears up.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCormick. We did everything we could to save him."

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Kenny snorts.

"His heart gave out."

"How?"

"The tox screen showed he had a large amount of alcohol and drugs in his system. Cocaine and ecstasy."

"Dude, that doesn't make sense!"

"The crash wasn't even what killed him, his heart stopped before the crash even occurred. He died from an overdose."

"This isn't happening..." Kenny whispers as a tear drops from his eyes. "Can we see him?"

He nods his head. "Yes, I need one of you to indentify his body." Kenny carries Bebe over to a chair and sits her down. The doctor tells him what room Dustin is in and he heads back.

"What's going on with my daughter?" I ask the doctor.

" _Our_ daughter!" Wendy corrects me.

"She has a lot of cuts and bruises. She had to get 22 stitches in her head. She fractured a few ribs. Plus she damaged her spinal cord."

"So what does that mean?"

"She's paralyzed from the waist down. She may never walk again."

"Oh no!" Wendy cries as Cartman comforts her.

"Can we see her?" I ask the doctor.

He nods. "Only two of you may go in at a time. Don't stay long, she needs her rest."

"We'll go in first!" Wendy states referring to her and Cartman.

I look at Susan who nods at me. "Wendy, with all due respect, I have more of right to go in before Cartman. She is my daughter!"

"Who's roof is she living under?"

"Well you did say you wanted her out of your house, remember?" I remind her.

She scowls at me. "I was angry! Besides, she said you were dead to her!"

"She said the same thing to you!"

"I just said that to make you feel better about yourself. She hates you! Besides the last thing Julia wants to see is that bitch or that thing!" She points at Susan and Eli. She grabs Cartman's arm. "Come on baby, we're going in!"

"No you're not!" I say firmly. They look at me in shock. "Either the two of us go in together or you can wait until I come back out!"

Cartman moves closer to me and stares me up and down. "If you think I'm going to leave you alone with _**MY**_ wife, you're sadly mistaken!"

"Dude, get over yourself and your insecurities! I didn't steal your wife, you stole mine. Clearly you're not the one who has to worry."

"I'm still going in there!" He turns to leave, but I stop him.

"You're going in there over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" Cartman threatens.

"ENOUGH!" Wendy stands between us and sighs heavily. "Go ahead and go Stan! You have 5 minutes!"

"Whatever!" I follow the doctor to Julia's room. Once I get in her room, I see she's sleeping. Her head is bandaged and she has cuts and bruises on her face. I sit down next to her, take her hand and start crying. "I'm so glad you're alive…" I whisper.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Daddy?"

"I'm here baby…"

She narrows her eyes. "My head hurts…"

I nod. "You got a little banged up in the accident. You had to get stitches."

"Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"I was with Dustin…"

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter now." I kiss her hand.

"Where's mom?"

"She's in the waiting area. She's going to come back with Cartman as soon as I'm done."

"Oh…" She looks at me. "Daddy, I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For saying you're dead to me. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok Juju…"

She shakes her head. "No it's not, I shouldn't have said that. You're such a good person and you didn't deserve that. I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

"So how's Dustin?" I look down. "Dad…"

I shake my head. "Dustin didn't make it…"

Julia lets out a huge sigh of relief. "He's not here yet? Why didn't they bring him to the hospital?"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Sweetie, listen to me. Dustin died…"

She shakes her head and cries. "No he didn't!"

"I'm sorry Juju…"

"This can't be true!" She pulls the blanket back and tries to get up, but I stop her remembering what the doctor said.

"Don't try to get up."

"I have to see Dustin. OW!" She yells as she tries to get up again.

"Juju…"

"Why did they strap my legs to the bed? I can't even move them."

"Your legs aren't strapped to the bed, you're paralyzed from the waist down." I turn and see Wendy at the door. She hugs Julia.

"What did you just say mom?"

"You're paralyzed. You damaged your spinal cord in the accident. You may never walk again…"

"You're lying!" She cries again.

"She's telling the truth Juju!" I tell her gently.

"NO! NO! NO!" She completely breaks down. Wendy and I both hug her. Wendy and I try to assure her that everything will be fine, but she's not ready to hear that so we cry with her.

Kenny's POV

Bebe finally comes to and I give her a cup of coffee. "Thanks…" She tells me as she takes a sip. "I can't believe our oldest son is dead…" She starts to cry.

"I can't believe it either. The car accident didn't kill him."

She raises her eyebrow. "Then what did?"

"His heart stopped. He had a large amount of alcohol, cocaine, and ecstasy in his system."

"Drugs…?"

I nod. "Unfortunately He OD'd."

She wipes her eyes. "It's that little slut's fault!" She looks up and sees Stan coming out to the waiting area and Cartman going back. Bebe rushes towards Stan.

"Bebe, stop!" But, I'm too late.

"You son of a bitch!" She slaps Stan. "My son is dead because of your slut daughter!" She starts choking him.

"It's not her fault!" Stan yells as he tries to get Bebe off of him.

Susan and I pull Bebe off of him. "This isn't the way to handle this! It's not going to bring him back!" I tell her.

"I'm going to make sure your daughter spends the rest of her miserable life in jail!" Bebe tells Stan.

"Julia got hurt too! She's never going to walk again."

"But the BITCH is still ALIVE!" Bebe spits on him.

"Bebe, Kenny, I'm really sorry about Dustin. If there's anything I can do, please just tell me." Stan says genuinely.

"My son is dead and your daughter is still alive! You can't make it the other way around so you can't do shit!" Bebe screams.

"Shh!" I tell Bebe. "This isn't helping…"

"Stan, why don't we go?" Susan whispers to Stan. He nods and grabs Eli.

"Dude, again, I'm really sorry…" He tells me before leaving.

"I want to kill him!" Bebe says through gritted teeth.

"That won't solve anything."

She sits down and starts crying again. "How am I going to tell the kids?"

I sit down next to her. "You're just going to have to be honest. They're old enough to understand."

"I want you to come home with me to tell them. I can't do this without you." She lies her head on my chest and starts rubbing my nipples. What is she doing? I'm so no interested. I look over at Butters who looks pissed.

"Ahem!" I push Bebe off of me. "I can't come to your house."

"Please, I need you to help me tell the kids. For their sake." She looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

I smile and nod. "Ok, I'll let Butters know."

"I need a ride home, by the way. Ike brought me here."

"I'll talk to Butters." I walk over to him. "Butters-"

"NO!" He cuts me off before I can finish. "I heard you two and the answer is no."

"Come on dude. I'm doing this for my kids."

"You're going to fuck her!"

I shake my head. "No I'm not, I'm not even interested in having sex with her. I only want to have sex with you!" I hug him. "She also needs a ride home…"

Butters rolls his eyes. "I'm not buying it. Well since I'm driving, I'll wait for you to tell the kids, then you'll leave with me."

"Fine."

"Let's go!" He walks over to Bebe. "If you want to fuck him, it's going to cost you…" I hear him tell her. Bebe looks at me confused and I shrug. He has nothing to worry about. I'm not interested in Bebe anymore in any way. I'm all about Butters.


	40. Chapter 40

This is a filler chapter. You know the routine, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 40

Kobe's POV

I knock on Julia's door. She doesn't respond so I slowly open the door and see that she's sleeping. I walk in and close the door and sit down beside her and touch her cheek. She opens her eyes and turns and looks at me and smiles. "Hey, I'm surprised to see you here. What about the restraining order?"

"I can't worry about that right now. I had to see you." I smile and continue touching her cheek.

"But your parents-"

"I'll worry about my parents!" I tell her cutting her off. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible! I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I can't feel anything below my waist and it sucks already."

"Be grateful you're alive." I remind her.

"But I'll be in a wheelchair the rest of my life!" She cries.

I smile and put my hand on her shoulder. "That's ok. Some people spent their whole lives in wheelchairs and went on to live normal and happy lives."

"It still sucks." She pouts.

"Again, be grateful you're still alive. Your boy wasn't so lucky."

"Are you mad that I was with him?"

"I was, I felt really betrayed. But he's dead now so I'm going to let it go."

"I'm sorry Kobe." She turns away. "I can't help but feel like it's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

She looks at me and she now has tears in her eyes. "How am I still alive while Dustin is dead? It's not fair!"

"That's not your fault. He only died because he overdosed."

"I was doing the same thing he was..."

I raise my eyebrow. "When did you start doing drugs anyway?"

"I was so upset with my parents and your parents that I just wanted something to calm my nerves." She notices me glaring at her. "I guess that was stupid, huh?"

I nod. "Very. Did you learn your lesson?"

She nods. "Boy did I! I'll never touch drugs again!"

"What about alcohol?"

Julia chuckles. "Well I can't promise that."

"Can you at least wait until you're 21? You know, when it's legal!"

She thinks for a minute. "Fine, I'll wait until I'm 21."

"Good. By the way, Shannon's here. Do you want to see her?"

She nods. "Sure, why not?"

I smile at that. "I'll go get her." I'm glad I got an apology out of her for the whole Dustin thing. I'm also really happy that she survived that crash. I hope she's serious about leaving drugs and alcohol alone.

Shannon's POV

Kobe came out and told me Julia wanted to see me. He came out at the right time because his dad showed up to pick him up. As he's getting yelled at, I head to Julia's room. I knock on the door. "Come in." She says. I open the door and walk in. "Hi..."

"Hi..." This is a little awkward.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in and sit down!" She orders.

"Ok..." I do what she asks. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like shit! But as Kobe said, I'm grateful to be alive."

"That's good." We stare at each other in silence.

"I miss you…" She pokes out her bottom lip.

I hug her. "I miss you too. I hate it when we fight!"

"I'm sorry for giving you a black eye."

"I'm sorry for trying to make you look bad in front of Kobe."

"All is forgiving!" She smiles.

"So when are you getting out of here?"

"Hopefully within the next few days."

"Are you going home or are you going to stay with Uncle Stan?"

"It hasn't come up yet, but I think I'm going to go home. Dad still lives with Grandma and Grandpa plus he has Eli to take care of and has a new girlfriend. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. But home is probably best. Dad and Ms. Wendy said they were going to have wheelchair ramps installed so you can get around the house."

"That's good. So are you living there full time now?"

I shake my head. "I'm over there a lot because I babysit the kids."

"Better you than me."

"It's not so bad. They're awesome! You should get to know them and your brother Eli as well."

She shrugs. "I guess I'll have more bonding time with him now. Daddy will love that." Julia rolls her eyes.

I nod. "He probably would love it if you also gave his new girlfriend a chance too."

"Baby steps." She smiles and the two of us began laughing. "I'm glad you came to visit me and I'm glad we squashed everything."

I hug her again. "Me too. Let's not fight again, especially not over a boy!"

"Deal!" We shake on it and hug once again. I'm glad we worked things out, she's more than my cousin, she's my best friend. I really missed her and I hope we never fight again.

Stan's POV

I'm rearranging my old bedroom getting it prepared for Julia. I'm hoping once she's released from the hospital, she'll come live here. Susan is keeping Eli company downstairs while I finish up. I decide to go downstairs and check on them. "How's it going?" I ask her as I see her putting Eli in his crib.

"He just went to sleep. Why are you so sweaty?" She asks.

"I was rearranging some things for Julia." I take her hand. "Would you mind if she lives here?"

She laughs. "Why would I mind? She's your daughter."

"Yeah, but I know you two didn't hit it off so well at first. I just want to make sure you're comfortable with the idea."

"Again, she's your daughter. Plus she's going to need all the help she can get."

"I agree."

"Are you sure she wants to live here?" Susan asks.

"I don't see why she wouldn't. She's better off here than with Wendy and Cartman."

"After seeing them in action at the hospital, you may be right." She thinks for a moment. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"How about you and your kids move into my place? I'm sure your parents want their house back. Plus there's a bedroom and bathroom on the main floor. That will make it easier for Julia to get around." Susan suggests.

"That's a nice gesture, but-"

"But what?" She cuts me off.

"If we live together I would rather it be a home we bought together. I moved into a house that Wendy bought and you see I got screwed on that."

She puts her arms around me. "Stan, I'm not Wendy. I wouldn't leave you and your kids homeless. Besides, we can save to buy a home together even while you live with me."

"I need to get my life together. I need more money so I can buy a home for my family. I want to be the breadwinner, that's what a real man should do."

Susan sighs. "So what would you like to do to make more money?"

"I want to start my own catering business." I shrug. "I've catered some events for friends and family members and they paid well. I would love to make a career out of it. But everything costs money which I'm lacking right now."

"Let me help you. I would love to see your dream become a reality."

That's a really nice gesture, but I'm not sure I can do it. "Let me think about it, ok?"

She nods. "Take your time. In the meantime, I'm going to give you a homework assignment."

"What's that?"

"I want you to write out a business plan. That's step one to starting your business." She winks.

I nod. "I can do that."

"Great!" She smiles. "I'm going to go to the store, really think about what I said." She kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaves. Can I really make my dream of starting a catering business come true? I really don't have the money to get started. Maybe I should take Susan up on her offer. I'm so confused, I'm not sure what to do. I know that I need to provide for my kids and we need a home. I have to do it…


	41. Chapter 41

R&R please! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 41

Kenny's POV

"Thanks again for staying the night with me and the kids." Bebe tells me as she rubs my back and escorts me to the door.

"Please don't do that..." I whisper and move her hand.

"You didn't enjoy our night together?" She winks at me.

"I enjoyed being there to break the news about Dustin to the kids."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I only came over for one reason!"

"But we still ended up having sex."

"I know..." I look away. I feel guilty for cheating on Butter yet again with Bebe.

"Did you enjoy it?"

I shake my head. "Not really. To be honest, the whole time I was thinking about Butters."

Bebe looks hurt. "Wow...I don't even know how to respond to that blow to my ego."

"I'm sorry."

"We were together for so long. How could you feel nothing?"

I shrug. "I just don't."

"Why are you with Butters anyway?"

This is becoming a very awkward conversation. "I-I love him. He makes me feel safe and secure."

"Do you really think he cares about you?"

"Of course he does."

"Kenny, he's your pimp. Why would he give a rat's ass about you? He's trying to make money off of you!"

"He loves me, plus we need the money."

She laughs. "You never needed the money! You're just a dirty whore!" She goes the closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

She comes out with a handful of clothes and throws them at me. "Since you want to be a whore, you might as well look the part! These we the slutiest outfits I have."

"These are women's clothes."

"Since you want to be the bitch in the relationship, there you go! I'm sure it won't be the first time!"

"Bebe, don't be like that. We still need to be cordial for kid's sake."

She laughs harder than before. "Now you're worried about the kid's sake? Fuck you bitch! Get the fuck out of my house! Go back to your pimp!"

"Bebe-"

"Get the fuck out!" She shoves me. "I'll let you know when the funeral is."

"You don't want me to help with the arrangements?"

She shoves me out of the door. "No! Goodbye Kenny!"

"Butters left. How am I supposed to get home?"

"You figure it out!" She slams the door in my face. I shrug and decide to walk home. I need time to think and clear my head. Plus explain myself to Butters…

Stan's POV

Susan and I are having lunch together so we can discuss our future. "So I've thought about it and Eli and I are going to move it with you."

Her eyes light up. "What about Julia?"

"I'm going to talk to her about it first, but if she agrees, she will as well."

"That's great! I hope she does, I really would love another chance to actually get to know her."

"I would love that too. I'm going to visit her after work so I'll run it by her."

Susan smiles. "That's great. So have you thought some more about your business plan?"

I nod. "I really want to start my own catering business. I'm tired of being overworked, underpaid, and unappreciated. I need to work for myself."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"One of the first things I have to do is get a business license. I'm going to start studying for that. I want to get this started ASAP."

"I'm really proud of you Stan!" She takes my hand.

"Thanks, it's past time I started taking control of my life."

She nods. "There's one more thing, I think you should do."

"What's that?"

"I really think you should get checked out for depression."

I shake my head. I wasn't expecting that. "I'm fine, babe."

"Are you sure? You haven't been eating or sleeping well. Plus you're extremely emotional, like thinking someone is going to kidnap Eli."

"I've just had a lot going on at one time. My daughter is paralyzed and I have Eli." I explain.

"But remember you have me to help. Plus you have your parents. You're not alone at all." Susan reminds me.

"I know, but sometimes I get a little overwhelmed. Eli still isn't sleeping through the night so it's rare I get a full night's sleep that's why I haven't been sleeping well. Paying child support is killing me. I can't afford to hire a lawyer so I can legally have full custody of Eli. My biggest fear is that Liz will come back and take him from me and I won't be able to do anything to stop her. It would kill me to lose him and she's a stranger to him. He sees you as his mom, not her. He'll be scared and confused. I don't want that for him."

She nods in agreement. "You definitely should fight to get custody since Liz did abandon him."

"Yeah, it's just the money to do it."

"Let me help…" She offers.

"You're already doing so much for me."

"This is for you and Eli. I would do anything for you two. I love Eli like he was my own son so I want to make sure he stays where he's loved."

I start to tear up. "Thank you Susan." I wipe my eyes before the tears fall. "I'm sorry for getting emotional…"

"Don't be. Just research some lawyers and we'll get this started."

I nod. "I will, I promise."

Julia's POV

I'm awaken by someone coming in my room. It's my dad. I smile at him. "Hi daddy."

"Hi honey, sorry to wake you, I just wanted to make sure you're doing well." He kisses my forehead.

"I'm ok. I'm just ready to go home."

He sits down. "Speaking on which, Eli and I are moving in with Susan. Would you like to move in with us?"

Is he serious right now? I shake my head. "I'm going to go home, mom and Cartman are having wheelchair ramps installed as we speak."

"Oh…" He sounds disappointed. "Well Susan has a room and bathroom on the main floor for you. Easy access to the kitchen and living room."

I roll my eyes. "That's nice, but I'm not interested."

"Why not?"

"She's a stranger to me. I want to be somewhere that's familiar with people that are familiar. Even if those people are mom and Cartman. They've been here every day to see me and making sure I have everything I need. Cartman even took me around the hospital and outside in the wheelchair just so I can get some fresh air. I'm surprised by them." I smile just thinking about it.

"I'm glad to hear that…" He gives me a half smile. "Will you at least visit?"

I shake my head. "How? I won't be able to drive my car ever again. You can always visit…oh yeah." I think about what I'm saying and who I'm talking to. "Well maybe mom can bring me to grandma and grandpa's." I shrug.

"I really would like for you to get to know Susan."

"Why is this so important to you?"

He sighs. "I want to ask Susan to marry me."

Bad move on his part. "Don't be stupid. Take your time and really get to know her. Something is off with her. She's too…nice!"

"She's a nice person!" He snaps. "I'm going to ask Susan to marry me and I would like for the two of you to get along. She's going to be your stepmother."

"So no matter what I say, you're still going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You said the same thing about mom and look at how that turned out." I remind him.

"She's not your mom…" I can hear the annoyance in his tone.

"Why can't you wait? What's the rush? I don't want to see you get hurt again."

He laughs. "Who says I'm rushing? She may not want to get married right away."

"If you're moving in, she's ready to marry you."

"It's going to happen. I really would like your blessing."

"You're not going to get it."

Dad stands up. "I don't get it! You're the one that wanted me to move on!"

"I didn't think you actually would!" I look away from him. "It's like you started another family without me…"

"That's not true Juju. I'm trying to include you. I don't want you to feel alienated."

"Well I do. If only you and mom stayed together, things would be so much better!"

"She didn't want me anymore…"

"Everything has gone downhill since the divorce. I started spending time with the wrong guy instead of giving the good guy a chance. I made bad decisions, I admit it! Now Dustin is dead and I'm paralyzed. None of this would've happened if you fought harder for your marriage! You had to be so weak and pathetic about it!"

"I did everything I could…" He says barely above a whisper. "I never realized you blamed me…"

"I blame both of you." I tell him. Truth is, I do blame him. He didn't contest the divorce so he didn't even try. He let Cartman win.

"I'm sorry Julia."

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I was having a moment. You don't want me living with you anyway. You're already overwhelmed with Eli, do you really want the added responsibility of taking care of me as well?"

"It's worth it to me."

"Mom and Cartman have young kids at home, but they also have a nanny that comes while they're at work and Shannon comes over some nights and on the weekends. There are more than enough people there to help. Plus I'm comfortable with everyone there."

"Ok, I guess you have a point. If you change your mind, let me know, ok? You don't have to move in, but I would like you to come over sometime. Maybe have dinner with us or something."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it." I smile at him.

He puts his hands up in defeat. "Fair enough." He gives me another kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Bye daddy." He leaves. I can tell he's upset. I didn't say any of that to upset him, I just wanted him to know how I feel. Plus I have to be where I'm most comfortable and unfortunately, that's with mom and Cartman. Dad will understand one day…


	42. Chapter 42

As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 42

Cartman's POV

Julia was released from the hospital today. Wendy and I picked her up and are going to help her adjust. "We're here!" Wendy announces waking Julia up.

"Finally! I can't wait to sleep in my bed again!" Julia smiles. I get her wheelchair out of the trunk. Then I pick up Julia and gently set her in it. Wendy pushes the chair in the house. "I love the ramps, thanks guys! But how am I going to get upstairs?"

"Cartman had stair lifts installed too." Wendy tells her. "We're trying to help give you as much independence as possible."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." She takes her chair to the stairs and tries out the stair lift. "I like this!"

"I'll be up in a minute to check on you!" Wendy yells after her.

"Ok!"

Wendy hugs me. "Thanks again for doing this for her!"

"No problem. Like you said, you want her to be as independent as possible."

"She can get up and down the stairs on her own, but she'll need up getting food, bathing, and getting dressed."

"You can help her bathe and get dressed."

She smirks at me knowing why I said that. "Plus Shannon said she'll help when she's here."

"That's true."

"So we'll basically have another child to take care of…"

"This is where she needs to be Wendy." I kiss her.

"I know. I just hope that she doesn't revert back to her old ways."

"She's in a wheelchair. It will be hard for her to get around without one of us knowing about it." I remind her.

"That's true. I'm hoping now we can repair our damaged relationship."

"She's coming around." I smile. "She's even warming up to me."

"I'm so happy about that!" She looks down. "I feel guilty for being so hard on her."

"You weren't that hard on her. She was being a rebellious teen."

"Yeah, but I've said horrible things about her and wanted her out of the house."

I hug her. "It's in the past now. This is a new beginning for all of us."

"You're right. We have one more obstacle to face then it will truly be a new beginning." She kisses me. "I'm going to see if Julia needs anything." She heads upstairs. I'm really glad things are getting better between us and Julia. This is all we wanted, was a nice peaceful house. I just hope things continue on a positive note from here. However, like Wendy said, there's one more obstacle to face…

Stan's POV

"I think that's the last box." I tell Susan as I bring in a box of maybe Eli's toys. It's official, we've moved in together! Eli is staying with my parents so Susan and I can have some alone time.

Susan hugs me. "Welcome home, honey!" She smiles.

I smile back. "Home…that feels great to say that about a place that isn't my parent's house."

"All you have to do is get the kids and OUR home is complete!" I look away. "What's wrong?"

"Julia isn't coming…"

"Aw, really? I was hoping she would."

"She feels more comfortable with Wendy and Cartman. I have to respect her wishes." I admit, I'm a little hurt because it feels like she chose Cartman over me, but I'm going to let it go.

"I'm so sorry Stan. Maybe she'll change her mind later."

"She's not! I know my daughter. She's stubborn like her mom." I put my arms around Susan. "There's something I want to ask. I want to ask now before I lose my nerve."

She cocks her head to the side. "Ask me what?" I get down on one knee. Susan covers her mouth and lets out a squeal. "Oh my God!"

I pull a ring out of my pocket and hold it one hand and take her left hand with the other. I look up at her. "Susan Wilson, will you marry me?"

"YES! Yes, I will marry you!" She begins to cry as I put the ring on her finger. I stand up and hug her.

"I can't wait to make you my wife! You've been great to me and to Eli! You have no idea how happy you've made me! I don't know what we would do without you!" I start crying with her. I wipe my eyes. "Damnit, I said I would stop being so emotional!"

She laughs. "Tears of joy baby!"

"So I guess we have to start planning."

She squeals again. "YES!"

"It can be anything you want, you deserve it!"

"Oh honey, we can to the court house!"

"Really?"

She nods. "I only have my parents and a few close friends here. Everyone else is all over the world so there won't be many people attending on my side."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides you said you wanted us to save for a house. How about instead of spending money on a large wedding to impress people, we use that money as our down payment?"

I love the way she thinks. "As long as you're sure that's what you really want."

"I don't need to go into debt to become your wife." She pulls me into a kiss. "If I could, I would marry you right now!"

I chuckle, then I clear my throat. "There is something I want to ask you, and it's a serious a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering, when we get married and if I get custody of Eli, would you like to adopt him?"

Her eyes widen. "You're serious?"

I nod. "I mean you're the only mother he knows. I think it's past time to make it official."

She hugs me very tightly. "Of course Stan! I would love to!"

"We have a lot to celebrate, I'll go out and get some champagne!" I turn to leave, but she stops me.

"You can get the champagne later. Let's go upstairs and celebrate." She winks. I nod and follow her upstairs.

Kyle's POV

As soon as I arrive at work Monday morning, I see Cartman smirking at me. "What?"

"You have a surprised waiting in your office." He informs me.

"Cartman, I don't have time for games! What's in my office?"

"Go in there and see."

I growl and roll my eyes. I walk in the office and I see Stan. "Get out!"

"Dude, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it _DUDE_!" I say mockingly. "Now get the hell out of my office before I call security."

He sighs. "Has it really come to this between us Kyle? You being so rude to me and threatening me? Where did we go wrong?"

"I told you to keep that slut away from my son! She's corrupted my innocent child!"

Stan laughs. "Innocent child? You sound like you're talking about a 5 year old. He's 17 and he chose to come around Julia."

"Your daughter is nothing but trouble! She's a drug addicted slut and a murderer."

He glares at me. "Murderer? Julia dint' kill anyone!"

"Dustin…"

"He OD'ed on drugs, that wasn't Julia's fault."

"Yeah, well she got off easy by being paralyzed!" God, how I wish she would've died too. "Reality is going to set it when she goes to court."

Stan looks confused. "Court?"

I smirk. "Wendy didn't tell you? Bebe is pressing charges against Julia. She has a strong case, and I'm representing her." I tell him proudly.

He shakes his head. "That's biased! You're out to get my daughter!"

"I'm out for justice! Now what the hell did you come to my office for?"

"I was going to talk to you about a lawyer for my custody case, but never mind! I'll find my own damn lawyer without your help!" He walks towards the door.

"So now you're going to have a hissy fit? You're such a child! Grow up already Stan!"

"You need to grow up! You're out to hurt a 17 year old because you're mad that your son likes her! Get over it already dude!"

"Once your daughter is behind bars where she can't hurt my son or anyone else again, I will!"

"Then you're in for a fight!"

I roll my eyes. "That's not a threat coming from you!" He leaves out slamming the door behind him. I don't care if he's mad. I'm doing this for my son's benefit. I'm not going to sit back and let Kobe suffering the same fate as Dustin.


	43. Chapter 43

As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 43

Julia's POV

"You're a murderer!" Bebe yells at me. "My son is dead because of you!" I'm at a hearing with Kyle, my parents, Cartman, and Bebe. Mom and Cartman don't want to go to court, so they're trying to come to an agreement with Bebe to avoid that. So far, its' been two and half hours of the adults screaming at me and each other.

"Dustin was driving the car!" Dad steps in. "I'm sorry, but it's his fault this happened!"

"Fuck you Stan!" Bebe throws a pen at him.

Dad picks the pen up and slams it down. "I'm not going to let you accuse my daughter of murder!"

"Stan, you're not helping!" Mom tells him and looks at Bebe. "There has to be a way to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out!" Bebe snaps. "My son is dead and she's still alive!"

"Julia got hurt too! She's going to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair!"

"But she's still alive!"

Kyle slams his hand down on the table. "All this arguing is getting us nowhere! We're trying to settle this so we don't have to go in front of a judge."

"What is it that you want Bebe?" Cartman asks her.

"I want my son back, but since I can't have that, I want the bitch responsible for his death to pay!" Bebe tells him.

"Don't call her a bitch! Julia isn't responsible!" Dad steps in again. "Dustin OD'ed! He was a drug addict! That wasn't Julia's fault!"

"Stan please, the grownups are talking!" Cartman smirks. "Drop the lawsuit Bebe. This isn't going to bring Dustin back."

"I agree with Cartman." Mom adds in. "They were both drinking and doing drugs. Dustin was 22, you can't convince me that a 17 year old forced him to do drugs or to get behind the wheel of a car under the influence."

"If anything, you should pay us for Julia's medical bills and pay for her have home care since she'll need it the rest of her life!" Dad states. I see Bebe glare at him. I wish he would stop talking.

"I told you to let the grownups handle this!" Cartman tells him.

"She's my daughter! I have the right to say something!"

"You're making things worse! Wendy and I will handle this!" I actually agree with Cartman on this one.

"Yeah just keep your mouth shut!" Mom adds in.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Kyle tells them. "Again, if you can't resolve this here, we can go in from of a judge."

"There's no case! Dustin was driving the car." Mom turns to Bebe. "You know deep down you can't blame Julia for this. Don't you?"

"So you're saying it's Dustin's fault?" Bebe asks. "I'm sure my son didn't want to die."

"I'm really sorry about that. But what is suing Julia supposed to do?"

"It's justice!" Kyle tells her. "She needs to learn that there are consequences for her actions!"

"She's your goddaughter!" Mom looks at Bebe. "Yours too! I don't get why you two hate her so much!"

"Like Kyle said, it's about justice!"

"Julia deserves to be behind bars!" Kyle adds in. "Because of the lack of discipline from Stan, she's out of control and she's never dealt with any consequences. Now Dustin is dead. She shouldn't be allowed to roam free causing trouble for someone else. The next time, it could be my son, your twins Bebe. Or Cartman, it could be your daughter. Did you ever think about that?"

At this point, I'm in tears. Now I see what this is really about. I'm not his target, it's my dad. He's out to get me because he's upset with my dad for whatever reason. My dad is the reason for all of this…

Cartman looks at me and then at Kyle. "She's in a wheelchair you dumb Jew! What trouble can she possibly cause? Wendy and I will be taking care of her for the rest of her life so if anything, Bebe should be paying not us! I've done my homework and if this goes to court, you're going to lose big time! Come on Kyle, we've had cases like this before!" Cartman hands me a tissue.

"Dude, I said the same thing!" Dad interjects only to be ignored.

"Do you really think being in a wheelchair will change her? I'm not buying it. The lack of use of her legs doesn't change her horrible personality!" Kyle glares at me.

"Give her a chance Kyle!" Mom tells him. "Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"STOP!" Bebe yells out. She looks at Kyle. "They're right Kyle. This lawsuit isn't going to bring Dustin back. While Julia is still alive, she's suffering too." Bebe starts to cry.

"Bebe, what are you saying?" Kyle raises his eyebrow.

She looks at us and smiles, then she looks at Kyle. "I'm going to drop the lawsuit." She walks over to mom and hugs her. "I'm sorry I put you guys through this." She continues sobbing. "I miss Dustin so much!"

"It's ok, I know you miss him." Mom rubs her back. "I'm glad it didn't go any further than this."

"Me too. I would hate for it to come between our friendship."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Everyone looks at Kyle. "Just like that, you're dropping it? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's over Kyle, you lose!" Cartman smirks.

He shoves his files in his briefcase and slams it shut. "Fine! But don't come crying to me when she hurts Daniel, Danielle, or Shannon!" He glares at me. "I still want you to stay the hell away from my son!" He storms out. Bebe hugs mom again and leaves out.

Dad walks over to me and takes my hand. "I'm so glad everything worked out for you!"

I snatch my hand away. "No thanks to you!"

"What?" He seems taken aback.

"Every time you opened your mouth all you did was piss Bebe off even more! Why did you even come?"

"I came to help. I thought this lawsuit was a dumb idea."

"Well I appreciate your "help", but why don't you go back to your little family now? Your services are no longer needed." I wheel over to mom and Cartman. "Thank you for everything." I hug them.

"That's what we're here for." Cartman tells me.

"I'm glad that Bebe decided to drop the lawsuit." Mom adds.

"Me too." I smile. "I'm ready to go home. I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure you are. It's been an exhausting morning." Cartman decides to push my wheelchair. On the way out, dad stops us.

"Julia, I really would love for us to talk…" He tells me.

"Not today, maybe some other time."

"I'm tired of you brushing me off. We need to talk!"

"She said some other time!" Cartman pushes him out of the way and we leave. I don't know what it is lately, but I'm slowly losing what little respect I had for my dad and gaining more for Cartman. He's really stepped up his role as a father figure…

A/N: FYI- The story is coming to an end soon. Let me know what you would like to see! :-)


	44. Chapter 44

Sorry guys, I didn't mean to cause an uproar! But please keep R&Ring! Thanks, enjoy!

Chapter 44

Stan's POV

I'm at Men's Warehouse with my dad getting fitted for my tux. Susan and I are getting married next month. We decided to have a small wedding in my parent's backyard. "That one's fine." Dad tells me as I step out of the fitting room.

"You think?" I look at it. "It feels like something's missing."

Dad smacks his forehead. "Come on Stan, it's just a tuxedo!" I can tell dad is getting bored and antsy.

"I just want everything to be perfect..." I notice my palms are starting to sweat.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" I guess he noticed my sweaty palms.

I nod. "I just don't want this marriage to end up like the last one."

"It won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Susan is awesome and Wendy is a cunt."

"Dad!" I can't believe he went there.

"Well she is! I knew Wendy was wrong for you before you married her."

"So why didn't you say something?"

"Would you have listened to me?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Probably not."

"Exactly! You had to figure it out for yourself."

"Yeah that's true." I grab a napkin and wipe my hands.

"You have nothing to be nervous about relax. The wedding day isn't even here yet."

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be fine, just relax."

"Julia still hasn't responded." I look down.

"So?"

"It would be nice to have my daughter there."

"If she doesn't come then screw it."

"That's your granddaughter."

"I know and I love her more than anything. But if she doesn't come that's on her. You invited her so you did your part."

"That's true." I look down and sigh.

Dad puts his arm around me. "Cheer up son! You're getting married! Don't worry about the small stuff."

"I'm trying dad…"

"Fuck it, let's pay for this tux and go grab a drink! You need one!"

I nod. For once I actually agree with him on that. "Let's go!" I head back into the fitting to change into my regular clothes and we head out.

Wendy's POV

"I'm glad everything worked out!" I tell Bebe and Nichole as we toast. "Julia hasn't spoken to Stan since the hearing. She refuses to go to his little wedding."

"Stan's getting married?" Nichole asks confused. "To that weird blonde girl?"

"Yeah her." I roll my eyes.

"I don't know what Stan sees in her." Bebe tells me. "She's not even cute."

"Yeah, she's a basic bitch!" Nichole adds in. Then she thinks for a minute. "Actually that would make her perfect for Stan."

"Even Stan could do better. I mean, hello, he was with Wendy!"

"He's probably only marrying her because he stupid ass is willing to take care of his little bastard kid!" I laugh. "What a clueless bitch!"

"So pathetic!"

"Yeah, some women will do anything to keep a man!" Nichole adds in. "There's no way in hell I would raise someone else's child."

"Well…" I begin. "I mean I'm helping raise Shannon."

"But she's only there part time and you have your own kids." Bebe reminds me.

"That's true and Cartman is helping with Julia."

"I know you said Julia hasn't spoken to Stan, but does she even talk about Stan?" Nichole asks sounding a little concerned. "I mean he's still her father."

I shake my head. "Not really. She's very angry with him because of hearing."

"The one we set up!" Bebe smirks.

"SHH!"

Nichole raises her eyebrow. "You guys set that up? How?" She looks back and forth at us.

I frown at Bebe, then I look at Nichole. "Cartman and I wanted to make Stan look bad in front of Julia. She went to Kyle and said she wanted to sue us for Dustin's death. Then she was going to call the whole thing off."

"Kyle was sooooo pissed off!" Bebe laughs.

"Wait…Kyle didn't know it was a set up?" Nichole asks.

"Duh! You know your husband would never go for that!"

"That's messed up!" She stands up. "He's going to go off when he finds out."

I grab her arm. "So you're going to tell him?"

"He's my husband, I can't leave him in the dark!"

"You would do that to your friends?"

"He's my husband!" She repeats. "We don't keep secrets."

"Come on Nicky! I told you about Kobe and Julia! You owe me some secrecy!"

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Fine, I won't say anything, but you guys better tell him! I'm giving you a week or else I will tell him."

Bebe and I exchange looks. "That's fine." We continue drinking and catching up.

Susan's POV

"Thank you so much. I'll you know something soon!" I hang up. I just got a great offer from my boss, but I want to talk to Stan about it first. I check on Eli and see that he's still sleeping. I go downstairs and see Stan in the kitchen cooking dinner. I hug him from behind and kiss his neck. He turns towards me and smiles.

"What was that for?"

"I just got some wonderful news! I wanted to talk to you about it."

"I love wonderful news, what it is?"

"I got a job offer!"

"That's great honey!" He hugs me. "So what's the job?"

"If I take the job, I'll be running my own PetVet clinic."

Stan frowns. "What do you mean if you take the job?"

"The job is in Salt Lake City…"

"As in Utah?" I nod. "Wow…" He looks away. "That's…far…"

"Look, if you want I'll turn down the job. I'm sure I can find another opportunity in this area."

"I didn't know you were looking to relocate."

"I wasn't, the opportunity kind of fell into my lap. I'll let my boss know I'm turning it down."

"No!"

"No?" Now I'm confused.

He shakes his head. "Salt Lake City, huh?" He thinks for a moment. "You know, we all could use a fresh start."

I smile. "Really? But what about your job?"

"I'll give them my two week notice. I'm getting catering jobs here and there, maybe I can continue to build my clientele in Salt Lake City."

"Are you sure? I mean, what about Julia?"

He shrugs. "She's pretty much cut me out of her life for no reason. I have to continue to live mine. There's really nothing left for me here besides bad memories anyway."

"We can make new, happy memories!" I hug him.

"How soon can we leave?"

"I'll see if it can wait until after the wedding. We need to find somewhere to live first."

"I like that idea. I'll spend some extra time with my parents before we leave."

"Yeah me too." Just then we hear Eli crying on the baby monitor. "I'll go check on him."

"No, let me." He insists. "Can you keep an eye on the food?"

"Sure." He gives me a kiss before heading upstairs. I can't believe it, we're leaving! We're getting married and moving to a new state! He's right though, we need a fresh start, especially him. I'm hoping the move will put him in better frame of mind.

A/N: Would you like to see a sequel to this story? If so, what would you like to see happen?


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Keep them up! Enjoy!

Chapter 45

Julia's POV

I'm in my room testing out some makeup when there's a knock on my door. "Come in!" I'm sure it's mom or Cartman to check on me again.

To my surprise, Shannon walks in my room and she has on a dress and heels. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing my makeup." I stare her up and down. "You look nice."

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed for what?"

"For your dad's wedding!" She stomps.

"Oh that...I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not an excuse! Go find a dress, I'll help you get ready and take you!"

I shake my head. "No thanks. You can go alone. I don't understand why you want to go."

"Because I want to be there to support my uncle."

"Ugh! He's making a big mistake!"

"You don't know that."

"I'm still not going to witness that train wreck."

"So there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

I shake my head. "Nope!"

"Come on Jules! You know how sensitive Uncle Stan is! Do you really want him to be sad on his wedding day?"

He's always sad, today isn't anything new. "I don't care! He shouldn't be getting married in the first place."

"If you don't go, you'll regret it later."

"I didn't go to mom and Cartman's wedding and I don't regret it even though we're in a much better place now."

"Oh…just come on!"

"Have fun Shannon!" I turn back to the mirror and continue fixing my makeup.

"Fine, but you're being really selfish."

"Whatever…" I mumble as she slams the door. She can call me selfish all she wants, I could care less. I don't want to witness him making the second biggest mistake of his life! The first one was letting mom get away. Susan will never be mom and she and Eli will never replace me and mom!

Stan's POV

It's here! It's wedding time! Damnit, I'm so fucking nervous! It feels like Susan is taking forever to come out. I start pacing back and forth. "Would you relax Stan?" Dad tells me. He's my unofficial best man. Since we're having a small wedding, we decided to skip the attendants. Our only guests are my parents, Susan's parents, Eli, Shelley, Scott, Shannon, Scotty, and two of Susan's friends. I'm still holding onto some hope that Julia may show up after all. It's also a little disappointing to not have my friends there, but I'm no longer friends with any of them so obviously they weren't invited. Father Maxi is officiating the wedding.

"I can't help it dad! What's taking so long?" I can feel my palms getting sweaty.

"You know women take a long time to get ready. You were married before!"

"What if she changed her mind?"

"Relax!" Suddenly music begins playing and everyone stands up. Finally, out walks Susan. She looks so beautiful! Like an angel. My knees buckle, my heart is racing, my arms are trembling, and my stomach is grumbling. I'm in shock at the gorgeous woman walking toward me. For a brief moment, I begin to wonder, how do I deserve to be with such a fine woman? Am I good enough for her? But when she got up to me, everything felt instantly right. She looks at me and smiles. She takes my hand.

Father Maxi asks for everyone to sit down and he begins. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stan and Susan. Let us call upon God to be with us today as we celebrate this union of two into one. In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit."

He then says a prayer and reads a scripture. During the scripture reading, I'm looking at Susan the entire time. Am I about to ruin this great woman's life? She deserves so much better than me. She has so much to offer and I have nothing. I get a little teary eyed and she squeezes my hand. I notice she has tears in her eyes as well. Is she having second thoughts?

"Stan and Susan, you have come together here today so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community of your family and friends. In this way you will be strengthened to keep mutual and lasting faith with each other and to carry out the duties of marriage. If there's anyone here who wish that these two not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence…complete silence. I look around and everyone in the audience is still smiling, no one is going to try to stop the wedding. This is good, this is really good. I let out a sigh of relief which makes everyone, including Susan, laugh.

Father Maxi looks at me. "Do you, Stan, take, Susan, to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

I nod. "I do."

Now he looks at Susan and I immediately get nervous again. "Do you, Susan, take, Stan, to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

She smiles and nods. "I do." We then exchange our rings.

"My dear friends, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Stanley and Marsh! You may now kiss the bride!" Susan grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I can hear everyone clapping.

Afterwards, everyone is coming up to us to congratulate us. "So when are you turds leaving?" Shelley asks me.

"In a week. We're going to court Monday to get the adoption finalized." I smile at Susan.

"I can't wait to legally become Eli's mom!" Susan adds in.

"You guys are so sickening it's cute!" Shelley rolls her eyes. "But congrats again!" She hugs both of us.

"I'm going to talk to my parents, I'll be right back." Susan tells me. As she walks away, Shannon comes over to me and hugs me.

"Congratulations Uncle Stan!"

"Thank you. So I guess Julia didn't want to come?"

She shakes her head. "I tried to talk her into it."

"Wow, I was hoping she would come. I would like to tell her in person that I'm moving."

She nods. "I guess you're not going to get that chance, huh?"

I shake my head. "I'll leave her a message. I hate to tell her that way, but she won't answer or return my calls."

"I'm so sorry Uncle Stan."

"It's not your fault! Promise you'll stay in touch with me?"

"Of course!" She hugs me. "I'm so happy for you and…well I guess I can officially say Aunt Susan!"

"Thank you and yes you can." She smiles before walking off. Susan walks over to me.

"My parents are going to watch Eli for the night so we can have some private time." She winks at me.

"Are you sure that won't be a burden?"

"Of course not! They're offended we didn't ask sooner." She gives me a kiss. We then eat, mingle with our guests, and dance the night away. As the night progressed, all the anxiety and overwhelming feelings I had about the wedding and this marriage have disappeared. I feel like things can only get better from here…right?

A/N: I'm still debating on the sequel. I'm not quite sure on the direction I want to go if I decide to write it.


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry for the delay. R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 46

Stan's POV

It's official! Susan is legally Eli's mom. Liz signed away her parental rights so it made the adoption much easier. "I can't believe it!" Susan hugs me as we leave the court. "I can't believe I'm officially a mom!"

"You've been a mom since we met Eli as far as I'm concerned." I tell her.

"But it's official now!"

"Yeah it is. Now we can finish packing so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Have you talked to Julia yet?"

I shake my head. "She still won't return my calls."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Let's go get Eli so we can finish packing."

"Or we can do some packing first then get Eli." She winks.

"That will work." I smile knowing exactly what she's getting at.

Later that afternoon, Susan stayed home while I went to get Eli from my parent's house. I figured I better feed Eli before I leave so he doesn't get cranky on the ride home. "Stan, you have a visitor." Mom tells me as she comes in the room.

"Really?" I'm a little shocked as I wasn't expecting any visitors. I hand her Eli and head downstairs. I see Liz in the living room and she looks a mess. She's really pale and thin. She looks like she hasn't showered in weeks. Dark circles under her eyes too and she seems a little nervous and jittery. "Hi Liz."

"Hi..." We stand in silence for a few moments. It's awkward as we haven't seen each other in a very long time.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask.

"I know I signed away my parental rights, but I was wondering if I could see Eli one last time?" She starts looking around nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"He hasn't seen you in almost a year. You're a stranger to him."

"Please..." She begins shaking and continues looking around nervously.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned.

She looks at me. "Huh?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Yeah..." She starts scratching her head. I think she may have more problems than a split personality. "Can I please see Eli, just for a minute? I promise I will never bother you guys again…"

I look at her and she looks really genuine and sincere. I almost feel sorry for her. I nod. "I'll be right back." I go upstairs and get Eli and carry him back downstairs. I see Liz's eyes light up.

"That's Eli?"

I nod. "Yeah, that's him."

"He's gotten so big…" She touches Eli's hand, but he quickly snatches his hand away and clings onto me. "He doesn't remember me…" She looks down.

"It's almost been a year." I look at Eli. "Don't worry buddy, she's not going to hurt you."

"I just can't believe how big he is. He was so…tiny the last time I saw him. You're really doing a great job with him."

"Thanks, a lot of that is thanks to my wife Susan."

She smiles. "Congratulations…"

"Thank you."

"Can I hold him?" She holds her arms out.

I look at Eli then back at Liz and shake my head. "I don't think that's a good idea." I don't know why, but for some reason, I don't trust her with Eli, not even to hold him.

She nods. "Understandable." She looks at Eli again. "He looks so much like you…"

"I hear that all the time. I do have a question, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

She shrugs and looks around nervously. "I didn't really know you and I was worried either you wouldn't believe me or you would make me get an abortion."

I shake my head. "I would never do that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was so alone and scared." She lets out a deep sigh. " When he got here all he did was cry, I could take it anymore. I tried to end it all."

"So that's why you put him in a trash can?"

She nods slowly. "He was so tiny and I put him at the bottom of it and covered him in trash. It was garbage day so I made sure to do it that morning." My eyes widen as she tells the story. "Originally, I planned to starve him to death. When that didn't work, I figured the trash can was the next best option. He was almost in the garbage truck getting ready to get crushed, but the garbage man heard him crying." I put my hand on my mouth. "I ran off and jumped into a lake. Like I said, I wanted to end it all for both of us…"

At this point I'm in tears. I look at Eli and kiss him. "I'm glad both of you survived. I don't know what I would do without this little guy."

"I knew I couldn't take care of him that's why I had my mom reach out to you and give Eli to you."

"I'm grateful that you guys did that. I hope you're still getting help."

She nods. "I'm trying." She rubs Eli's back. "I guess I better get going. I'm going to miss him, but I know this is for the best." She gives Eli one last look before leaving his life once again. She didn't even bother saying goodbye. I agree with her on one thing, this is definitely for the best.

Wendy's POV

I hear yelling and crashing sounds coming from Julia's room. Originally I thought it was a TV until I heard something breaking. "UGH!" I hear her grunt and something else hit the wall. I don't even bother knocking, I just enter the room. I see things thrown all over the place.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I ask.

"Nothing!" She folds her arms.

"You're not making all this noise for nothing, now tell me what's going on!"

"This!" Julia holds up her phone.

" _Hey Juju_ ," I hear Stan's voice on her phone. " _Since you won't return my calls, I just wanted to let you know that Susan, Eli, and I are moving to Utah this weekend. I would love to see you before we leave. Please call me back. I love you."_

"What a stupid bitch!" She throws her phone, but I catch it.

"You're not going to break the phone I paid for!" I tell her.

"I'm so pissed! Why is he moving away? This is all that bitch's fault!"

I nod as I'm sure she's referring to Susan. "I'm sure it is."

"It's bad enough she got her hooks into him, now she's taking him out of state?" She hits the wall. "Stupid bitch!"

"She probably wants to keep him far away from his past. I think she feels threatened by me, as she should!" I smirk.

"I told you he wanted a new life without me!" She starts crying.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You're better off without them in your life."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you really want a stepmother? Especially one that doesn't have kids of her own? She'll probably treat you like crap."

"Yeah I guess." I can tell she's still a little bothered.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you call him?"

"Because I don't have anything to say to him. He made his choice."

"If you're not happy about it then let him know."

"Maybe..."

"That's fine. In the meantime, stop breaking shit." I give her back her phone and leave. I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed that Stan's leaving. I better call him to make sure I get that child support check. He still has a few months left to pay that. I'll track his ass down if he tries to skip a payment…

Kenny's POV

I'm in the Walmart picking up some things for Butters and me when I literally run into Stan. "Hey dude!"

"Hey..." He tries to walk away but I stop him.

"Don't walk off!"

"Why?"

"I wanted to touch base with you. How's Julia?"

He shrugs. "I guess she's doing well, I haven't heard from her."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Thanks, I really should be going."

"I heard you got married, congrats." I say before he tries to walk away.

"Thank you." He turns to walk away again.

"Stan…I'm sorry…" He looks back at me. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you and for giving you a hard time about Julia." He continues to stare, but doesn't say anything. "I know Dustin was no angel, I was pissed off and under a lot of stress from Butters. I took it out on the wrong people. I treated you like crap when you didn't deserve it. Again, I'm really sorry dude."

He nods. "I really appreciate that. I'm really sorry about Dustin. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly? Terrible, I'm falling apart. I miss him so much. We were on bad terms, but I still loved him." I get a little choked up. "I can't change what happened. I do wish I spent less time arguing with him and trying to reach out to him. I could've helped him with his drug problem."

"I understand. Again, I'm sorry for your loss. I really need to get going. I have to get these diapers for Eli and run a few more errands."

"Can we meet up some time to catch up? Maybe go for a drink or something, my treat."

Stan shakes his head. "I'm moving to Utah this weekend, I won't have the time. But I know I'll be back visiting my family at some point. Maybe we can catch up then."

I smile and nod. "I would like that. Congrats on the move, I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks dude. Good luck with everything…especially Butters. "

"Thanks, I'll see you…later."

"See you." He walks off. I feel a little relieved that Stan and I have finally made peace. He really didn't deserve to get snubbed by me or the other guys. I kind of hope he makes up with them as well, especially Kyle. Either way, I'm glad we made up and things seem to be working out for him. Maybe I'll be next.


	47. Chapter 47

R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 47

Nichole's POV

I'm fixing dinner for the family when Kyle walks in the door. "Hey, you're home early." He kisses me on the cheek.

"I got suspended from work." I inform him angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I told you about Stan's situation." I start chopping up vegetables. Maybe a little too hard…

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I were." I look at Kyle. "Kyle, they might fire me!"

He picks up his keys and heads towards the door. "I'm going to give those assholes a piece of my mind!"

I grab his arm. "Don't! Then they really will fire me!"

"You have rights!"

"Let it go Kyle. Maybe I'll be able to keep me job."

"When will you find out?"

"Within a week or two."

"I'll get an appeal prepares just in case."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. I could kill Stan right now! "I can't believe he told the hospital I said something about the DNA test. That was months ago."

"Stan's a douche! I should kick his ass!"

"Don't do that. You don't want to make the situation worse."

"Well that was a douchey thing for him to do!"

"It was, but let it go. We need to focus on me keeping my job."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you keep it. I'm going to do some research." He heads upstairs. I hope he can find something, a loophole or something. The last thing we need is for me to lose my six figure income.

Julia's POV

Kobe and Shannon decided to take me out to dinner. I don't leave the house much these days so this was their way of getting me out. "It finally feels good to get out of the house, doesn't it?" Shannon asks me.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah it does. Mom and Cartman insist being inside is better for me."

"At least you're getting out of school." Kobe adds in.

"Home school..." I correct him.

"But you get to go to school at home."

"It's not as sweet as you think."

"Oh please! You get to finish the school year at home!" Shannon reminds me. "It doesn't get sweeter than that!"

"Mom and Cartman treat me like a baby. It sucks!" I fold my arms.

"You should've moved in with your dad. You would've had more freedom." Kobe tells me.

I groan. "I refuse to move to Utah with his replacement family!"

"Has he left yet?"

I shrug. "I don't know or care."

"You don't regret not seeing him before he moves?"

"I'm sure he could care less about seeing me. He has a new family."

"You're his family too."

"Barely!" I roll my eyes.

"It's true. You know how much your dad loves you."

"Then he should've come to the house before he left."

"Come on Jules, you know he doesn't want to be around dad and Ms. Wendy." Shannon states. "Besides, you didn't even return his call. He probably thinks you hate him."

"If he cares about me he would've put that aside!"

"Uncle Stan didn't want the drama!"

"Because he doesn't care!"

"He does!"

"Well I'm sure he's gone by now so good riddance!" I hold up a peace sign.

"So you're not going to keep in touch with him?" Kobe asks.

"Hell no! I'm sure he'll forget about me anyway!"

"No he won't! Your dad isn't like that." I notice Kobe and Shannon exchange looks. Kobe mouths something to her and Shannon nods.

"I'm going to head out, I have some errands to run!" Shannon announces.

"What errands?"

"Just...stuff." She looks at Kobe and winks. "You'll make sure she gets home safely, right?"

"Of course." He smiles and Shannon leaves.

"What was that all about?" I ask him.

"I wanted some alone time with you."

"Really? What if your parents show up?"

"I'm not worried about that."

I'm a little shocked and nervous. "I am! What about the restraining order?"

"I asked my mom to drop it. She's going to talk to my dad."

"Shit, I'm in trouble!"

"No you're not! Just relax." He takes my hand. "I'll protect you."

"You will?"

"Of course, that's what your boyfriend is supposed to do...I'm still your boyfriend, right?"

I raise my eyebrow. I didn't think we were still a couple. "You still want to be?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I mean I am in a wheelchair."

He shrugs. "So?"

"So? I'm damaged, what can you possibly do with me? I'm practically useless."

"One stop feeling sorry for yourself! Two, you're not useless."

"I can't walk! I can't reach things that are high up, I have to have help getting dressed and getting in the shower, I have to be driven around. The only think I can do on my own is eat!"

"That's ok. We can still have plenty of fun together."

I shake my head. "I can't do that to you."

"Do what?"

"I don't want to be a girlfriend you have to take care of."

"You really think that's all I want? Did you ever think maybe I enjoy your company? I got Shannon to leave so we can have some alone time. Obviously I like having you around. Wheelchair or not!"

"We can still do that and remain friends. You deserve an able body girl…one your parents will approve of."

Kobe looks heartbroken. "Come on Jules, don't be like that!"

"I mean it. I want you to be happy! You can never be happy with me. You're going to go off to college and make something of yourself, become a doctor, while I'm stuck in this damn chair!"

"You can still make something of yourself."

"But I'm very limited due to mobility!" I sigh. "Please take me home Kobe." This argument isn't doing anything, but making me depressed.

"I think we have more to talk about."

I shake my head. "I don't have anything else to say on the subject. Your dad was right, you deserve better than me so we're done!"

I can see a look of disappointment in his eyes, but he slowly nods. "Ok Julia, if that's what you want, I have to respect that. I'll take you home." That was a hard thing to do, but it's definitely for the best. He's a great guy and he deserves someone equally as great. I would only get in his way and that's the last thing I want. Like I said, ending the relationship is for the best.

Stan's POV

Susan, Eli, and I have finally arrived in Salt Lake City. Susan hired professional movers so they got all our things in the house. We're too tired to unpack, so we're relaxing in the living room watching a movie while we wait for the pizza I ordered for dinner. I didn't get a chance to talk to or see Julia before I left so I'm still feeling a little down about that. Susan puts her hand on mine and squeezes it. "What's wrong baby?"

I shake my head. "Nothing…"

She looks at me. "Come on Stan, I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. So spill it!"

"I'm upset about Julia. I really wanted to see her before we left."

"At least you tried. How about giving her a call now?" She suggests.

"She probably won't answer."

"You won't know if you don't try."

I nod. "You're right. I'll go in the bedroom. Can you listen out for the pizza man?"

"Of course!"

I head into the room and I call Julia. It rings several times. At this point I'm ready for it go to voicemail. I knew this was a waste, but I'll go ahead and leave her a message. "Yes?" To my surprise, she actually answers the phone.

"Oh my God, Juju?"

"Stan please, call me Julia."

"Stan?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Did you get my message?" I ask her.

"Yes I go it. I'm assuming you're in Utah now?"

"Yeah. I really wanted to see you."

"You know where I live. But I guess you were too busy. You have your family so I know there's no time for me in your life." She starts to cry.

I'm feeling slightly guilty even though most of this is her own doing. "How can you say that? I've tried to include you in everything in my life. You pushed me away. I don't understand why."

"Because…"

"Because what? I'm trying to understand you Julia! I really am!"

"I-I guess I'm jealous of Susan and Eli!"

I'm shocked to hear her say that. "But why?"

"They came along and made you really happy. I've never seen you this happy before. You weren't this happy when you were with mom!"

"I was happy with Wendy, but she didn't return the feelings. It's nice to be with someone who loves me as much as I love them." I explain.

"You moved out of state!"

"I needed a new start. I had so many painful memories in South Park."

"But the rest of your family is here."

"I'll visit, I promise. I would love for you to visit me out here."

"I'd rather you come visit me…alone."

"So you still don't want to give Susan and Eli a chance?"

"Maybe after we have some alone time, I'll be open to it."

"Fair enough."

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You didn't deserve it. I was just finding any stupid excuse to cut you out of my life." I'm shocked she apologized, she really didn't owe me one.

"I appreciate that. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't important. You're a very important person in my life. No one can replace you."

"Not even Eli?"

I can't believe she still has an issue with Eli. He's just a baby. "Not even Eli. You two are very important to me."

"Ok, fine. Well you enjoy your new life and I'll see you when you visit!" She says cheerfully.

"Wait! You're not going to keep in touch?"

"Yeah, yeah I will. Bye!" She abruptly ends the call. I head back downstairs.

"How did it go?" Susan asks.

I sit down. "I'm really not sure…"

"Oh?"

"She apologized to me we seemed to talk things out, then she told me to enjoy my new life and she'll see me when I visit."

Susan hugs me. "At least she answered the phone. Maybe you two will now slowly patch things up." She smiles. "Everything's working out for you!"

"You mean, for us!" I kiss her. She's right. I lost my wife, a child, my home, my friends, and my dignity. Over time, I met the love of my life, found out I have a son, started my own business, got married, and move to another state. I must say things, have definitely worked out in my favor and I couldn't be happier. This is my happily ever after!

Epilogue coming soon!


	48. Epilogue

Thank you LittleMissFanGirl14 for pointing that out! How embarrassing! Here's the right chapter! R&R!

Epilogue

 _One year later…_

Stan's POV

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Eli! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings. We're celebrating Eli's 2nd birthday! Our parents, Shelley, and Shannon made it to Utah for the occasion.

"Blow out the candles little buddy!" I tell him as I assist him in blowing the candles out.

"Yay!" Everyone cheers and clap. I put Eli down and he immediately sticks his hand in the cake and licks icing off his finger.

"No honey, don't do that!" Susan tells Eli as she picks him up and moves him away from the cake.

I look at everyone and smile. "I want to thank you all for coming out to celebrate Eli's birthday. I know we had a rough start with this little guy, but he's doing so well now. I want to thank all of you for your love and support." I put my arm around Susan. "I especially want to thank you! I couldn't have done any of this without you!" I kiss her.

She tears up. "You don't have to thank me Stan. I was happy to do it."

"Enough of the emotional shit!" Shelley tells us. "Cut that cake!" I cut and serve the cake. Shannon plays with Eli while the rest of us are talking and mingling.

Shannon is now a college freshman. She decided to go to school in Utah. She's at Brigham Young University studying Exercise Science. She's also lost a lot of weight and has toned up as well. She even has a boyfriend she met at BYU named Brad who's a junior. She seems really happy. Since she's only an hour away, when she has free time on the weekends she comes over to spend time with us, mainly Eli. She's even babysits a sometimes so we can have date night.

Sadly, Julia didn't make the trip to come see Eli. She still hasn't gotten over her jealously issues. I call her every once in awhile to check in. Which sometimes it's hard to get in touch with her. She's attending community college, but takes her classes online. That was actually her preference because she still feels insecure about being in a wheelchair and being out in public. Wendy and Cartman are taking her to physical therapy once a week and that's the most she spends outdoors.

Wendy and Cartman are still taking care of Julia as well as raising their two kids. I hear from Wendy every once in awhile when she wants to talk to me about Julia. The truth is, she just wants to know if Susan has divorced me yet. She'll be waiting a long time for that one.

Nichole did lose her job at the hospital. So of course they hate me even more now. Oh well, I didn't think she deserved to get away with that. Kyle ended up helping her open a small clinic so things worked out for her anyway.

Speaking of Kyle, he ended up dropping the restraining order against Julia. He realized he didn't have a real case against her. Not only that he doesn't have a real issue with her per se. His issue is with me. I'm still not sure what the issue is and I'll probably never find out at this point. He still doesn't want Kobe around Julia, but he's 18 now so he really can't stop him.

As far as Kobe, he got accepted into UCLA as a premed major. He even has a new girlfriend also a premed major. Kyle and Nichole approve of her.

Kenny dumped Butters. He was tired of Butters pimping him out so he quit his job and moved out to get away from him. He's now working at another gym as a trainer. Bebe even lets him come around more often to see the kids. He's also come to terms with his sexuality. He's gay and he's proud of it.

Bebe has moved on as well. She's now dating Token. They've been seeing each other for over a year now. I hear they're planning to get married.

As far as Susan and I, we're still happily married. She's still running her own PetVet and loving every minute of it. Not only am I'm doing private catering, I also opened up my own restaurant called Eli's. It's an American style diner and I will say it's doing quite well. We're doing well. We love living in Salt Lake City. I'm so glad we were able to make a fresh start and everything is finally working out for us the way it's supposed to. I couldn't be any happier.

The End

A/N: I've decided not to write a sequel to this story. I'm not sure the direction I would take it so I decided against it. However, you can check out my new story Secrets and Blackmail! Thanks for being loyal readers!


End file.
